My Boss’s Fiancé
by CrazeePurpleMonkey
Summary: Malfoy owns a fashion magazine and his fiancée Pansy is the editor.Hermione is looking for a job. Perfect timing because Pansy needs a Personal Assistant. CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. My Job, My Boss, and Her Fiancé

"My Boss's Fiancé"

**SUMMARY:** Malfoy owns a fashion magazine and his fiancé Pansy is the editor.Hermione is looking for a job. Perfect timing because Pansy needs a Personal Assistant.

**A/N:** hey everyone! CrazeePurpleMonkey here. I finally got the chance to start on my latest fic. The story was sort of inspired by the novel, "**The Devil Wears Prada**" by a brilliant author named Lauren Weisberger. I highly recommend it. It's an awesome book! (it's also going to be a movie soon with Anne Hathaway as the main character!)

This is a **DRACO/HERMIONE** pairing. Um. . . what else? Well I can't think of anything else so just read and review. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**RATING: **PG-13 for some language

**CHAPTER 1:** My Job, My Boss, and Her Fiancé

(Written in Hermione's POV, because it's just more fun that way)

* * *

I simply cannot believe this. Who would've thought London traffic was this horrible during lunch hour? It is total gridlock! See, this is why public transportation should be utilized by the public more often. Take me for example, I do not own a car therefore I do not drive. Well…okay, most of the time I don't, but at the moment, here I am sitting in the most comfortable leather bucket seat of a black BMW Z4, rocking to the latest Weird Sisters CD. Life couldn't get any better than this.

However, it could get worse with the sound I'm dreading to hear - my mobile ringing for the umpteenth time. I frantically search for my phone, hoping the traffic light will stay red for a couple more minutes. Where the bloody hell is it? My stress level rises up as the phone continues to ring. Where are you, you ruddy contraption?

"Hey Lady, are you fucking blind? MOVE!" yells the man who was right behind me.

Shit, the light turned green. What an arrogant bastard. Aren't Englishmen supposed to be polite? Never mind. I'm in the middle of a more important situation and I shouldn't worry about other people's manners. I step on the gas, start steering the wheel with my left hand while my right reaches for any corner I could reach to find my mobile. Breathe. Just relax. Oh who am I kidding? I know I said I wouldn't do this but desperate times call for desperate measures. I grab my wand from the front passenger seat and mutter a spell so the car could run on its own. I take my seatbelt off and continue looking for my phone.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?" I yell, hoping that it would stop the annoying ringing sound.

I look underneath the front seat and there it is, all lit up, vibrating and mocking me. I quickly grab it and my heart races a mile as soon as I see the name flashing on my caller ID. It's HER. It's my boss. I flip it open and automatically place the ear piece away from me.

"MIAAA! HELLO? ARE YOU THERE?"

Seriously, she needs to learn how to talk a little bit softer.

"Yes this is Mia. Can I help you with anything?" I say in a fake cheerful voice.

"Where is the car?" she asks.

"I'm in the car right now. Yes I'm driving it."

"Good. Now pick up Darla then drop her off and the car at my fiancé's house. Taa Taa darling." Then I hear a click.

That's it? I was stressing out for…ugghhhhh! The thing that makes me hate my boss very much is her lack of specificity. No, no, actually it's only ONE of the reasons why I feel like ripping out all the hair from her head! Who the bloody hell is Darla? And where does her Fiancé live? My God this woman will be the death of me. So I dial HER home number so I can ask her housekeeper if she knows who Darla is and where this man lives.

"Hi Elvira? It's Mia from the office again," I say politely.

"Oh hello Mia. Did you find the car?"

"Yes I finally did after ringing loads of people."

"Get used to her. She's a very busy woman so sometimes she forgets to give the specific details."

Sometimes? Ha! Don't you mean ALL THE BLOODY TIME?

"Umm. . . Elvie, I need your help again. You see I need to pick up Darla but the problem is I haven't got a clue who she is!"

Elvira laughs. Are people naturally evil that they take pleasure hearing other people suffer?

"Mia, Darla is a dog. A little Dalmatian puppy."

"What? Oh Merlin. I've been stressing out thinking Darla's some big time executive and you're telling me that she's a bloody dog?"

"Calm down Mia. Yes Darla is in fact a dog. I believe you need to drop her off at Drake's place after picking her up?"

"If this Drake is my boss's fiancé, then yes. You wouldn't happen to know where he lives would you?"

"Relax. I'll give you the address. The car that you're driving right now is his too. Hold on let me check the address book."

God bless Elvira! I think she was sent from up above. Oh what would I do without her?

"You got it all down?" she asks.

"Yes. Thank you thank you thank you! I could seriously hug you even though we're only on the phone."

"You're welcome. I'm always here to help."

"Elvira, I've been meaning to ask, is Drake a muggle?"

"Drake? Oh no. He's as Pureblood as he'll ever be. He just fancies a lot of muggle things, especially cars. "

"I see. Well this dog, can't the vets send her via Floo or have someone apparate her to his Flat?"

"That's what Drake wanted before. I overheard him talking to HER this morning but she objected. She said Darla might get hurt or get transported to another place."

"That's understandable. Listen, I better go. I need to find this place then go back to work."

"Alright. And Mia? Just have patience. I know our boss is a little hard to work for but you know it'll be all be worth it in the end."

We finally hang up and I let her words sink into my brain. "_It'll be all worth it in the end_" Again, I am reminded why I'm doing this job in the first place. I, Hermione Granger, who recently graduated with a Masters Degree in Journalism, work as a Personal Assistant for a Fashion Magazine Editor. Sounds bizarre? Absolutely, but you better believe it. You must be wondering how I ended up taking this position. Well, I initially applied for employment at the Daily Prophet. Being Journalism was my concentration, I was confident that they would hire me even as a staff writer, but that arrogant, pompous jerk of an executive Mr. Robbins turned me down. He said I just got out of university hence I had no experience and he reckoned I wouldn't be able to handle all the pressures of working for a huge publishing company like the Prophet. Bull! He didn't even read my resume! This leads me to my next point, that he is a sexist pig. How did I know? Well on that very same day that my interview was scheduled, Alan James, this guy who I went to school with was there as well. To my surprise he was hired as the new Sports Editor! I was outraged! This was Alan James, the person who got the lowest marks in my Journalism class. He does not even know a bloody thing about Quidditch, let alone tell the difference between a quaffle and a bludger but he was hired by Mr. Robbins and why? Because he's a MAN. I thought gender bias only existed in the muggle world but I was wrong. I was very wrong.

"53rd street. This must be the place."

As I park the car carefully by the side of the curb, a sweet middle-aged woman comes to the window and tells me I didn't need to park because she has Darla with her. She warns me that Darla has a really bad temper so I should be careful when handling her. The lady puts her in the front seat and says goodbye only to be returned with an angry bark.

"Now Darla, be polite to her," I say while patting her head.

"Thank you very much ma'am," I say before she walked away from the car.

"Darla, you are one lucky puppy, you know that? You're being picked up by a BMW! I'd give anything to have a car like this. Your owner must be very wealthy. I heard he owns a lot of cars. Tell me, is he handsome?"

Darla's eyes sparkle then she barks as if saying YES.

"We'll see about that. Let's go then."

Alright, where did I leave off with my job-hunting story? Oh Right, gender bias. Well, since I needed a job, I posted my resume online and left copies on publishing company desks. Two weeks passed by but I still didn't get any calls. See, this is why I never believed in Divination! Before I graduated from Hogwarts, Professor Trelawney said I would be successful in my career, meet the man of my dreams, and live happily ever after, but did any of those things actually happen! I was 26 years old, unemployed and I haven't been on the dating scene for ages! So I was lying on my bed one day, cursing my luck when my phone rang. I bolted out of bed and picked it up. YES! This girl named Lauren was the human resource person from "POSH" and she wanted to schedule an interview! I said yes of course. After getting all the details, I opened my closet and searched for something to wear. I hate to say it but I'm not really a person who's up to date with fashion so I just picked nice slacks, a white button down and a suit jacket that matched my pants. I then apparated to Diagon Alley where the office was located. When I got to the building, that was when I realized what "POSH" was. I almost didn't go through with the interview because, well like I said, I'm not your typical fashion kind of girl and POSH was a fashion magazine. I still went through with it though. I blame the sorting hat for putting me in Gryffindor to make me realize that I'm brave! When I entered the building, it was like going inside a house of dolls! Everyone had perfect hair, perfect figure, perfect make-up, perfect everything! At this point, I was feeling ridiculous because I knew I belonged somewhere else. I was ready to leave when a girl approached me. She was wearing a leather micro-mini skirt, black tube top and a pair of stilettos. Don't get me wrong because she looked amazing but I thought it was a bit odd to be dressed in practically nothing in the middle of November! Well, that girl was Lauren. I followed her into her office where she briefed me with a couple of things.

"Hermione, I don't want to sound rude but we have to do something with your name" she told me.

"Um. . . what's wrong with my name?" I asked.

"Well, it sounds too. . . I don't know PLAIN? This is POSH Hermione, the hippest most stylish place in all Diagon Alley, probably in the entire wizarding world. So, how do you feel about the name Mia?"

"Er. . ."

"Great! I knew you'd like it. I mean it's not as classy as Lauren, my name, but it'll do. Miss Parkinson will meet with you in a little bit. She's on the phone right now with Donatella."

"Donatella? As in Donatella Versace?" I asked. Well, I just wanted to make sure.

She laughed and again I felt like an idiot.

"Yes. It is in fact Miss Versace herself. You know POSH releases a muggle edition too so our fabulous editor is friends with a lot of muggle designers. Vera Wang, Oscar de la Renta, Ralph Lauren, John Galliano, Monique Lluillier, Behnaz Sorapfour, Elie Tahari, Carolina Herrera, you name it."

I know what you're thinking. Totally unreal right? I couldn't believe it myself! Anyway, on with the story. I sat there thinking what am I doing here? Perhaps they were in the process of writing an article on how to give makeovers to nerdy girls like me? Or they needed some bookworm to manage all their paperwork? My mind was on a whirl. I finally got some answers when another girl came inside the room and asked me to follow her. Her name was Jennifer and she told me she was the Senior Executive Assistant. Like everyone else in the building, she too looked amazing. She was wearing skintight suede pants, white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and really, really nice boots. I felt eyes watching me as I followed Lauren to wherever she was taking me. I knew why they were looking at me. My attire was inappropriate for the occasion. Well I didn't know that Posh was goddamn fashion magazine! If I knew, then I would've dressed better. We finally stopped and Jennifer told me to sit down. She briefed me with the position they were offering. Apparently, the editor needed two assistants. This is what happened: The former senior assistant, Agnes, moved to be the editor of Gemstone, a jewelry magazine. Jennifer who was the junior executive assistant took Agnes's place leaving her previous position open! Can you believe my luck? Finally, it was time for me to meet the boss. I went inside the office and that's when I first saw her: the "amazing" editor behind Posh's success.

"Hi, you must be Mia. Please have a seat," she said.

I sat down on one of the squashy chairs that reminded me a lot of the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No ma'am I don't," I said. "All I know is that you are the editor of Posh."

"I see. Well my name is Pansy Parkinson. It says right here on your resume that you went to Hogwarts. I'm a fellow alumnus myself. I graduated a couple of years ago. I was in the same graduating class as Harry Potter," she said.

I seriously thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I wasn't expecting that Pansy Parkinson would be my future boss. Heck I wasn't even expecting Pansy could look good. I mean she was gorgeous! Her brown hair was pulled back in a chic ponytail, simple yet still sophisticated. She didn't wear tons of make up like she used to back in the day. She wasn't the size of a cow either. I was totally impressed. She stood up from her desk and walked in front of me.

"Tell me Mia, do you know the brand, the year, and the style of these shoes?" she asked while pointing at her feet.

I swallowed hard. I had no clue.

"No ma'am I do not know."

She sat back down behind her humongous desk and asked me again.

"One final question, do you read Posh?"

"No ma'am, I do not read Posh and neither do I know a thing about fashion but I assure you, I'm a fast learner and a hard worker. I would do my very best to meet your every need if you give me this job," I said.

"Very well. You're hired. When can you start?"

"Right away Miss Parkinson."

"Pansy. They call me Pansy around here. Miss Parkinson's a bit too formal. Welcome to Posh Mia."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how this means to me Miss Parkinson. I mean Pansy."

I came out of her office with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Congratulations," said Jennifer before giving me a hug.

"Thank you."

"This will be your desk," she said while pointing to a mahogany table that was right across hers. "You'll be starting tomorrow because we're a bit short handed right now. You can go home if you like but be back tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

I nodded and started leaving when Jennifer called my name again.

"Mia, being a Junior Executive Assistant is not an easy job. What you have to know is that if you last for a whole year meaning not get fired, Pansy will write a letter of recommendation for you that could land you any job that you want in the publishing industry. Pansy's definitely a powerful woman. Look at Agnes."

"You mean the former Senior Exec Assistant?" I asked.

"Yes. She's the editor of Gemstone now and she only worked here for a year."

"Thanks Jennifer. I'll try my best to last a year. See you tomorrow," I said before finally leaving the building.

And that was how I became Pansy Parkinson's Personal Assistant. What? I didn't tell you earlier? Sorry, I guess I was too busy complaining how much a pain in the arse she is. Do you see why I took the job though? If I don't get fired for a whole year, Pansy will write me the recommendation letter. Do you know what I'd do with it? I will wave it in front of Mr. Robbins's fat face then watch him beg me to become the Daily Prophet's chief editor. Hah! Life is good. So I thought. However, there is only one word that could sum up what it's like to work for Pansy. H-E-L-L!

"666 Salazar's Fortress. You're finally home Darla" I say after slamming on the car brakes.

I pull my hair into a bun, put my glasses on, get out of the car and carry Darla in my arms.

I ring the doorbell once, twice, thrice. Why is it taking forever?

"Oh my God, Darla!" I exclaim in shock as she leaps out of my arms.

"Don't jump out like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hi can I help you?" says a deep, sexy male voice from behind me. Finally!

I turn around and nearly choke as I see him. So, this is Pansy's fiancé huh? Wow! If I didn't have any dignity, I'd be drooling right now. Looks like he just got out of the shower. Oh my God, how gorgeous he looks with just faded jeans on. And his hair; wet, blond and sexy. I think I'm going to faint. No, I can't. I'll just scream mentally. Oh my, do I spy a six pack? Oh yes I do. He's so yummy I could eat him right now. What the hell? Okay, where did those thoughts running through my head come from? Keep it together Hermione. This is your boss's fiancé. No improper thoughts allowed.

"Hi, I'm Pansy's assistant. I came to drop off Darla and your car," I say before placing the dog in his arms and handing him the car keys.

"Hello, I'm Draco, Pansy's fiancé."

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" I ask.

"Yes, that's me. Have we met before?" he asks.

Oh my God! He can't be! There is no way in the world that this steamy hunk is Malfoy! All right, scratch all those nice things I said about him earlier.

"Umm. . . no, actually we haven't. Well you see, I do know a Draco and his last name's Malfoy so I just assumed that Malfoy was your last name."

"So you do know me because I am Draco Malfoy."

Idiot! Hermione, you are undeniably stupid! You just, ugh! Just shut up. Think of something! Quick!

"Oh, what I meant was, I know the name Draco Malfoy because I went to Hogwarts and I recall seeing your name on one of the trophies."

Good one Hermione. You're safe, for now.

"I see. Well, thank you very much for bringing Darla and the car back. You're pretty amazing."

"What?"

What is he talking about?

"Oh, you see Darla is not really that good with people, especially girls. She doesn't even like Pansy and she's the woman I'm going to marry. It's really amazing how you can handle her."

"Well I think Darla has all the reasons to get jealous of other women."

Shit! You did not just say that. Oh my god! Oh my God! He's going to think you're flirting with him. He's laughing. How cute. Cute? Did you say Draco Malfoy was cute? Stop thinking that if you want to keep your job!

"Um. . . Mister Malfoy, would it be alright if I use your fireplace to get back to the office?" I ask.

"Oh yes absolutely. Come in."

He opens the door and allows me inside. Merlin, I need to get away as far from him as possible. His scent is driving me insane. He smells…gorgeous.

"It's right this way. By the way, just call me Draco. Mister Malfoy's too formal. Do I seem that old to you?" he asks.

Haha! Is he trying to be funny?

"Um. . . no. . . Not at all Draco."

That felt weird. I mean, I only address Malfoy as:

(1) insufferable git

(2) ferret boy

(3) Malferret and

(4) Malfoy

But never ever never EVER Draco. I never thought I'd say this but his mere name is oozing with sexiness. Aaaaahhhh! I said enough of those thoughts Hermione.

He places Darla on the floor then grabs a green jar where the Floo powder was stored.

"Here you go," he says. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"My name? Oh, it's Mia."

"Mia. That's a nice name."

"Thanks Draco. I really like your name too."

I really like your name too? Shut up! Just shut up if you can't think of anything intellectual to say. He's not supposed to have this effect on you anyway because you are enemies remember? This is DRACO effing MALFOY, Mudblood Hater Extraordinaire, and in case you forgot, you HERMIONE GRANGER are a muggle-born witch who was the subject of his eternal torture and ridicule back at Hogwarts.

"Well I better go. Pansy might need me to run more errands for her. It was nice meeting you Draco," I say while extending my hand.

Wrong move. He takes my hand but instead of just firmly shaking it, he brings it close to his lips and kisses it. Oh my lord, this requires another uncontrollable screaming inside my head. Whew…that's done.

"The pleasure's all mine Mia," he replies while looking straight into my eyes.

I feel like melting now. Those eyes! Damn those gorgeous gray eyes. I need to leave before I do something I would regret later on.

"Well. . . um. . . Goodbye then," I say quickly.

"I'll see you around Mia."

I go inside the fireplace, throw the floo and say, "Posh Office."

END OF CHAPTER.

* * *

**A/N**: Bwhahahahaha... I just imagined a recently out of the shower Draco wearing a hot pair of jeans. Yummylicious indeed!

-Crazee


	2. gearing up for glamour

"My Boss' Fiancé"**  
**

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sooooo sorry it took forever to update this fic. I'm so caught up with my other fic that I forgot I uploaded this one online. Anyway, here's chapter 2. it's not really all that good and I might re-write it. Read and tell me what you think!

**Another A/N:** This fic was inspired by "**The Devil Wears Prada**" by Lauren Weisberger. Brilliant novel. You should read it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the plot and characters you don't recognize from J.K.'s works.

* * *

"MIIAAA!" screams Pansy from inside her office. 

Did this woman put some tracking device on me when I wasn't watching? Merlin's sake, it's only been two seconds since I got back and here she is calling me, probably to bark more ridiculous orders. I enter her office and there she stands, hands on her hips and tapping her high-heeled Prada shoes.

"Where is Darla?" she asks.

"I dropped her off at Mr. Malfoy's house, Pansy," I reply.

"You what? Mia, have you gone daft? I specifically told you to bring Darla here because I haven't seen my fiancé in weeks and that's the only way I could get him to come to my office!"

What in the world is she talking about? She clearly said, "Drop her off and the car at my fiancé's house" NOT "Bring Darla here at the office!"

"Pansy, when you called me earlier, you said drop Darla off at Mr. Malfoy's house not bring her here."

"Are you implying that I'm too stupid to remember my own requests?" she asks.

YES.

"Of course not Pansy. I'm just saying that it was not what you-"

"I have no time for any of your excuses. Why don't you just admit that you made a mistake then apologize?"

Apologize? APOLOGIZE? She's expecting me to apologize when all I did was follow her damn orders! Alright, I know it's against my principles but do I have a choice? I didn't think so.

"I'm very sorry Pansy. I'll make sure that this doesn't happen again. From now on, I will listen to you requests more carefully so I wouldn't miss a single detail." I say, like an obedient servant.

"Very well, you may go."

Thank God! If I stay in this office for at least one more second, I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to pull all of Pansy's hair.

"What happened?" asks Jennifer, Pansy's senior executive assistant.

"Oh. . . um. . . well Pansy told me I was supposed to bring Darla here but she really failed to mention it when she called me earlier," I answer in a low whisper.

"That's not a first. She does that all the time so just remember to ask her for more specific details next time. By the way, did you meet Mr. Malfoy?" she asks.

I sigh heavily; okay it sounded more like a dreamy sigh. Uh oh, that is not a good sign.

"Um. . . yeah I did meet him," I reply, trying not to sound too pleased because I really was!

"You are so lucky! None of us has ever met him. He rarely comes to the office, which I think is really weird because he owns Posh and his fiancée is the editor. Anyway, most employees just know what he looks like from pictures. What does he REALLY look like Mia?"

Okay, I think this is the first time Jennifer was so full of enthusiasm while having a conversation with me. She usually just glares at me if I do something wrong like I'm a total idiot. And did I hear right? Malfoy owns this place? How come nobody told me anything?

"Oh, um. . . he's really. . . uh. . . attractive."

"Really? Oh my God! I bet he is. I have tons of pictures of him from magazine and newspaper clippings. But don't tell anyone, especially not Pansy because if she finds out someone fancies or lusts –God forgive me I lust for him, she will not stop until she finds out who the girl OR guy is, in our case, this is a magazine after all, and fire him or her no questions asked."

"YOU!"

Oh my God, did Pansy hear me say Draco no I mean Malfoy is attractive? Oh please, please no!

"YOU THERE SITTING BEHIND THE DESK NEXT TO JENNIFER!"

Wait, that doesn't sound like Pansy. It sounds like a man's voice, though a bit more feminine.

"HEEELLLOOO? ARE YOU DEAF?"

I finally found who was calling me. It was indeed a man, oh God he's wearing a CATSUIT? He really is! A skintight leather catsuit with a matching cape! And I thought the catsuit fashion died years ago.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask softly.

"YES DARLING. STAND UP, STAND UP and let BENJIE have a good look at you"

Benjie? As in Benjie the infamous wardrobe consultant of oh, like almost all the high-paid movie stars on the face of the planet? This is sooooo unreal.

"Hey Ben, this is Mia, the new Junior Executive Assistant."

"First of all JENNIFER, it's BenJIE, not Ben. Are we clear?"

Wow! I guess Pansy's not the only one who has a bossy attitude around here. I like this guy! Well, if you can call him that because he's a bit feminine. Oh who am I kidding HE IS feminine!

"Yes Benjie," answers Jennifer weakly.

"Now honey, Mia is it? Turn around my dear."

I did as I was told and I felt his eyes examining every inch of my body. I feel like I know what's coming next; that I'm fat and I don't deserve to work in this magazine because I need to be anorexic looking like those models they show on the covers.

"Very nice, very nice!" he exclaims.

What? Did I hear that right? Did Benjie just compliment me?

"Honey, I would die to have your body. You've got the cutest tushy that I've ever laid eyes on. And oh! Your waistline is fabulous, just fabulous. Your chest is perfectly proportioned with the rest of your body. I CAN work with you, oh yes I can."

Work with me? What is he talking about? Uh oh, he just took my glasses off, and pulled my hair out of the messy bun.

"Fabulous, absolutely fabulous hair. Did you ever consider wearing contact lenses?"

"Um. . . er yeah. I have them I just feel more comfortable wearing my glasses is all."

"I see. Well your glasses look really good on you. It's very sophisticated, IF YOU'RE WORKING ON A NEWSPAPER COMPANY OR SOME CRUMMY OFFICE DOWN THE STREET! In case you missed the sign outside, this is POSH my dear, POSH! The hippest most stylish place of all Diagon Alley and the entire wizarding world! Anyway, from now on, I want you to wear your contact lenses," he exclaims before breaking my glasses.

He flipping broke my glasses! But no matter how much I hated him for doing so, I realized I was nodding my head and fumbling for my contact lenses case in my purse. I put them on and regained my vision.

"Better. Much Better! Now about what you're wearing honey. I like the pinstripe business suit because it fits perfectly on you and those trousers just hug every single one of your curves not to mention it really accentuates your tush but IT has got to go! Don't worry, Benjie will take care of you. Just you wait and in no time, you'll look like a zillion bucks, not that you don't already do, mind you, you are naturally beautiful my dear. We just need to tweak you a little bit to bring out your beauty even more."

TWEAK me? Oh well, it's not like I have a choice. I bet you Pansy planned all this to happen. Maybe she was getting irritated of my sophisticated business look because I should be more glamorous in order to represent POSH when I go out in public. Like I said, I don't have a choice on this one.

"Here's my card honey. Just wait till I get my hands on you!" says Benjie excitedly.

"I'll be asking Nigel, my assistant to send you some things from our previous photo shoot. They would absolutely look gorgeous on you! And oh, Nigel, can you inform Tara from cosmetics that I need to talk to her. Also, inform Valerie from accessories that I'll be needing her help as well."

Nigel, Benjie's scrawny looking assistant took down all Benjie's orders then set to work right away.

Benjie approached me and hugged me.

"Welcome to the Glam World baby!"

Everything just went high speed after that. Nigel comes to my desk carrying bags and bags of designer clothes.

"Go ahead. Open them. I'm sure you'll be pleased. I helped Benjie pick some of them out for you."

I drop all the contents of one bag on my desk and I nearly fell off my seat not just because all these things probably cost more than all the clothes in my wardrobe combined including my book collection which I'm proud to say occupies about 4 humongous bookcases in my flat but the clothes are all gorgeous! There are two Calvin Klein cashmere sweaters so soft I could sleep on them! I also got this cute pencil skirt, sleeveless turtlenecks, and a halter dress from Prada, a wrap dress from Dior, two pairs of Sevens jeans, two Ralph Lauren button up shirts ( I guess Benjie understood my love of wholesome clothing) 4 Tommy Hilfiger hipsters with a post it note stuck on one of them saying (_Mia Honey, you must absolutely wear these trousers. If I had your butt, I wouldn't hesitate to flaunt it – Benjie_) I don't think he'll stop bringing up the subject of my arse! It's really quite funny. Anyway, the list goes on as I emptied all the bags that Nigel brought for me. There are of course, some clothes that you wouldn't catch me dead wearing them because they showed too much skin but in general, I am very pleased. Benjie does really know what he's doing. Tara from Cosmetics then arrives and she's pulling a luggage behind. She places it on my desk and opens it, revealing tons of cosmetics.

"Now Mia, Benjie and I specifically pulled out all these cosmetics for you. Everything here is guaranteed to match your skin tone and accentuate your facial features," she says.

"How did you know these would match my skin tone?" I ask.

"There are tons of security cameras in this place Mia. It was easy to freeze frame your face in one of the videos."

"OH" was all I could say.

"Anyway, here is a booklet of how to do your make-up and hair. It is divided in several categories and subcategories so you wouldn't have any trouble to decide what make up you should wear. I also included some sketches of hairstyles that you might want to try and they are easy! Oh look, Valerie's here. You don't mind if I stay here while she shows you some of the fabulous accessories that Benjie picked for you do you?"

"Um. . . of course not. Feel free."

"Thank you."

Wow, this is definitely not what I expected Benjie would do for me! I still can't believe all these are mine.

"Mia? Hi I'm Valerie from Accessories, pleased to meet you," she says as she offered her hand.

"Benjie and I have very high glam accessories for you."

She places several bags on my desk and I quickly empty all of them. Oh my God! My very first pair of Knee-high Boots from. . . PRADA! There are also a few pairs of Jimmy Choo heels, Manolo stiletto sandals, Celine slip-ons and I wide range of other shoes including trainers (STELLA McCARTNEY for Addidas!), flip-flops, high heels and more. The other bag Valerie brought had purses. From totes, to hobos, clutch and shoulder bags, you name it, it's there. There are also belts and other accessories that I didn't even know existed until now. Needless to say, I am officially geared up to become a glamorous gal. I said thank you to Nigel, Tara, and Valerie and they were all very happy with what they have given me. After they have left, Benjie arrives again and I instantly jump out of my seat to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much Benjie. But um, don't you think you gave me too much stuff?"

"Don't fret my dear. Most of the clothes you got are to be given away to Posh employees anyway. I'm glad I got first dibs on them because I got you the best clothes, accessories and cosmetics! Now, the next time I see you, I expect you to look like a million bucks understood?" he says, lifting my chin up.

I smile and nod my head and he gives me a huge bear hug before leaving. I walk back to my desk and I notice that Jennifer is frowning.

"You're really lucky you know. Most employees don't even get noticed by Ben, I mean Benjie and you, you're just new here and you totally hit the jackpot with all those things he gave you."

Am I detecting a hint of jealousy? Oh no, earlier, she was so enthusiastic about our discussion regarding Malfoy and now she hates me again? I know, I'll give her something. I took out a Chanel tote bag and a pair of Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses (I have more than one anyway) and hand them to Jennifer.

"For me?" she asks.

"Uh huh."

"Um. . . I don't know what to say. Thank you Mia. Most people here just keep stuff to themselves but you. . . you -

"Don't mention it. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's 4 o'clock. Just one more hour till we're home sweet home again."

"MIIAAAA!"

Always trust Pansy to interrupt a good conversation.

"Coming," I say.

Jennifer smiles at me and says, "Good luck."

I enter Pansy's office and approach her behemoth desk.

"When I come in tomorrow morning, I expect my breakfast to be warm, ready and waiting on this desk. I want all my newspapers and magazines all laid out and ask Jennifer how I want them ordered. Also, I do not drink coffee from the machines in this office. I specifically want YOU to go to Muggle London and get me a tall vanilla latte, with nonfat milk from Starbucks. And last, I want the bulletin updated by 9 o'clock tomorrow morning here on my desk understood?"

"Yes Pansy."

"Get my coat, I'm leaving," she orders.

I retrieve her mink coat from the closet near my desk and handed it to her trying to resist the urge of calling her a murderer for wearing animal fur for warmth.

"By the way, did you meet Drakey Poo?" she asks.

"Um. . Mister Malfoy you mean?" I reply.

"Yes that's what I meant," she answers sternly.

"Yes I did Pansy."

And he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans! If Pansy was an Occlumens, I would be fired right now.

"Well, what did you think of him?"

"Um. . . I think you two are a perfect couple Pansy."

She flashes me a smile and says,

"We are, aren't we? Mia, I want you to help me plan our engagement party. It's not until next year because we're both busy to throw a gathering right now but I really want you to be a part of it."

"I would love to be of assistance Pansy."

"Good. Taa taa then," she says before disapparating.

I return to my desk to start gathering all my things.

"She's gone Jenn."

"I know, let's get out of here."

After arranging the tons of stuff that were just given to me, I happily apparate to my humble flat.

* * *

"Hey Mione!" says Ginny who was examining herself in the full-length mirror located in my bedroom. 

Ginny and I share this flat. I just got out of uni and I couldn't afford to pay rent all by myself and it was my luck that Ginny was looking for a place as well. She's still finishing University herself, getting a degree in Charms not just because she loves it and is very good at it but Professor Flitwick wanted her to take his place when he retires from teaching at Hogwarts. We've been best friends from the first day we've met and I'm really happy I share this place with her

"Having a big date tonight Gin?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. What do you think of this outfit?"

"You look gorgeous. Your man will definitely drool all over you and worship the ground you walk on."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"No! I am dead serious. You look HOT! Who's the lucky guy anyway?"

"You'll see Mione."

I drop all the bags on the floor and collapse on my bed.

"What's all this stuff?" she asks curiously.

"Oh some clothes and accessories I got from work. You wouldn't believe how much stuff they gave me."

"I guess working for Parkinslut does have perks huh Mione?"

"I suppose."

I get up and search for something from the pile that I just dropped on the floor.

"Here," I say, throwing Ginny a black Fendi handbag.

"Wow Mione. Fendi? This must've cost a fortune!"

"I got it for free and I want you to have it. And I think it goes perfectly well with that dress."

"Awww. . . thank you Mione," she says before hugging me.

The doorbell rings as Ginny and I broke away from our hug.

"I'll get it. You stay here and make yourself even more gorgeous," I say as I left the room.

"Just a minute."

When I opened the door, the person was no other than Harry Potter himself.

"Oh my God Harry!" I practically screamed before hugging one of my best mates.

"Mione! I didn't know you were living with Ginny. She told me I knew who her flat mate was but I didn't know it was you. This is such a pleasant surprise!" Harry says.

"How's pro Quidditch treating you? Oh where are my manners, come in. Ginny's just finishing up. She'll be out in a minute."

"Quidditch is awesome as usual. We have a game against Bulgaria next week. Maybe you could come. It'll be just like old times Mione. Ron will be thrilled when I tell him you're staying with his sister."

"Er. . . Bulgaria? As in Viktor's team Bulgaria?"

"Oh. . . er. . yeah. Um. . . you don't have to go if you don't want to. I totally understand."

If you didn't know, Viktor and I broke up after I graduated from Hogwarts. I surprise visited him but I found him in bed with another girl. I can still remember him yelling "_Herm-own- ninny. I'm soreeh. It's not vat you think!_". That's when I decided to end our relationship and as much as I don't want to see his lying and cheating face again, I wanted to support Harry, Ron and the entire England Quidditch team.

"Is it on a weekend because I'm not free on weekdays. I'm working now."

"Yes, it's on a Saturday. Where do you work?"

"At Posh, this fashion magazine."

"Really? Wow! But, you mean to say you work for Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, Ron and I were interviewed by their staff and asked us to do a spread on the magazine wearing our Quidditch uniforms. Hold on a minute, you're working for Malfoy!"

"You knew he owns Posh? Am I the only flipping person in this country who doesn't know about this?"

"Don't worry, Ron didn't either. But I did not dare tell him. No matter how much I insist on Malfoy being a changed man, I know he wouldn't listen."

"Did you say Malfoy is a changed man? Harry, are you ill?" I ask, feeling his forehead for a sign of fever.

"No Mione, I'm not. Ever since his father died when Voldemort fell, he's been quite a nice lad. We're sort of friends, I suppose."

"Hi Harry" says Ginny.

"Hi Gi-

Ginny approaches Harry and uses her hand to close Harry's mouth

"It's not polite to stare Mr. Potter."

"You look amazing Ginny."

"Thanks. Shall we?"

"Of course. I'll see you later Mione and oh, I'll give the tickets to Ginny. I'll make sure they are top box. Good night."

"Good Night you two. Have fun and Harry, take care of Gin alright?"

"I will."

I kiss them both on the cheek before kicking them out of the flat. Well, I'm all alone again. You would think that after years of not dating, I'd be used to this but I feel very lonely. I feel like I'm the only girl in this country without a boyfriend! Gin has Harry and Padma's with Ron. Ugh. I feel an urge to open a book right now. Yes that's what I need to do. Read to forget about my dilemma. I pick a very thick one from my bookcase and flip through the pages but I can't seem to focus my attention on the words. My mind seems to be occupied by something else, or rather someone. Oh my God no! I can't help but picture Malfoy in his faded jeans with his blond hair wet and sexy, and those abs! Damn it Hermione, you are going insane. I slam the book shut and return it to its place then head to my room. I put away all my new clothes inside my wardrobe and laid in bed.

"_The pleasure's all mine_" said Draco as he kissed my hand when we met.

Why does this keep echoing in my head! Why did I have to see Draco today? Why did he have to kiss my hand instead of just shake it? This is really getting my nerves. Am I starting to like Draco Malfoy?

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N: **Hate it? Like it? Feel like flaming it? Go ahead. 

Um. . . next chapter would be Mione being transformed and Draco stopping by at the office which is really weird since he doesn't like setting foot on Posh. Maybe he has a reason to drop by now that Mia's working for Pansy. Teehehehehehehehehe.

Thank you to all reviewers. You guys keep me going. I hope you guys won't stop leaving comments. Thanks again. Mwahz!

-CrazeePurpleMonkey


	3. Yet Another Encounter with the Fiancé

"My Boss' Fiancé"**  
**

**A/N:** Hullo. As you may have noticed, this fic hasn't much got of a plot yet so it would be really helpful if you share some of your ideas. It's really weird because I know what's going to happen in the end but I can't figure out what stuff to put in order to get there. Hahahahahahaha.

**Another A/N:** I know almost everybody in this fic is Out Of Character but if it really bugs you, I apologize. Since this is Post Hogwarts I decided to change their attitudes a bit because I think it will work well with the story.

**And ANOTHER A/N**: By the way, sorry if there's not a lot of Draco/Mione action yet. I usually like to take their falling-in-love process slow so I hope you don't mind.

**And now for something completely the same, another A/N:** This fic was inspired by Lauren Weisberger's book, "The Devil Wears Prada." It's a good read. I highly recommend it.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They all belong to the master, J.K. Rowling. 

**CHAPTER 3:** Can't think of a title. . . /

* * *

Mmmppfffhhh! What is that sound? Somebody make it stop. Stop ringing. Can't a person get some sleep around here? Oh crap! Ringing? I'm really thinking of having a panic attack right now because I think Pansy is calling my mobile phone again. Breathe Hermione. Oh no, no time for that, she's calling! But as I bolt out of bed, I soon realize that the ringing is coming from my alarm clock. Thank Merlin! Well, it's five thirty in the bloody morning and the sun's not even up yet! Although I want to stay in bed, bury my head underneath the soft pillow and wrap myself with my warm quilt, I have to get up, drag my as Benjie calls it, "cute tushy" to the bathroom for a quick shower, and figure out how to dress myself in a glamorous yet sophisticated manner then get to the office before 7 a.m. Not a big deal. I have an hour and a half to do all that but I'm not worried. No, not worried at all because since I don't know a single thing about stylish clothes let alone putting make up on, I just feel that everything will be fine and dandy. On the bright side, there's only 351 days left till I become the Daily Prophet's new editor. That's 50 weeks and 250 working days. I guess that's enough to keep me sane. . . for now. 

After taking probably the quickest shower that I've ever taken in my entire life, here I am in front of my vanity table trying to find away to fix the mess I'd like to call my face. I actually don't look that bad. I guess Benjie's right, I just need a little tweaking. Oh yeah, I just remembered, Tara gave me a how-to-do booklet and sketches. Let's see, CATEGORY: Casual, SUBCATEGORY: Workplace attire and viola! There are about twenty different descriptions of what clothes I could wear, which make up and hairstyle would go with the outfit. Wow, this is brilliant! She even wrote down the spells too. (Note to self: Thank Tara for making this easy for me.) Lavender and Parvati would flip if I tell them about this! Here's a complete detail of what I'm wearing. A black off-the-shoulder top, a khaki colored pencil skirt and knee-high boots. After deciding and fixing everything, I think I'm ready to step into the office as the new and improved, glamorized Hermione Granger, I mean MIA! Did I just make up a word?

"Looking good hot mama!" says Mike, the Posh building security guard.

"Mike, it's me," I reply, and just like that, his jaw drops to the ground.

"Mia?"

"The one and only."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. . . uh. . ."

"It's quite alright Mike. So tell me, am I the first one here again?" I ask, feeling rather proud because I pretty much open up the office everyday.

"Er. . . no, not really. Miss Parkinson has been here for about 20 minutes now."

What is she doing here at this hour? 20 flipping minutes? It's only 6:45 and she usually comes in late. I'm in big and I mean BIG trouble.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's probably someone else."

"I sure do wish I'm lying to you right now but I'm serious. She looked angry when I told her you weren't here yet."

"Oh my god! I have to go!"

Run Hermione! FASTER! FASTER! Okay, I can't really go any faster because first of all, I'm wearing a skirt and second, I have high-healed boots on! Why is apparition prohibited in this place? This is not Hogwarts for crying out loud! I get on the lift as quickly as I possibly could and push the top floor button because since Pansy is the editor, it's just fitting for such a remarkable person to have an office on the highest floor of the building. Elevator music usually calms me down but it's not working! I'm watching the little numbers on top light up and, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. Finally the 20th floor! I rush to Pansy's office and sure enough, she is standing by her floor to ceiling office window, hand on her hip, and taping her Gucci shoes and raising her perfectly arched brow at me. Why must she always do that every time I come in? WHY?

"You're late," she says sternly.

Late? I'm not even supposed to be here until 7 o'clock. For your information Miss Parkinson, I am ten minutes early!

"I'm sorry Pansy. It's just that I thought you weren't going to be here until later because you usually come in late and-"

"Mia, I am the editor. I can come in whenever I want and I expect that my PERSONAL ASSISTANT, meaning YOU, to be here to attend to my needs. I'm beginning to think you are not capable of doing your job."

Oh no, she's going to fire me! She's going to fire me! I cannot believe Pansy bloody Parkinson is going to fire me.

"But since this is the first time you came in late, I'll let you off."

She goes over to her desk and picks up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. Then she looks at me and says,

"What are you waiting for? The resurrection of Lord Voldemort? Get my breakfast and my coffee."

"Yes Pansy, right away."

As I turn my back on her, she stops me. What now? Do you want me shine your shoes, do your laundry and clean your house next?

"Nice shoes by the way. You're actually quite pretty when you dress yourself properly. The pantsuit thing was really irritating me. I'm glad you decided to wear REAL clothes Mia."

"Er. . . Thank you."

First of all, pantsuits are real clothes and the probable reason why it was irritating her is because I, unlike some other people can pull it off wearing that outfit quite well. Benjie told me so and he is the most sought fashion consultant in the planet and I mean the planet because he is famous in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Right then. Must go and do my job now.

I'm finally in front of the wall that leads into Leaky Cauldron and of course Muggle London where I have to get Starbucks coffee for my boss. As I walk along the pavement, a couple of guys whistle as they pass me and some of them even had the same comment as Mike. I swear, guys these days have little or no respect for women anymore.

I get to Starbucks and as I was expecting, the queue was long. Great. Just flipping great. Uh oh, my phone is ringing. Caller ID says it's HER. If this phone wasn't so expensive, I wouldn't hesitate to throw it on the street and let cars smash it to pieces. I better take this call.

"MIIIIAAAA?" she screams and I could still hear her even though the phone was away from my ear.

"Hello Pansy," I say politely.

"What is taking you so long? I asked you to get my food and my coffee 15 minutes ago and you're still not back!"

"Pansy, there's a long line and I just can't cut to get your latte. It's unfair to these people because they've been here earlier than-"

"I DO NOT CARE IF THERE'S A QUEUE! I. WANT. MY. COFFEE. RIGHT. NOW. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Then she hung up. Remind me again why I took this job? I mean, yes, I do work for a magazine but there is NOTHING intellectual about it. I'm basically Pansy's maid! But I guess that's the only way I'll be able to get the position I want at the Prophet. Yes. I want the Prophet job. I want the Prophet job. I want the bloody Prophet job! Okay, time to cut this line.

"Excuse me, coming through," I say as I push through the crowd.

"Miss, I know what you're going to say. You're in a hurry but the line is back there and let me remind you that all these people are in a hurry as well," says the barista.

"Umm. . . Janice," I say, looking at her nametag. "I'm really sorry but you see I work for Posh, you know the fashion magazine. I'm actually Pansy Parkinson's personal assistant and she'd be disappointed if I don't get her a tall latte right away."

"You work for THE Pansy Parkinson. OH my God! I love her! We all love her here at Starbucks. Was it a tall latte that you wanted?"

"Yes, with nonfat milk please. Add in a grande white chocolate mocha frap, no whip, please."

"Yes right away and please tell Miss Parkinson that we love her work."

"I sure will. Thanks Janice."

"No, thank YOU."

So it is true. Muggles know who Pansy is. It's difficult to say that I'm not impressed because I really am. Guess I just have to wait for my order. If they don't hurry up, Pansy is going to kill me.

Five minutes later, Janice comes up to me and hands me my order. Wow that was fast. They must really luuurrvvee Pansy.

"Thank you Janice," I say politely.

"You're welcome miss Mia. Come back again and when you do, just go straight to me and I'll take care of everything for you."

"Right. Bye then."

Starbucks coffee? Check. This leaves me on more last stop. Thank God it's in Diagon Alley. The name of the restaurant is Antonio's and the food is quite expensive too but hey, I'm not the one paying for it.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Miss Parkinson's breakfast," I say to the cute guy at the register.

"Oh, here you are Miss. Don't worry it's still warm and do give Miss Pansy our regards."

"Will do. Thanks much."

I rush back to the office feeling like I'm running the marathon and Jennifer is sitting behind her desk as I reach the top floor.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"Where do you think? Is she really angry?"

"She's not in there so just fix her food and place it on her desk."

Whew. I'm tired and my feet are hurting and it's really not a good time to face Pansy's wrath when I'm feeling like this. Thank heavens she's not here. I enter her office and transfer her food on a plate. 30 galleons for blueberry pancakes and 3 slices of bacon? Boy, money sure isn't an object for her. Okay, so everything is set. I better get out of here before she comes back.

As soon as I sit down on my office chair, Pansy comes out of the lift and she doesn't look angry at all. Maybe I wouldn't be in trouble after all. She goes inside her office without even saying anything to me; she didn't let alone look at me. As she closes the door, I sigh in relief and slump on my chair. Thank You Merlin!

"MIIIIAAAA?"

And there she goes again. I knew it was too good to be true. What did I do now? I didn't put cockroaches on her food even though I really wanted to.

"What the hell is this?" she asks angrily, referring to the food tray on her desk as I enter her office.

"Your breakfast Pansy."

"I perfectly know what it is but what is it doing on my desk?"

"I thought you wanted your food to be on your desk so when you get back you can eat."

"Mia, I don't want to be rude but are you daft? I already had breakfast at the conference room with my associates. When I called, I told you I wanted my food right at that moment but you failed to show up so I don't need this to be on my desk right now," she says looking at me like I'm some stupid muggle.

Trying to avoid any more arguments with her, I take the food tray off her desk and head towards the door.

"What happened?" Jennifer asks.

"Well, I got her what she wanted and then she told me she already had breakfast in the conference room."

"She did not."

"She did too. She could've told me when she rang. What a bitch!" I said in irritation.

"How can you say such a thing MIA? Pansy is absolutely the most fabulous fashion editor. She's really talented and beautiful and she has a good heart."

Er? This is another thing I observed for the past two weeks that I've been working here. People seem to not like badmouthing Pansy. They would occasionally say yes, she's a female dog but they would just take it back and praise Pansy just like what Jennifer did. Why are people so afraid of her?

"I mean, Mia, she gave you a job every girl would die for to have and you. . . you just say that she's a, I don't want to say it, just because she didn't tell you that she had breakfast already? I can't believe you!"

Ugh, and I can't believe you. I don't want to argue about this.

* * *

What a waste. 30 flipping galleons for a measly breakfast and where did it all end up? In the bloody trash bin! When I arrive back to my desk, I notice that Jennifer is not at hers. She probably went off to gossip and tell people I called Pansy a female dog. I take out my mobile from my purse hoping to call Ginny but the office phone starts ringing. I know you're wondering why we have one. Well since Posh releases a muggle issue, we get tons of calls from designers, make up artists, models and other professionals in the magazine industry every day so the "felytone" as Ron once called it, is an absolute must. I better answer it. 

"Hello Posh office, this is Mia how may I help you?" I say in a fake cheerful voice.

"Good morning Mia. This is Ralph Lauren. I was wondering if I could speak to your boss."

I cannot believe this. Ralph bloody Lauren knows Pansy?

"Of course sir. Can you hold for a moment?"

"Yes my dear. Thank you."

I knock on Pansy's door before entering and say,

"Pansy, you have a phone call. It's Mr. Lauren on line 2."

"Thank you Mia."

Hang on. Did she just say what I think she said? Pansy thanked me for the very first time. This moment will go down in history forever. Um. . . er…why is something brushing up my leg? When I look down it's Darla! Uh oh, this means HE'S here.

"Well, hello there," I say as I pick up the puppy from the floor.

"Sorry about that Miss," he apologizes.

"Oh, it's quite alright. She's adorable Draco."

"Have we met before?" he asks.

He doesn't recognize who I am? Wow.

"Yes we have but you obviously have forgotten who I am."

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. You look so familiar and your voice sounds familiar, so are your eyes."

"Draco, it's me, Mia!" and just like Mike, his jaw drops too. Am I going to have this effect on people every time I dress up in REAL clothes?

"Mia? Are you really? I didn't recognize you. Well that explains why my little girl was so excited to see you that she jumped out of my arms and nearly gave me a heart attack," he exclaims as he allowed Darla to lick his hand. It's really sweet because I never thought Draco would be able to show even a little act of kindness to animals but he really loves Darla.

"So what brought you here? I heard you rarely set foot on your own company. Why the sudden change of mind?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I don't know. I was insanely bored at home and it's been a while since I've visited Diagon Alley so I decided to come here."

"Are you still bored?" I inquire.

He looks into my eyes and says,

"Not anymore."

Hang on, am I flirting with Draco I mean Malfoy? In Pansy's very own office? In front of HER? Hermione, you're going to get yourself sacked!

"Hem, Hem," said Pansy.

Here it comes.

"Mia, I want you to arrange a flight for me to Paris. I'll be taking my private jet. Ralph Lauren just invited me to a fashion show and I simply cannot refuse him. Ask Jennifer for necessary phone numbers to call."

"Yes Pansy. Oh, here's Darla Mr. Malfoy," I say as I place her in his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco?"

I just smile at him then quickly look away because I know Pansy is watching us.

"Will that be all that you're needing Pansy?" I ask.

"No. Give Posh Paris a call and tell them that will need a hairstylist and a make-up artist while I'm there. Also, book the Coco Chanel suite at the Plaza Hotel. Look for Monsieur Renaldi and tell him I'll be staying there for a week. He'll know what to do. That's all."

"Pansy, Darla and I will be going. I have to meet some friends at the Leaky Cauldron in a few minutes," says Draco.

"Leaky Cauldron? Drakey why go to such a lowly place when you can do better?" whines my boss.

"Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that awful name? And the Leaky Cauldron is not a lowly place. It's about the only place where you can find witches and wizards that are not snobby. Enjoy your trip to France my dear."

"But I was hoping you'd go with me Draco."

I am so tempted to roll my eyes seeing Pansy act like a child.

"You know I'd love to but do you not remember that there's a Quidditch match between England and Bulgaria this weekend? I can't miss it because I am one of the England team's sponsor. And about the jet you were asking Mia to arrange for you, can't you just apparate to the France Office?"

"No. I don't want to. Traveling the muggle way is much more relaxing. And besides, I'll be working on the layout of next month's issue so I need the time. Which reminds me, Mia, go to the editorial department and ask Willard for the book."

I nod and still decide to say because she might tell me to do something for her again.

"Well I best be going. Zabini is probably waiting for me already. Bye Love."

I watch Draco kiss his fiancée and I am completely surprised it's not very intense. I mean back at Hogwarts everybody talked about him and Pansy making out or shagging whenever and wherever they wanted but the way they kiss, it's like Draco is forcing himself to kiss her. But maybe I'm just hallucinating. How can he force himself to show his affection to the woman he's going to spend the rest of his life with? Yup, I probably am just imagining it. But I do wonder what it would like to be kissed by the debonair Draco Malfoy. Sigh. . . he would touch my cheek with his hand then look deeply into my eyes before touching my lips with his own. He would pull me closer to him and run his fingers through my hair until I sigh and flung my arms around his neck to. . . WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? That was wrong. And I mean really, REALLY wrong. Stop thinking about kissing Malfoy dammit! He's your boss' fiancé meaning he's not only taken and forbidden, but he could also cost you your job and the Daily Prophet position that you are basically dying to get. NO MORE IMPURE THOUGHTS ABOUT DRACO! Darla starts barking at Pansy and that ultimately causes them to stop kissing. I guess I'm a bit happy they did because Pansy was beginning to annoy me, not that she never stops annoying me. What I mean is, I'm starting to get jealous. Wait, what? No I'm not. I am not jealous. Most definitely not. Merlin, I need to get out of here.

As I reach for the door, Draco's hand beat mine to the doorknob so he opens it for me and says, "After you." I just weakly say "Thanks." I can't even look at him because (1) I could feel Pansy shooting daggers as she looks at me and her fiancé and (2) that image of him kissing me might flash in my head again and I just can't let it happen and I WILL not let it happen.

"Hey Jennifer, do you have the phone numbers that I could call to arrange Pansy's jet. She's flying to Paris this weekend for a Ralph Lauren fashion show."

She opens her drawer and hands me a huge folder filled with telephone numbers of just about everyone including airline companies, restaurants, hairstylists, make-up artists, hotels, etcetera. Great, it'll take me forever to find the ONE phone number that I need to arrange her majesty's flight.

"Mia, can you hold Darla for a moment?" asks Draco.

He's still here? I thought he already left! Seeing I didn't have much choice, I take Darla from him and place her on my lap as I sit on my office chair. Draco takes out his mobile phone and begins pressing the keypad and soon he is talking to someone.

"Hello Tim? Draco here. Pansy needs a jet this weekend. She's flying to Paris for a fashion show. Can you take care of it? Alright, thanks mate."

He flips his phone close and places it in his pocket.

"Not to worry. The flight is all taken care of so all you have to worry about now are her make up and hair appointments. I would help you but I wouldn't know who to ring," he says.

"Oh my gosh, Thank you so much," I exclaim gratefully.

"You're welcome. I know it's hard to work for my fiancée. I'm glad I could help. C'mon Darla. We're going to see your Uncle Blaise."

Darla who is currently sitting on my lap just yawns at him. How cute.

"Aww c'mon. I thought you had a crush on him. He'd be disappointed if he doesn't see you."

That is so adorable, the way he talks to Darla like she's his own child.

"Darla, Mia needs to get back to work. Do you want Pansy to get mad at her?"

At the sound of Pansy's name, she starts barking madly. I carry her in my arms and say,

"Tell you what, I'll walk both of you out and by the time we're at the door, I bet you Darla would jump out my arms and come with you."

"Alright then. I'll take you up on that offer," says he.

As I get up, Jennifer looks like she is about to have a heart attack. She says "Go Mia" softly to me. I swear she is the oddest person I've ever met. A while ago she was mad at me for calling Pansy a female dog and now she's excited that I'm talking to Draco? Very odd indeed.

We get on the lift and I press the ground floor button. As the lift starts moving, he starts conversing with me again.

"Hey listen. Um. . . I have an extra ticket to the Quidditch match this weekend and since Pansy's not going to be here, maybe you would like to go with me?"

Did he just ask me out? Oh Merlin he did! Never in my wildest dreams did I expect for him to ask me out. I mean come on he's Draco Malfoy and I'm-

"What do you say Mia?"

I'm MIA. He thinks I'm Mia and that's the reason why he's asking me to go with him. Bloody hell. And I thought he didn't hate muggles anymore. How can you be so stupid Mione? If he knew you were Hermione "mudblood" Granger, he wouldn't even be talking to you let alone standing right next to you.

"Um. . . gee. . . you know I'd love to but I already have plans this weekend. Hey, maybe you'll see me at the match," I say, trying to sound polite.

"Oh, that's alright. I understand. So you'll be there then?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll be cheering for England of course."

"That's wonderful. They have a good chance of winning and I'm telling you that Viktor Krum cannot compare to Harry Potter. I played him myself back at Hogwarts and he never missed the snitch except for that one time when-"

"Yes, I do remember what happened," I say remembering how the dementors came to the pitch and Harry fell off his broom and Diggory got the snitch instead.

"Well, here we are," I say

"Yeah, here we are."

We're just standing here in front of the door with Mike watching us smile at each other.

"You uh, better go Draco. Blaise is waiting for you isn't he?"

"Oh, right Zabini. Let's go Darla."

I kiss Darla then hand her to Draco.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then Mia. I'd like to get to know you better. Maybe we can get coffee sometime?"

I stare at him with a puzzled expression on my face. Why is he doing this?

"Or we can get tea if you like."

I laugh. Who knew Draco Malfoy had a sense of humor?

"Yeah, maybe we can some other time."

"Alright. Bye then."

"Bye Draco, bye Darla."

I watch as he walked away, then he looks back and waves at me. When Draco was already out of my view, I realize that Mike is staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You fancy Him," he states.

"What? That was a joke right?"

"It sure ain't and you know it."

"Just. . . just shut up Mike! And it's 'isn't' NOT ain't," I say with my face growing hot.

"You know Mia, you and Mr. Malfoy will actually make a very good couple. He's handsome and you, you're gorgeous. All you have to do is bump Miss Parkinson out of the picture and you'll have him to yourself."

"Mike. . ." I say with a tone of warning in my voice.

"You think I'm joking don't you? Well I'm serious. I've seen the way you two were looking at each other. Just don't forget to send me an invitation when you two get married Miss Granger or shall I say Mrs. Draco Malfoy?"

Yeah, that would happen. I was being sarcastic okay? Malfoy and I big fat NO but Mia and Draco, it's quite possible but I wouldn't allow it because, well, you already know the reason why it would never happen so there's no use of repeating it again.

"Talk to me when you're done daydreaming alright Mike?"

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N:** Future chapters will hopefully be a bit better (crosses fingers) Please don't abandon my fic just because this chapter was bad. 

Thanks for all the reviews by the way. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I'll update again as soon as I can. Quidditch match will be on the next chapter unless I decide to write a different one before it.

Thanks again and don't forget to Review. Just remember one thing, BE BRUTAL!

-CrazeePurpleMonkey


	4. The Quidditch Match

"My Boss' Fiancé"**  
**

**A/N:** hullo everyone! First and foremost, I just want to apologize for the really late update. I've been really busy. But. . . I think chapter 4 for this fic has been delayed long enough so I'm going to update for you guys. I swear this fic should be entitled "CrazeePurpleMonkey's Most Ignored Fiction" hehehe. My brain is still kind of not functioning so pardon the crappy stuff that I'll be coming up with. Alrighty, I think that's enough blabbing for now. Enjoy.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. They belong to the master, J.K. Rowling. 

**CHAPTER 4 :** The Quidditch Match

* * *

What did I ever do to deserve this? I mean, I've been a good daughter, student, friend, not to mention employee. (I work for Pansy Parkinson so I have all the right to say I'm a good employee.) But why, why, why does this have to happen? Ginny came in my room a couple of minutes ago to give me the Quidditch match ticket and as promised by Mr. Harry Potter himself, it's a seat at the top box. Not only that, I also got an all-access badge meaning I could meet the team in their changing room. Their flipping CHANGING ROOM catch my drift? I know I should be yelling, kicking, screaming, and acting like a complete lunatic but I'm just not inclined to do these things. Hmm. . . I think I'm just going to stay in bed for the rest of the day. That's right, I refuse to be unglued from my bed. 

Why? You're asking why? I'm going to see a Quidditch match between England and Bulgaria, which happens to be my ex-boyfriend better known as Vicky Krum's team. I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to see his unpleasant cheating face again because I might not be able to control myself for hexing him so many times he'd wish he shouldn't have toyed with Hermione Granger's emotions. And, oh yeah, I almost forgot, the most adored Slytherin Sex God (Yes I admit it. Are you happy now?) who has no clue whatsoever that the girl he knows as "Mia" is really the Mud blood Hermione Granger who he loathes and despises more than anyone in this world is going to be there as well. As if it couldn't get any worse, there is a slight possibility, no wait, there's a DEFINITE possibility that he'll be sitting at the top box with us! With ME even, since Pansy's out of the country. (I know it doesn't seem like it, but I am celebrating her departure) But seriously, why did Draco have to choose to sponsor England? Why not some other team in Great Britain like Wales or Scotland? Right, he lives in England.

Ugh! Okay, so I am more concerned about Draco than I am about Viktor. Come on, why wouldn't I? I've been keeping a terrible secret from him. A secret that wouldn't only make him hate me even more than he already does but a secret that could cost the job that I would die for. But the thing is, I'm starting to like Draco and I think he's starting to like me too. Bottom line, I CAN'T STAND LYING TO HIM ANYMORE! If he's going to like me, which is really impossible because he's engaged to be married in eleven months and ugh, how did that notion of him starting to like me got inside my head anyway? Well, suppose Draco does like me, I want him to like me as the real me, meaning Hermione Granger NOT Mia McAllister (made-up last name that only Draco knows) Sigh. . . Draco. I love saying his name. Draco. Draco. DRACO! So why is it that all of a sudden the mere thought of his name is giving me butterflies when a couple of weeks ago I was practically scolding myself for imagining him in those low-rise jeans with his shirt off? (Yummy!) I really haven't a clue. If you were in my shoes, I'm sure you couldn't resist the temptation. We're talking about Draco Lucius Malfoy here. Tell me that you are not tempted just by talking about him. See? I told you it's difficult!

"Mione breakfast is ready!"

It's Ginny. Remind me to thank Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for raising that amazing daughter of theirs. She made breakfast! Aaah. . . the smell of toast, and Hermione's stomach begins to rumble.

"Your toast is getting cold. Rise and shine, today is a wonderful day."

Right. Maybe for you because your boyfriend happens to be a hot star seeker. Well the star seeker's true for me. I wouldn't think Harry is hot because he's my bloody best friend and it's just wrong to think of him that way. And besides, Draco Malfoy is the hot one. Okay, I just really need to slap myself mentally right now. Stop thinking about your boss's fiancé! Crud, I can't get up now. Remember I refuse to unglue myself from this bed? But ugh, my stomach, the smell of toast, eggs and sausage and agh! I can't take it. I haven't had a decent breakfast since I started working at Posh. It's about time I start living again, at least during weekends when I don't have to go to work half-starved and be even more starved because I can't even eat a bite due to Pansy's insane demands. Time to head for the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy," greets Ginny as she pages through the latest issue of the Daily Prophet, a.k.a. Hermione Granger's future newspaper company. As I was expecting, our table was a sight to look at. A beautiful sight, mind you. Oh God my mouth is watering.

"Morning Gin. Up early today aren't we?" I ask as I sit down on my chair.

"Yep. Quidditch match of course. We have to be prepared to support Harry, I mean the entire England Quidditch team."

"Sure Gin. Sure. Mmmmmmmm. . . these eggs are superb!" I remark.

Ginny puts down her paper and stares at me like I'm a freak of nature.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. They're just eggs Mione and I cooked them the same way as I always have."

"I haffen't haff a deefffent breakfaff for a lonf timef."

And she laughs hysterically. Oh, I just talked with my mouth full didn't I? Spending 7 years with Ron present at the dining table can really change the way you eat I tell you.

"So Parkinslut's out of the country huh?"

I nod my head in agreement. Can I help it if I'm busy buttering my toast and putting marmalade on it? I think not.

"By the way, Harry has mentioned that Draco will be sitting in the same row as us because you know, he's practically England's wealthiest sponsor. Oh my God Hermione are you alright?"

If choking on your toast seems enjoyable to you then I suppose I am alright. NOT! How? Why? Ugh! Now the top box seats are not so inviting anymore. But the all-access badge, that's a different story. Quidditch players' changing room. Quidditch players' changing room. Quidditch player's flipping changing room! I'm going to burst with excitement. No wait, not yet. I have more things to worry about. But hold that thought.

"Can we not sit at the top box please? Pretty please Ginny old buddy old pal?"

"And why would I do that Mione? You know how crucial it is for me to be up there so I can cheer for Harry."

Harry, Harry, Harry. Why must it always be about Harry? I know he's one of my best friends and I love him but people have really got to stop treating him like a God. Merlin, I could write seven books about him and everyone would not cease to talk about him.

"Because I don't want to sit near Draco!" I finally admit.

I don't? But I do! It doesn't matter if the seats are top box as long as I'm sitting right next to him. Shut up Hermione, you don't want to sit near Draco! Right, I. . . I . . I don't?

"What? I thought you already knew each other! Didn't he ask you to get coffee or something? I'm pretty sure he's already put the past behind since he's willing to get to know you better," she says.

Ooops. Looks like I forgot to mention that Draco knows me as Mia.

"Gin, you see. . . um. . . er. . . Draco thinks I'm Mia not Hermione and if he finds out who I really am, I'm going to lose my job without a shadow of a doubt!"

"I got excited for nothing? I really thought it would a happy ending love story between the two of you."

"Mr. Malfoy is happily engaged so stop daydreaming!" I protest.

"So you mean you're happy he's engaged to Pansy? But Mione, you've had the biggest crush on Draco since the fourth year when you saw him looking like a handsome devil at the Yule ball. You're not just going to give up easily like that are you?"

Ehehehe. . . .Okay so I failed to mention that I've always had this crush on Draco Malfoy but you can't blame me for keeping it a secret for so long. Ron and Harry would've beat him to a bloody pulp if they found out I fancied him. They would think Draco put me under some sort of spell. And besides, I forgot about him during college. Who would've thought I'd see him again? But when I did, I felt like the prim and proper schoolgirl that I used to be back at Hogwarts, who had a silly crush on the handsomest and most popular guy on campus. Aw, you know what I mean. And no, I am not happy he's engaged to Pansy! Most definitely not!

"Yes I'm happy he's going to marry the woman he loves," I lie.

Eurgh! Draco loves Pansy? The thought of it disgusts me.

"Fine then, I'll pretend you're Mia so you wouldn't lose your job," says Ginny.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I exclaim as I stand up to hug her.

"Mione. . . can't. . . breathe. . ."

"Oh, sorry. Thank you Gin!"

* * *

"Hermione, we're leaving in five minutes!" yells Ginny from her bedroom. 

I'm not going. Yes you are missy. No I'm not! Stop arguing with yourself Hermione. Why would I?

"Hey Mione, nice jeans. Got it from work?" she asks as her head appears at my doorway.

"Yeah, Benjie specifically chose these for me. I've got 3 more pairs if you want to borrow."

"Oh no, they look so much better on you. Draco won't be able to take his eyes off of you now."

One can only hope. . .

"Ready to go?"

What? It hasn't even been two minutes yet and she's already asking me to leave? Nooooooooooo!

"Er Gin. . . I. . uh. . .don't think I . . ."

"Don't even think about it Mione I mean Mia. You promised Ron and Harry you'd be there so you are going to be there to support them. Come on, we're going to be late. Oh and don't forget the all-access badge if you want to wish our players good luck."

How can I forget? It's around my neck already. This is just about the only thing that makes me want to go to the match, really. Uh oh, Ginny's getting impatient. Aww bloody hell let's just get this over with.

Ginny and I apparate to the stadium where the game is going to be held. I thought I was going to be deaf when the crowd started cheering for the team they're supporting.

"C'mon Mione, this way," Ginny says.

This way must mean the changing rooms. Breathe Hermione; this is the moment you've been waiting for.

"Hey beautiful," says Harry as he kissed Ginny.

"Hello there Mr. Hot Star Seeker," remarks my red-haired friend. I hate it when they flirt in front of me. It's so. . . I feel like. . . uh you know, they can't keep their hands from each other so it just worries me that they might start doing things that I don't want to see. Horny bastards.

"How's it going Hermione?" asks Ron as he hugged me.

"I'm great. Where's Padma?"

"She's already waiting for the match to begin. It's so good of you to come. I mean we're playing against the you-know-what team with you-know-who as their seeker."

"Ron, there's really no need to use code names for Krummy Viktor, okay. Besides, I'm here to support my two best friends and my country. Speaking of country, are there any cute guys on the team?" I ask while bobbing my eyebrows up and down.

"Well, see for yourself."

Ron opens the double doors and my jaw almost drops to the ground when I see the players with just their uniform bottoms on. Oh Merlin, I feel like I've won the lottery. Oh who am I kidding? This is better than the lottery. Life doesn't get any better than this!

"Hello," chorused all of them.

"Hi," I reply with a cheeky smile on my face. Thank you all-access badge. I could kiss you.

To my disappointment, Ron closes the door. Pah! What a party pooper. Seriously, why did he do that? Hmmph. So while I was standing outside the changing room talking to Ron and Harry, I hear an all too familiar voice slowly coming our way. It's Draco! I quickly give instructions to my friends regarding my identity and when he finally arrives, he is with this man about the same height as him with dark hair and eyes. Did I mention this guy is hot? To sum it all up, He looks absolutely gorgeous! As in HOT! HOT! HOT!

"Mia?"

"Hello Draco. I told you I'll be seeing you here."

"This is such a pleasant surprise," he says before giving me a hug. A HUG!

"Oh by the way, this is Blaise Zabini. He's a good friend of mine from Hogwarts. You probably remember him. He is also one of England's finest chasers. Zabini this is Mia McAllister," Draco says.

Blaise Zabini? This really hot guy is Blaise Flipping Zabini? Oh crap, where are my manners. I give his hand a firm shake and say, "It's nice to meet you." Hmm. . . his hands are soft.

"The pleasure is all mine Mia," says Blaise.

"Ready to beat the Bulgarians, Zabini?" asks Ron enthusiastically.

"You bet I am. Let's show them what we got."

Blaise Zabini is so dreamy. What? Oh Draco. Right. Well right now, he's staring at me and if he doesn't stop, I'm going to melt. Okay now he's looking at Ron, then Harry, Ginny and me again. Oh no, he's figured it out. Crud! Crud! Crud! He's coming closer. Somebody do something!

"Hey Potter, isn't there someone missing?"

"Missing?" asks Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Where's uh. . . Granger?"

What? Why is he looking for me? Since when did Draco Malfoy care about Hermione Granger's whereabouts? When?

"Oh, Hermione. She er. . . moved to America. I reckon she was offered a job there for a muggle newspaper. She couldn't come because she's really busy with her work and all."

Nicely done Harry Potter! I didn't even tell him to use that as the reason. I'm off the hook. Whew!

"It's a pity she's not here. It would've been quite the reunion don't you think?"

"Oh absolutely," says Ginny as she nods her head before giving me a sideway glance.

"Well then, the match is about to begin. We should be heading to the top box and you players should be getting ready. Make England proud," Draco says as he shakes Ron, Harry, and Blaise's hands.

The double doors of the locker room open once again and the rest of England's team clad with their royal blue uniform join the three. Don't you wish you were here to see this? So many hot wizards, so little time.

Ginny, Draco and I head to the top box and waited for the game to begin. Padma is here too, and a few recognizable Hogwarts faces such as Fred and George Weasley who are now very successful businessmen. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes have come a long way since they opened their first shop at Diagon Alley. Now they have branches all over the world. Pretty amazing no? And by the way, they're still both single AND looking. Neville Longbottom, you remember him? He replaced Professor Sprout at Hogwarts and he has written a book about you guessed it, different plant species. Ah. . . Dean Thomas, one of England's finest footballers. I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to keep his Wizard identity a secret. Gosh, isn't that. . . it is. . . Oliver Wood! He's still Puddlemore United's keeper and was just granted captaincy. He's 28 years old and still a bachelor but I think he's going out with Angelina Johnson. I used to fancy him, I think all the girls did and yes, he looks even more gorgeous if that's possible. Oh, there's –

"Hermione Granger."

Uh oh. This is something I was not prepared for! Don't panic. Don't panic? How in the world am I going to do that when Draco Malfoy is sitting right next to me and giving me a weird look? Think of something quick!

"Hermione, it's me, Allan James. We were in the same journalism class at Wizarding University of London. You and I applied for a job on the same day at the Daily Prophet," he exclaims.

Great. Fanbloodytastic. There is no way I'm going to get out of this one.

"Sorry mate, this person is not Hermione Granger. She moved to New York for a job," explains Draco.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss. For some unknown reason you just reminded me so much of this person that I know. Forgive me."

"That's quite all right. It happens a lot," I reply with a big grin plastered on my face. I never thought I'd say this but Draco Malfoy, you are my hero. Allan left and finally I could breathe again.

"You know, now that I'm looking at you more closely, I can see the resemblance between yourself and Granger and I must say, what a striking resemblance you two have. Your eyes are just like hers, beautifully brown and mirroring so much intellect. The only difference is. . . no forget it. It's not important."

"Go on, say it."

"Well, the difference between you two is that you don't hate me and you don't feel like hexing me into oblivion every time we see each other. I mean, I don't think anybody hated me with so much fiery passion like Hermione Granger did. It was my fault, really. I was such a prat to her."

Is he actually admitting it was his fault? Who is this person sitting next to me and what has he done to the REAL Draco Malfoy?

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the most exciting Quidditch match of the season; Bulgaria versus England! This is your sports announcer Lee Jordan. We have an exciting game ahead of us so hold on to your seats because you are about to be blown away with the standings of these two teams! England and Bulgaria are undefeated, yes that's right, undefeated in their respective leagues. The Bulgarian beaters Miranov and Armonvut are definitely two of the best players we have seen in a decade. But remember that the England has a line of superb chasers including Zabini who was awarded Most Valuable Player by the National Quidditch League last year, Fitzwilliam originally from the Wales team, and O'Connor who's been with England for the last 6 years! But wait, Bulgarian Keeper Slovak has proven his skill this entire season, blocking 80 percent of attempted goals. By the looks of it, the Bulgarian chasers will also find it difficult to score because according to Weasley's records, his average block per game is 85 percent! And of course we have the seekers, both magnificent flyers, I'm sure you all will agree. Will Potter, the youngest seeker in a century fall for Krum's Wronski Feint tactic? Well, we are about to find out because I just received a word that the players are ready."

Lee Jordan is absolutely fantastic don't you think? Oh this brings back lots of Hogwarts memories. I've never been excited about a match for ages! Oh, the Bulgarian team is coming out.

"BOOOOOO!" I exclaim loudly with the rest of the England supporters.

"Please welcome, your Bulgarian players Benkovic! Slevski! Vladimir! Armonvut! Miranov! Slovak! Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnndddd Krum!"

Krum my bum! I cannot believe people cheer for this bastard!

Hmm. . . scarlet uniforms eh? I see they haven't changed their wardrobe since the Quidditch World Cup. They really ought to hire a new designer. I wouldn't hesitate to recommend Pansy because she can definitely work her magic when it comes to clothing. Wow, spoken like a true Posh employee. Jennifer would be oh so proud.

The Bulgarian crowd cheers uproariously. Thank goodness they didn't bring their monstrous Veela mascots this year because last time, oh boy, I spent half the time kicking Ron and Harry's shins because they were entranced with their so called "beauty." Can someone honestly tell me what's so beautiful about a non-human being with silvery white hair, perfectly spot-free skin that glows like the moonlight, that funny accent that guys seem to be drooling over, and the way they glide like supermodels on a runway? Oh. You traitors! You're supposed to be on my side. I see you became victims of these horrible creatures as well. Hmmmph. Anyway back to the match.

"And here they are; the players you've all been waiting for. I present to you the England team! O'Connor! Fitzwilliam! Zabini! Steele! Forsyte! Weasley! Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd Potter!"

The players zoom around the pitch, with their silver embroidered names shining under the sunlight. More than half of the people occupying the stadium stand up and cheer for our players. This is so exciting. I wish I brought my omnioculars. I was so busy stressing about keeping my identity a secret from Draco that I forgot to grab them.

"Hey Mia, here, I brought two just in case," says Draco as he hands me the golden gadget.

"Thanks Draco. You know what's amazing? I was thinking about why I forgot to bring mine and then you hand me these. I feel like you can read my mind."

"You mean you didn't know that I'm psychic?" he jokes. I cannot believe he's actually making me smile.

"You don't say! Who would've thought? Oh hang on, my mobile is ringing."

Who could this be interrupting my perfectly picture perfect moment with Draco? Hm. . . I should've known. Why can't she just leave me alone? For Christ's sake, it's Saturday. Can't a woman get some time for herself? I told you, you can always trust Pansy to ruin a good conversation.

"Hello," I greet Pansy, trying hard not to sound annoyed.

"Miiaaa," she screams as I move the phone away from my ear. This apparently has become a second nature every time I answer a call from Pansy because she doesn't know the meaning of the phrase, "talk in a normal volume."

"Yes Pansy. Everything all right?" I ask.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm here at the airport waiting for my car and the idiot driver that you hired still hasn't showed up! I'm tired, and I'm hungry and I'm supposed to be relaxing in my suite right now but I'm not because I'm still here, standing in front of the airport with a broken stiletto heel because I had to carry my own luggage which happens to be that stupid chauffeur's job! Mia, I'm expecting you to call that driver right now and - "

What the? What is Draco doing? Can't he see that my job is on the line here? Give me the phone back!

"Pansy," he begins. "Yes this is Draco. Why are you calling Mia? She's only supposed to work for you on weekdays and today is Saturday. What seems to be the problem now?" he asks, now yelling over the loud crowd.

"I see. Well here's what you need to do. Just stand there until the driver shows up so he can take you to your hotel. We are in the middle of a Quidditch match here and you can't just expect Mia to come up with phone numbers at the top of her head. Be reasonable Pans. Look, I have to go because the game is about to begin. I'll call you tonight all right? Bye Love," says Draco before flipping the phone shut.

Okay, what just happened here?

"Pansy won't be bothering you for the rest of the weekend so you have nothing to worry about. As for this telephone, I think it's about time you give it some rest as well." Draco presses the off button before handing me back my phone and I place it inside my pocket.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Simple. I think Pansy's being totally unreasonable. Let's just watch the game shall we?"

I nod my head and focus on the pitch now swarming with scarlet and blue clad players. Dammit Hermione, stop smiling. Draco will think you're a complete lunatic.

"And they're off," announces Lee Jordan. No offense to Lee or anything but I believe you should see this game in my point of view just to prove to you that Mr. Robbins should've hired me as sports editor instead of Allan James. Have you read any of his articles? I'm sure you'll all agree that they are a pile of complete and total rubbish so here goes nothing.

The referee blows the whistle and the players zoom quickly in their new Firebolt 2004.Vladimir gets the quaffle. He passes it to Slevski, to Benkovic and to Vladimir again. He's going to score but oh! Nice save by Ron with his signature Tail Sweep.

"That's the ticket," compliments Oliver Wood.

"Go Ron!" cheers Ginny while Fred and George both exclaim, "Brilliant."

Steele powerfully hits the bludger directed to Slevski who has the quaffle again but he dodges it earning a cheer from the Bulgarian supporters. He's attempting another goal but wait, from out of the nowhere, Zabini intercepts the quaffle! He passes it to Fitzwilliam oh and he is narrowly missed by Miranov's bludger. O'Connor receives the quaffle and with two chasers charging towards him, he holds up the red ball in a taunting fashion before dropping it down to Zabini who was flying below. O'Connor zooms upward and Benkovic and Vladimir both receive a painful hit from Forsyte's fastball bludger. Oh, that must've hurt. One thing you must remember is to not double team an English Chaser because you are most likely going to get hurt and that was a prime example. Zabini has the quaffle, he shoots and he scores! ENGLAND: 10, BULGARIA: 0 England fanatics including me cheer as Blaise does a lap of honor around the pitch.

"Go Blaise!" I scream before whistling. I look around and notice that

Draco is smiling at me. I smile back then diverted my attention to

the game again. Why was he smiling at me? Do I have dirt anywhere on my face?

Oh crud, Fitzwilliam is caught between Vladimir and Benkovic. Fitz has the quaffle and the Bulgarians are trying hard to wrestle it from him. There goes the whistle. And the referee calls a foul. Too much elbow action from Vladimir and Benkovic, it turns out and for that, England receives 2 penalties. The crowd goes wild! The play resumes and the Bulgarian chasers don't look too happy about the ref's decision. Slevski seizes the quaffle and is making his way towards the goalpost. He shoots and oh, Ron wasn't able to save the shot. The score is now tied 10 to 10. Boy, giving a play by play is not as easy as it sounds. How does Lee make it sound so easy?

"It looks like we're going to be here a while," Draco tells me.

"What makes you say that?" I inquire.

"Both teams are without a doubt excellent so I'm guessing it will take quite sometime unless Potter finds the snitch which will end the game with England leading by ten points."

I look into my omnioculars and Harry and Viktor are still circling around the pitch looking for signs of the golden snitch. Krum suddenly swoops down and Harry eventually follows him. WRONSKI FEINT read the letters in my omnioculars.

"He's feinting, he's feinting," I exclaim worriedly.

"I can't watch. Harry's going to crash," says Ginny while her hands flew to her face.

"No," declares Draco, and he's right. Harry noticed that Krum was just faking it and he was able to maneuver his broom upwards just in time. Ha! Take that Krummy Vicky! You've finally met your match you lying bastard! Oh, so sorry. I'm not supposed to be biased in order to be a good sports caster right?

"Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter!" chants the crowd.

"That move by Harry Potter was bloody brilliant!" echoes Lee Jordan's voice.

"That man really knows how to fly," says Draco.

After three long grueling hours, England was only able to score 1 more goal while surprisingly, the Bulgarian team made 15. Their supporters are looking and sounding smug than ever but just you wait, Harry's going to find the snitch and this game will end with England emerging as the victor.

"Boy oh boy. What a game! Bulgaria is currently on the lead with 160 points and England only 20. Has the Chaser line lost their charm? And whatever happened to Weasley's impressive blocking streak? Meanwhile, the golden snitch hasn't reappeared yet. It showed up earlier but vanished quickly as Krum and Potter were attempting to capture it. Right now, England's only hope is for Potter to catch that snitch!"

I guess you would have to imitate me and cross your fingers as well because it looks like our team is in big trouble. Oh no!

"Harry! Watch out!" I yell. Great, it's not like he's going to hear me. A bludger hits Harry's right shoulder causing him to lose control of his broom. Blaise zooms towards him and helps him regain his balance. Whew! That was close. I press the rewind button on my omnioculars and noticed that Krum whispered something to Miranov and then Miranov directly hit the bludger towards Harry. Why that little piece of chopped liver! I am just appalled by what he did. He's going to pay for that!

"Potter has spotted the snitch!" cries Lee.

What is he talking about? Oh crud, I forgot to set it on normal speed. Yes! Harry has seen it! Finally. This is the moment we've all been waiting for. The crowd held their breath as Harry dove down to follow the snitch. Oh I hope he's aware that Viktor is tailing him from behind.

Victor is now flying right beside him and he just launched himself towards Harry. Why that little cheat elbowed him! Harry's hand is closing in on the snitch but out of nowhere, another bludger hits the same arm that was injured earlier and Harry falls off the broom. Wait a minute, let's rewind shall we. Just as I thought. Krum nodded his head at Armonvut and at the exact moment that Harry held out his hand, he forcefully hit the bludger and aimed it at him.

"Oh my God!" screams Ginny. Mediwizards quickly approachHarry's figure down the pitch. Meanwhile, Ginny and I decide to apparate to the pitch as well to see how he's doing.

"Harry! Harry! Oh Merlin, are you all right?" asks Ginny worriedly as she ran towards him.

Harry opens his eyes quickly and asks, "Is the game over? Did Krum catch the snitch?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that England's seeker Harry Potter has been badly injured. Referee Mostafa is very angry at the Bulgarian tactic and has decided to pull out Armonvut out of the game. Bishnov will be taking his place," announces Lee.

"Good. C'mon I'm ready to play," declares Harry.

"Oh no you're not. I'm afraid you need to sit down for the rest of the game laddie. You're badly injured and I'm sure all the Mediwizards here will agree that the best decision is for England to forfeit the game," says Dr. Conelly.

"Forfeit the game? You must be joking! No way!" protests Harry angrily.

"Well, how can the match resume if England doesn't have a seeker?"

"I can find a replacement! I know we can win this game! Ouch,"he cries he clasped his shoulder.

"Easy lad. Don't rush it."

The referee comes to us and asked if Harry could still play. The doctors said no of course but Harry asked if the match could continue once he has found a replacement seeker. Referee Mostafa agreed then instructed me to tell him when the team is ready to resume.

"Everything all right?" asks Draco a few seconds later.

"You!" said Harry. "Yes you Malfoy. I want you to take my position. I'm badly injured and the Mediwizards won't let me play so please take my spot and be the seeker," pleads Harry.

"Well I. . . I uh. . ." he stammers.

"Come on Draco, you can do it. I've seen you play at Hogwarts. You definitely have the skills," I say to him with encouragement.

"Er. . . all right. I'll do it," he finally decides. England's equipment manager leads him to the changing room so he can put on a uniform. I then run to the referee to tell him that England has found a replacement and the team would be ready to resume the game as soon as Draco finishes dressing.

"Folks, I just received a word from Referee Mostafa that Harry Potter will not be playing for the rest of the match but don't fret because Potter himself appointed a replacement. His position will be filled by Draco Malfoy, a fellow alumnus from Hogwarts and an excellent seeker as well," says Lee.

A few seconds later, Draco come out and approaches Harry who was lying on a stretcher.

"I'll try my best to win this game Potter."

"No matter what happens, make sure you catch that snitch," says Harry.

Draco nods before mounting his broom.

"Wait!" I say. "Draco, always keep an eye on Krum. He's been giving signals to the beaters to direct the bludgers to our players so be careful."

"I will. Thanks for the warning." Draco then kicks off lightly to test the broom he was on.

"Hey Draco," I call out. "Yes Mia?"

"Beat the crud out of Krum for me please."

"No problem Mia. Go back to the Top Box," he says before flying towards the rest of the team.

Ginny decided to stay with Harry and watch the game on the telly inside the First Aid station while I apparated back to the top box.

"How's Harry doing?" Fred asks.

"Dislocated shoulder and broken humerus," I reply.

"Who would've thought Harry would pick Malfoy to replace him eh Hermione?" says George.

"We know your little scheme MIA. Ginny filled us in as soon as we arrived. I hope you know what you're doing Mione," Fred says.

Yes. I sure do hope I know what I'm doing.

The referee blows the whistle and soon the players are up and about. Slevski attempts to score a goal but whoa! Ron blocks the quaffle. As the crowd cheer on, the team starts to regain their confidence back. The chasers are flying more swiftly, the beaters are hitting the bludgers ferociously and Ron has been keeping the goal posts splendidly. You're going down Krum!

"It looks like Viktor Krum has spotted the snitch!"

No way! I hope Draco doesn't fall for the Wronski Feint. He's faking it again! Wait, Draco's not even following him. In fact, he's just busy circling around the pitch.

"False alarm. Krum hasn't seen anything," declares Oliver who was sitting behind me.

"Whoa! Look at Malfoy go!" cries Dean.

I quickly look into my omnioculars and see Draco doing a nosedive. Is it possible that he has spotted that darn snitch? Shit! Viktor's following him. I have a bad feeling about this. Be careful Draco. . .

"Malfoy and Krum are zooming down with so much speed ladies and gentlemen. They're almost close to the ground and they don't seem to be diverting their brooms back up!"

I set my omnioculars to the highest magnification and look directly at the blue and scarlet figures. Draco's face is twisted in concentration and Krum, well, you know his facial features don't really change a lot. He looks angry, yes that's the perfect word to describe what he looks like. Five feet from the ground, Draco raises his eyebrows at Krum before maneuvering his broom upwards and oh my god! This is unbelievable. Krum went crashing down the ground and I'm pretty sure he's not very pleased about his face meeting the dirt. Meanwhile, everyone starts cheering,"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!" What did I miss?

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch and England wins! 170 to 160! That excellent play will definitely go down in Quidditch history everyone! Let's give it up for Malfoy and the England team!" yells Lee excitedly.

Hang on, I need to see how he did it. I hit the rewind button of my omnioculars and watch the whole thing more closely. Okay, here's what happened. Before Draco did his signature eyebrow raise at Krum, the snitch flew past him and then he followed it upwards and reached it with his hand thus ending the game.

The rest of the England team found their way towards Draco who was raising his fist in the air, holding the snitch. He did it! He really did it! All of a sudden, I see him flying towards me to hand me the golden snitch.

"For me?" I ask, sounding confused.

"Yeah. Did I beat Krum's arse hard enough for you?"

I simply laugh and gave him a hug. The next thing I know, he's helping me mount the broom and we're heading towards the first aid station to meet with Harry and Ginny.

"You were amazing Draco!" I exclaim.

"Thank you. I guess I was just a bit inspired."

By me I hope! Shoot! What am I thinking? I'm not supposed to think things like this! Stop it Hermione! Stop!

Draco helps me down and we enter the station together. Harry is beaming from ear to ear and so was Ginny.

"Excellent job mate," Harry says.

Since when did these two become mates? I know they're not enemies anymore but mates?

"So I'll see you at the victory party then?" asks Draco.

"Mia, you should definitely come. Draco always hosts these victory parties at his manor and I'm sure you'll have a lovely time there," insists Ginny.

"I. . . uhm. . ."

"Please Mia?" pleads Draco.

Oh god, don't stare at me like that. Dammit Draco. You know I can't say no every time you look deep into my eyes. Oh that's right, you don't know because I can't tell that to you.

"Er. . . all right. I'll go."

"Great. Um. . . could you wait for me then?" asks Draco. "I'm just going to take a shower and change out of these," he says, referring to the uniform.

"Yes I'll wait for you."

He smiles at me before heading out but he looks back again before finally leaving.

"You just had to invite me to that party didn't you? Gin! I cannot spend any more time with Malfoy."

"Look, I know you're worried about Pansy and all but come on. Just this once? England won for crying out loud!"

"Yeah Mione. It wouldn't be the same if you don't attend the party," Harry says.

This is not fair. I'm outnumbered which leaves me no choice but to go. Aw bloody flipping hell!

* * *

Here I am standing in front of England's changing room trying to control myself from forcing the door open to see the players. Why did I agree to wait for Draco? Maybe I should just go home so I couldn't go to the victory party. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. 

"Herm-own-Ninny."

Oh no it's Viktor. What on earth does he want from me now?

"Hello Viktor. Excellent game," I say nonchalantly.

"Thank you. You look veally veautiful," he states, as he looked me up and down.

"Will you stop staring at my arse," I demand when I noticed that his stare lingered at my derriere.

"You've veally grown up. I've missed you."

"You missed me? Right that's why I caught you in bed with another girl when I WAS your girlfriend. Wow, you really have missed me haven't you?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry. Veel you please forgive me?" he asks and I don't dare dignify him with a reply. "I vas vondering if you and I can still give it a go."

Give it a go? Ha! This guy must be dreaming. He doesn't really want to get back together with me. Let me translate "I vas vondering if you and I can still give it a go" for you. It means will you please forget about what you saw and agree to be my girlfriend again so I can shag you already. Why this little perverted son of a

"But Herm-own-ninny, I truly love you."

He's really not going to give up is he? Why do guys always assume that saying, "I love you" is all it takes to talk a woman into mindless snogging and shagging? Men are so impossible!

"Viktor, will you please just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you," I say in an irritated tone.

"Mia, is everything all right?" asks Draco who's head appeared at the doorway.

"Yes, everything's fine Draco."

Crap. He didn't buy it. He's coming this way and oh my, he's only wearing black trousers on. Why must he always look like a sexy sly devil every time I see him? Damn, it'll take me ages to erase this picture of his bare upper body again.

"Is this guy bothering you?" he asks as he stood a few feet from Viktor and I.

"No, he was just asking for directions," I lie. "He's actually about to leave, right Mr. Krum?"

"Yes. But before I go, Vat vas a very good trick you played up there Malfoy."

"Thank you. You were excellent as well. A very worthy opponent as always."

"Good bye then Mr. Krum," I say as I turn my back on him. But as I start walking towards Draco, I feel Viktor's palm slap my butt.

"Very nice," he says.

The nasty, sleazy, perverted bastard! He just flipping slapped my arse without my permission.

Draco launches himself towards Viktor and this time, Viktor gained the pleasure of meeting Draco Malfoy's fist. I usually don't support violence but this is an exception. Viktor placed his hand on his mouth and when he saw blood, he didn't hesitate to punch Draco as well. Oh no, I wasn't expecting for this to happen!

"You two stop it!" I yell.

Whoever said that men listen to what women have to say is completely mistaken. As if I wasn't here screaming my lungs off telling them to stop, they continue going at each other. Viktor punches Draco square on the nose and he retaliates by tackling him down the ground.

"I said stop it!" I yell again, finally separating them. "Viktor please leave now."

"Vee are not finished yet Malfoy."

"If you even dare lay a finger on a strand of her hair one more time, I wouldn't hesitate to punch you back to where you came from."

Viktor finally decides to leavle and I instantly come to Draco's aide.

"Are you feeling all right? Come on, I'm taking you to the first aid station," I say worriedly.

"Mia, I'm fine. It's just a bruise. Did he do anything else to you?"

I shake my head in response.

"Good. Just wait here and I'll finish dressing so we can go."

After I said yes, he turns his back from me and heads to the changing room. A few minutes later, he comes out fully dressed with a cut on his lip, a bloody nose, and a purple bruise on his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Your wounds need to be cleaned. Come on, my flat is not very far from here. Since you don't want to go to the first aid station, the least I can do is help you mend those wounds."

He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off right away.

"Don't even think about saying no! Not one more word Mr. Malfoy."

I then grab his hand and lead him outside the stadium. We walk three blocks in silence and finally reach the flat in a couple of minutes. I unlock the door and then invited him inside.

"Sit," I order when I took him to the living room. I leave the room to retrieve my first aid kit and when I returned, I sit down next to him to clean his wound.

"Hold still, this is going to sting a little."

I dab the alcohol-prep cleaning pad on his cut and he flinches at the sudden contact then he kept moving every time I tried to clean the cut.

"Dammit Draco Malfoy! Are you going to sit still or not?"

"Sorry. It hurts."

"Look, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner we're going to be done with this. Now hold still."

He did this time. I cleaned his bruise as well, wiped off the blood from his nose then placed a band-aid on the bridge of it

"There. All done," I declare proudly.

"Owwwww!" he whines.

"Oh quit being a baby Draco."

Okay, I know I'm not supposed to do this but I have to. I kissed him on the forehead and guess what, it shut him up.

"Feeling a little better?"

He nods his head and smiles at me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Draco."

"Are you a control freak?"

"Me? Why would you say that?"

Draco chuckles lightly at my comment. There's nothing funny about what I said, is there?

"Well you basically told me to shut up then you dragged me here to your flat, ordered me to sit, got mad at me for flinching then told me to hold still again."

"Well it worked didn't it? Your wounds are cleaned up and you're not whining like a baby anymore. Why are you laughing at me?"

"Nothing. It's just that, in a sense what you did was very Hermione Granger like. I mean, I've known her as this know-it-all perfectionist whose orders must always be followed despite the consequences and you just acted the same way."

Is he insulting me now?

"Don't feel offended or anything. I think it's rather. . . I dunno. . . sexy. I like women who know what they want."

Hold it! Did he just say I was sexy? Did Draco flipping Malfoy just say I was sexy? It's official, the world has completely turned upside down.

"Hey Mia, wasn't Viktor Krum Granger's boyfriend?" he asks.

"Um. . actually he was for a year I believe, until he cheated on her," I reply.

"What a wanker. Do you remember when the school had a Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament? Krum's date was Hermione and I was absolutely stunned. Not because a star seeker chose to ask a muggleborn witch to the ball but I was stunned by Hermione's beauty. I couldn't even think of an insult to throw at her. I just find it hard to believe that Krum would cheat on her like that. If I was with Hermione, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. What did he see in him anyway?"

Oh my God. He did not just say that if he was my boyfriend, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Its moments like this that makes me wish I could travel back in time. Well technically I could but it's rather dangerous.

"I suppose it was because Viktor was mysterious. I think Hermione likes guys who are a bit enigmatic."

That's right. And that is the reason why I've always fancied you Draco. You were very mysterious behind those cold gray eyes and oh crap, I'm blushing. He can't see me blushing. I quickly stand up and head to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat perhaps?" I ask.

"No I'm all set. Thank you anyway."

I return to the living room when I start feeling that my cheeks weren't flaming hot anymore and I sit on the sofa right next to him.

"Would you like to watch television?" I ask.

"No."

"All right then. Would you care for some tea or -"

"No Mia. I told you, I'm good. Like Ginny said earlier, the victory party is going to be held at my manor and I was wondering if you could be my date."

Did he just ask me out? Oh my God, he did!

"I know you work for my fiancée and that must be making you a little hesitant but we can just go as friends."

Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to go with you. Wait, what should I say? I can't just say what I just said inside my head because it would surely freak him out.

"Um. . . all right. I'll be your date to the party then. What time is it going to start?"

"In about 30 minutes," he said.

Thirty minutes? Is he joking? He has to be! I can't even find a dress, fix my hair, put on make up, and find the perfect shoes and accessories in 3 hours let alone 30 minutes! He's a complete nutter!

"Did you say 30?" I ask, just to confirm.

"Uh huh. So I suggest you get ready right now. I'll wait for you, then I'll just change when we arrive at the manor."

"Um. . . okay."

Um. . . okay means I will be ready in . . . crap, I'm not going to be ready on time! So I head to my bedroom and start digging through my wardrobe. Did he say it was formal? I'm guessing it is because the last time Ginny went, she was wearing a nice dress. Where the bloody hell am I going to find a dress? Ugh! I look around my room and notice a black shopping bag in front of my mirror. I take out the note and it turns out to be something from Benjie.

_Mia, _

_Mr. Malfoy told me that you might be going to a victory party tonight and that you needed a dress. Charming man Mr. Malfoy is, don't you think? Anyway, I apparated to your flat and left this in your bedroom. I hope you don't mind me trespassing. I couldn't just leave this bag in front of your doorstep. This dress would look perfect on you. I'm telling you Mia, you will be the Belle of the Ball. Ciao!_

_Benjie_

Benjie, wherever you are, I owe you, big time! I take out the contents of the bag and nearly fainted because the items that Benjie chose for me were beyond nice. Shit, twenty five minutes. I better get started. Where is that make-up book? Oh here it is, Category: Formal Sub-Category: dinner party. Perfect! I mutter the spell to make my hair straight and shiny then bewitch the cosmetics to apply by themselves. A few minutes later, my hair and make up are done.

I'm sure you'll all agree that this occasion requires genuinely sexy underwear. Yes black is the colour that I'm searching for. I finally put the dress on, then my shoes followed, and for accessories, a diamond bracelet from Asprey. I spray some perfume on and examine myself in front of my mirror. Oh I sure do hope Draco would like what I'm wearing. I nervously head to the living room where I found him examining my bookshelves. I clear my throat and when he turns around, he gapes at me. I'm guessing that means he likes what I'm wearing?

"You. . . .you look uh. . . lovely. Really lovely," he says as he came to approached.

"Thank you," I reply while feeling myself blush. Wait, I didn't tell you what I was wearing didn't I? Right. Benjie sent a black satin halter dress that goes down just below my knees. And yes he perfectly made sure that the dress would accentuate his favorite part of my body. It's so soft and so silky I could just fall asleep on it. As for shoes, I'm wearing a pair of black Manolo stilettos, the kind with the straps that wrap around up to mid calf and you tie it in a bow. They're really nice. See, I said nice and I usually don't care what my shoes look like. I just followed the how-to book and the result was straight hair and right amount of make-up. I feel like a million bucks!

"Draco, are you ready to go?" I ask.

Will you just quit staring at me already!

"Um. . . yeah."

With that said, we apparate to Malfoy Manor to celebrate with the England team.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate me for this cruddy chapter. I swear, the Quidditch match was the hardest scene I have ever written so pardon me if it really sucks. It took me a while to write it too. Anyway, please comment and tell me what you REALLY think about this chapter. You don't have to be polite all the time you know. Just flame your heart away if you feel like flaming me. Sorry again for the late update and the crappy chapter. 

-CrazeePurpleMonkey


	5. Malfoy Manor Mayhem

"My Boss' Fiancé"**  
**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! CrazeePurpleMonkey is alive once again. LOL. Sorry you haven't heard from me in a loooooong while. I've been quite busy with exams and all that fun stuff. Anyways, since it's a holiday tomorrow, I decided to update this story because I would have an extra day to work on assignments. Aaaannnd you guys probably hate me already for taking such a long break from writing. Truth be told, I really missed updating all my stories especially this one. These past weeks have been quite hectic but I'm glad the school year's almost over. I think I've got some interesting new fics this summer. I'll tell you guys more about it later on. Anyways, on with the story. I dunno how this is going to turn out because I haven't written in a while but I hope you guys like it:cheesy grin: 8D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the queen, J.K. Rowling's creation. 

**Chapter 5**: Malfoy Manor Mayhem

**A/N**: Draco's hosting the victory party at the Manor because the house where he lives (666 Salazar's Fortress) is too small to accommodate all the guests. D just thought I'd clarify that because in the beginning when Mia delivered Draco's car and puppy, it wasn't at the Manor. Right. I'm going to stop blabbing and start writing.

* * *

I am going to murder Ronald Weasley! I'll do it with my bare hands if I have to! I told him hundreds of times that alcohol impairs his judgment but what does he do? He completely ignores me and continues to consume the vile drink anyway. I should have seen this coming. I knew his stubbornness would somehow get me into trouble. I'm on the verge of losing my job and my chance to finally reconcile my differences with Draco because Ronald flipping Weasley could not keep his mouth shut! 

Great. Just bloody great. That's probably Draco knocking on the door. I had to retreat to the bathroom after the scene that Ron caused because it was the only way to stop myself from strangling him in public. Ugh! Here's what happened.

When Draco and I arrived at the Manor, the party had already started. Standing in front of his house, I felt my heart was about to beat out of my chest from the fear, nervousness, anxiety and every other abnormal psychological feeling that is known to mankind.

"Shall we?" he asked while holding out his arm. I linked my arm with his and followed his lead, or at least I tried. My mind kept saying move but my legs were glued to the ground. I had no idea why the bloody hell I was panicking. It was just a gathering. It wasn't as if I have never been to one before. Then I thought about what Dobby told me during my Hogwarts years about the Malfoys keeping Muggle Torture Chambers in the house.

"Everything all right Mia?" he asked as he stared deeply into my eyes. I hate it when he does that. He's making himself annoyingly sexier without even knowing it.

"Er. . . yeah. Absolutely."

NOT! Everything was not ALL RIGHT, all right? Why did I even agree to go to this party in the first place? I knew it was a way to show my support for the team, for my best friends and for Draco who I must say had a performance of a lifetime at the match. But why did I forget that most of the guests who are going to be at this gala are people I know? People who know me as Hermione Granger, the part time over achiever and NOT Mia McAllister, who happens to be the "luckiest" girl in the world because she holds a job that most girls would die for. Who in their correct mind would die to work for Pansy Parkinson anyway?

Oh god, I must be going insane. I AM working for her! Wait, wait, wait! Now is not the time to worry about one's mental status because there's plenty of time to do that when Draco kicks me out of this house. What? What Ron did? Oh! Right. So sorry, just got a bit carried away by the thought of checking myself in at an insane asylum where I would wear self-hugging coats and have padded bedroom walls. On with the story.

So I finally willed my legs to walk even though my feet were starting to hurt because of the shoes that Benjie chose for me to wear (damn high heels! Why were they even invented in the first place? Yes they make you taller but it is such a pain in the bloody arse to walk in them and not to mention the blisters that would adorn your feet once you're done suffering from wearing them. Ugh.) After going up the front steps, (yes his house has front steps. Can you believe it? I thought I was going to enter some sort of government building. It had the Doric columns and all. Amazing) The guests greeted us, I mean they greeted Draco right away.

"Evening Mr. Malfoy. Excellent game today," said an old man who was smoking a cigar with the rest of his colleagues.

"Thank you Mr. Mortimer. By the way this is Mia McAllister. She works for Posh," Draco said.

"Enchanted to meet you my dear."

"Likewise sir," I replied politely as I shook his hand.

"Well we best be going inside. I hope you're having a good time sir."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. I must say, that Firewhiskey brand that you are serving is excellent. I only had a couple of shots though. The Mrs. Doesn't like it when I drink too much."

Being the anti social and/or binge drinking person that I was, I said, "Good for you sir!" But he just frowned at me like I said something wrong. It was supposed to be a compliment, you know, like a pat on the back for doing something good such as preventing yourself from getting Cirrhosis of the liver caused by over consumption of alcohol. I bet he hates his wife.

"Let's go inside Mia. It was nice seeing you Mr. Mortimer. Give my regards to the Mrs."

The man just nodded then resumed his conversation with the rest of the men standing with him.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"For what? For telling a man that he's doing a good job of avoiding alcohol? Mia, be serious. If anyone needs to be offended, it's you because Mortimer didn't even appreciate the fact that you were giving him a pat on the back for making a wise choice."

I was dumbfounded. I could swear that was what exactly I was thinking before he said that.

"Evening Master Malfoy," greeted the two servants before opening the double doors.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mia," whispered Draco.

My initial reaction when the doors opened was Wow! I have never seen a house so magnificent in my entire life. The ceiling was fifty feet from the shiny marble floor, imported from Italy, I bet. There were two staircases that met in the middle, which served as a balcony where a powerful person (i.e. Draco Malfoy) would give his/her speech. The chandelier was gorgeous. In fact I was too busy gushing over it that I didn't realize Draco was being attacked! Well, not literally but everyone just started crowding around us and they all wanted to touch him and pat him on the back or shake his hand. The women, oh God, I seriously felt they were trying to yank me away from Draco. Someone acting like a jealous girlfriend pulled my hair. It was painful too! Why would she want my hair, I thought to myself. Maybe she'd use it for good old fashion voodoo and make all my hair fall out. After all, who would want a bald woman? Fortunately, they weren't very successful because he was always checking if it was still me who was standing next to him.

"Thank you everyone," said Draco modestly as he began leading me further inside where it was less crowded. Then he started saying things like " Enjoy yourselves!" "Drink and be Merry." "Go England!"

"Whew! That was one insane crowd," he exclaimed when we were at the bar. "Look at me, I'm not even dressed up properly for the occasion. Do you mind if I leave you for a while so I could change?" he asked.

"Oh no. Not at all. Take as much time as you need," I replied.

But before he could leave, Ronald Arthur Weasley who happened to be intoxicated at that time, stopped him.

"Hullo there Malfoy ole buddy ole pal! Cheers to England's victory," said Ron while holding up his glass as if he was making a toast.

Worried about Ron's condition, I started approaching him in order to take the glass away.

"I think you've had too much alcohol already Ron," I said.

"Me? Oh. No, no, no, no, no. Lemme tell you sumfink. You can never 'ave too hicmuch Firewhiskey," he said before smiling like an idiot.

"No Ron. Enough!"

"Oh hey it's Mione! I didn't rehiccognize you. Hey Malfoy look it's Hermione! You know, Hermione Granger?"

"What are you talking about Weasley? This isn't Granger. She's in America. This is Mia," said Draco while looking at me.

"No! She's Mione. Loo. .hiccup . loo . . Look at 'er eyes. Don't zey look like Mione's? And 'er face. It's Mione! Hey Harry come 'ere and 'ave a look at Hermione. Why are you with M. . . Malfoy huh? You hate 'im Mione. Oy! Get away from 'im," he continued babbling drunkenly.

I looked at Draco and his eyes were narrowed into slits, scrutinizing every inch of me. Damn Ron! Look at what he did! I couldn't look at Draco anymore so I ran away, as far from them or at least far from Draco as possible.

"Oy! Mione! Whe..here you goin'?" called Ron after me but I kept running until I found this washroom. I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill Ron when I lose my job.

"Will you please open the door," says Draco.

I knew it was him. Right. Time to face the wrath of the "Mudblood hater Extraordinaire."

When I open the door, I almost died in shock. I know this is very unHermione Grangerlike to say but Draco Malfoy should be banned from wearing muggle tuxedos. If I weren't so angry with Ron and worried about my job, I wouldn't hesitate to snog him senseless. Oh Goddammit Hermione! Keep it together. He's about to kick you out of his manor and all you can think about is snogging him? Honestly, what has gotten into that mind of yours?

"You okay Mia?" he asks.

Mia? Did he say Mia?

"What?"

"I asked you if you were all right, Mia. I think Weasley gave you a fright out there."

"Oh. Um. . . yeah he really did," I respond.

"That's understandable. Alcohol can impair people's judgment. Well you don't have to worry about Weasley calling you Hermione. Potter already took care of him. He told Weasley's wife to take her husband home. And she wasn't very happy either. Poor chap."

He deserves it. I hope Padma doesn't speak to him for an entire year. I know I won't.

"So, would you like a tour of the house?"

I thought he'd never ask.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"So tell me Mia, do you like art?"

"Absolutely. I love landscape paintings the most, and I think abstract art like Picasso's is very fascinating but I enjoy art in all types. Why do you ask?"

"Because I would like to show you my gallery," he replies before opening two huge French doors and holding out his hand gesturing for me to enter.

"Merlin this is amazing!" I exclaim with glee when I saw rows and rows of magnificent pieces of art on the walls. Who knew Malfoy liked art? I mean, it's very Muggle if you think about it.

"Oh, I love the earth tones on this one. It looks so realistic."

"Ah, this one happens to be one of my favorites. 17th century early American art. Oil on Canvas. It was one of the first illustrations of the Western part of the United States. Really beautiful and I would have to agree with you on the earthy colors. The greens and the browns are blended perfectly well. It looks almost like it was captured on film don't you think?" he says while looking at the painting with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I. . . I'm sorry. This is the painting of the Sierra Nevadas by Albert Bierstadt," states Draco, feeling rather embarrassed.

"No, don't be sorry. In fact, I want you to continue."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just that I've never met someone who enjoyed art the same way as I do. Take Pansy for example, she's been here literally hundreds of times but she has never shown the slightest bit of interest in any of the artworks in my collection."

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean that she doesn't like art. I mean, she's the editor of Posh. All the layouts, the photographs, advertisements, everything goes through her before the final copy is produced. She likes art, only a different kind."

"I suppose you're right. Let's continue then shall we?"

Oh my God. Did I just defend Pansy Parkinson?

"How about you try this one. Just describe it and I'll tell you if you're correct," says Draco.

"All right. Hmm. . . based on the scope of view, this was by an American artist as well. Let's see, 17th century oil on canvas, part of the Realist movement in art, and if I am not mistaken the artist who painted this was Thomas Cole," I answer.

"Brilliant! You're absolutely right."

"Want me to be honest? I cheated. I already saw this painting when I went to visit the Met in New York City. That's why I know the information. Sorry Draco."

"Oh it's all right. I'm just so happy to be with you right now."

I am officially speechless. After what he said, do you think I can think of anything to say now?

After the gallery, he then leads me to the library, another part of his manor that is undoubtedly amazing. As if his house couldn't be any more magnificent than it already is, he also has a music room where he played the Cello for me (_Draco Malfoy + Musical instrument the guy you want to spend the rest of your life with_.) And you are not going to believe this; he has his own Quidditch pitch, well okay, half a pitch. For someone who boasted all his father's wealth back in the day, he really had something to boast.

"I think we should go rejoin the others downstairs. And I'm pretty sure you would like something to drink," he says.

"Just as long as it doesn't have alcohol."

"Got it."

"Draco, just out of curiosity, why don't you live here anymore?"

"Oh. Well I used to but it gets quite lonely here. My mother is always away so there's really no point of staying here. I do come and visit the house elves every week and see if everything is going well. However, Pansy insists on moving in after we get married."

"I see."

Why did he sound unhappy about the thought of his fiancée moving in with him?

As we emerge from one of the staircases, everyone's gaze was focused on us. Everyone's including Pansy. PANSY? Oh no. oh no, oh no, oh no! Panic is rising. I need to get away from Draco before she sees us together but HOW?

"There you are darling. I've been looking all over for you," she says as she clings to him.

Too late now.

"Pansy what a pleasant surprise," Draco says before kissing her on the cheek. "I thought you were in Paris."

"I was but when I heard that England won, that you caught the snitch, I hurried back right away. I wouldn't want to miss sharing your victory."

"Don't you mean the team's victory? The cup does not belong to me. It belongs to the seven excellent players who demonstrated their skills on the pitch to represent our country," explains Draco.

"But you caught the snitch my dear so you deserve to have your name written on that cup," insists Pansy who was starting to look irritated because everyone was throwing steely glances at her.

"What are you people looking at? Mind your own business will you. Ugh, I'm getting a headache. Mia, get me a glass of Pellegrino, no ice," she orders.

Great, I'm back to being a slave again.

"Just hang on a minute. Mia is not your slave Pansy. Why don't you ask someone else, say the hundreds of waiters who are willing to cater to everyone's needs including yours?"

He's defending me! He's defending me! This is the second time he's done this for me.

"Draco, I really don't mind," I say in order to get on Pansy's good side.

"See, she's willing to obey my orders. Go ahead Mia and get my drink."

Oh I'll get your drink all right. Just you wait Pansy Parkinson, just you wait.

"What can I get for you miss?" inquires the barkeep.

"Whiskey, no ice please."

"All right. You sure you can take it though?"

"Oh don't worry, it's not for me. Oh and please put it in a bigger glass."

"Hey Mione. I mean Mia."

"Ginny! Great you're here. Do you remember that spell that would make a drink look, smell, and taste like water?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Listen about Ron-

"Great then you can perform it on this," I say before bringing the glass close to her face.

"Um. . . okay. Who is this for anyway?"

"Oh, it's for my Boss."

"Well why didn't you say so. Give me that."

Ginny mutters the spell and with a flick of a wand, the whiskey looked like water and had no trace of smell. Brilliant.

"Thanks Gin. Gotta go, I don't want to keep her Pansiness waiting for her whiskey, I mean water."

"You are starting to cross to the dark side aren't you Mia?"

"Well you know, some people just give you the reason to do things you're not supposed to do. i.e. my boss. See you later oh and tell the bartender to lie if anyone asks him about this later," I say before winking.

Now where to find that unbearable slave driver. Oh there she is, talking to the rest of the guys from the team. Perfect.

"Excuse me Pansy, here's the Pellegrino you asked for."

"Well it's about time. I am totally parched," she says before drinking the entire glass of pseudowater. "Here hold this for me."

People, stand back and enjoy the show. You see Pansy doesn't drink anything but Pellegrino water because alcohol has some really nasty effects on her. I would explain it but it's better if I describe it to you.

Pansy is now feeling a bit tipsy so she is holding on to Draco's arm for support.

"Pans, you all right?" Draco asks with concern.

"Fine, fine. Is it just me or it's really hot in here? Why am I wearing clothes? This is really uncomfortable," she mutters before removing the strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa Pansy, don't do that."

"Why not? Don't you want to see me naked?" she asks while playing with Draco's bow tie.

"No, not at the moment but –

"You're no fun Drakey Wakey Poo. I think I'll. . . think I'll asked these guys over here. Hey Steele boy, you wanna kiss me? Come on, you know you want to. How about you O'Connor, I know you want a piece of this," Pansy says proudly before slapping her own behind.

Oh Lord, how in the world will I be able to control the fit of hysterical laughter that is starting to stir up within me?

"Pansy, that's enough. I'm taking you home," Draco says before grabbing her arm forcefully.

"No! I bet you Potter wants to shag me. What do you say Star Seeker. This place has over seventy rooms, just take your pick." Then, in a loud voice, she announces, "In fact, I'll shag everyone in here. Tonight!"

"All right that's enough for tonight Pansy," says Draco before picking Pansy up and carrying her over his shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down you ugly brute! Put me down this instant!"

"Out of the way Miss," says a man to me and then there's a flash, and another flash and another. "Oh boy, the editor would sure love this story," he exclaims excitedly. Looks like the Tabloid photographer is going to get a raise.

"Mia! Oh my God, tell me that did not happen," says Ginny and then we both burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny," Harry asks.

"Oh nothing. Are you guys going to stay? I think I'm going home, I know for sure Pansy is going to call me tomorrow even thought it's Sunday, to run errands for her so it's better for me to get some rest."

"Let's go Harry. I bet nothing would be as interesting as Pansy's show later on," says Ginny.

"You got that right. Let me just say goodbye to the team."

"We'll wait for you outside."

As soon as Harry finished saying goodbye to the team, we all apparate back to our flat. Harry has decided to stay and I'll just leave it at that because some people might start thinking things they are not supposed to.

* * *

Home sweet home. Room sweet room. Better yet, Bed sweet Bed. Now all I have to do is stay under the covers and… there it is, the LOUD RINGING OF MY MOBILE PHONE. Ugh! Don't tell me the whiskey wore off already. 

"Hello Pansy, how can I help you?" I ask.

"Oh, no. I am certainly not Pansy. Do you think I sound like her?"

Draco Malfoy is on the phone right now. Draco Malfoy is on the phone talking to me right now!

"Hi Draco. Does Pansy want me to do anything for her?"

"No Mia. Pansy's sound asleep. She looks a bit like roadkill to be honest but no, she didn't ask you to do anything for her."

"You should be a little nice to your fiancée you know. She loves you very much."

"Why does everyone tell me that? Even my mother tells me that."

"Because it's true. So what can I do for you?"

"Um. . . I just wanted to say thank you for coming to the party tonight. I hate parties in reality but you made it . . . let's see what's the word that I'm looking for. . . um. . Unboring so to speak," explains Draco.

"I had a great time to Draco. Thank you for inviting me."

"It's no problem. By the way, I was wondering if you would like to visit museums with me sometime, when you're free that is."

Did he just ask me out? Well technically it's not a date but I sure hope it would be!

"Yeah. I'd love too. Thank you."

"Really? Great. I'll give you a call or I'll drop by Posh one of these days."

"All right. Well you should go home and get some sleep," I tell him.

"Oh I will. Um…good night Mia."

"Good night Draco," I reply back before hanging up.

Very good night indeed. I hope I dream about Draco tonight.

"Mione wake up! Mione! Mione! Mione! Hermione Granger get out of bed right now!"

What the bloody hell is going on? There has to be a good reason why Ginny is waking me up this early. Hmmph. . . I was having such a nice dream.

"What?" I ask grumpily.

"Here you go," Ginny says as she hands me a bouquet of red roses? What in the world. . .

"It came in this morning with this," referring to an envelope. I tear it open and read what was written.

_Mia,_

_I know I already said this last night but thank you again for coming to the party and keeping me company. And I apologize for the scene that Pansy caused. It's in every page of Wizarding newspaper known to exist. Pansy would freak out when she reads the article that the Prophet wrote about her. It's on the front page too. Anyway, I don't really know what flowers you like the best but I chose this particular one because I think you deserve something as beautiful as you. _

_DRACO MALFOY_

"Well? What did he say?"

I hand her the note as I examine the flowers and then as I was expecting Ginny shrieks. Into my bloody ear! Ouch.

"How sweet! Does Draco have a clone I can have?"

"Shush! Harry might hear you. He's still here right?"

"Yup. In the kitchen making breakfast."

"You slave driver. By the way, did the Prophet come in already?"

"Yes, it's on the kitchen table waiting for you."

"Fantastic. Let's have some breakfast."

Wanna hear something funny? This is the first time that I can say "Good Morning" and actually mean it.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, before any of you starts sending me the flames, I would like to apologize for this update. I mean really bad update. See, I was completely out of ideas halfway through so I just totally BSed everything. Stupid long break from updating my stories affecting my stupid brain. Anyways, if you guys have any ideas about this chapter that you would like to be added, just leave it on you comments and I will gladly rewrite this chapter. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors because I didn't proofread but that's because I'm out of time. Mum's already screaming at the top of her lungs, calling me to help her in the kitchen. So REVIEW! 

Oh yeah, the Prisoner is going to escape from Azkaban in a few days. Be sure to watch out for him! Yay Padfoot! Hurrah!

-CrazeePurpleMonkey


	6. Hermione Granger Party Planner Extraord...

**A/N: **Hey guys. I reckon you all are wondering why it took ages for me to update. I've been rather busy with school and trying to get myself into college so I really didn't have much time to write for the past months. I really apologize for not updating soon enough. But anyway, I think this chapter is going to be long so I hope it makes up for the wait. Now, I can't guarantee that this is going to be quality work since I've been on a break from writing for six months so it might take a while before I get my groove back. Again I apologize for the delay and I really hope you guys enjoy reading this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:** **Hermione Granger – Party Planner Extraordinaire**

**

* * *

**

This is not happening. Please, tell me this is not taking place in real life. I am desperately begging someone, anyone, to tell me that this is just some practical joke. PLEASE! I slowly open my eyes wishing that the letter has vanished but it's still there, on top of my desk, written in silver ink on dark green paper. I start reading it for the umpteenth time, hoping that I only misread the information before. To my dismay, it still says the same exact words.

_Dear Mia,_

_I need a favor. Please plan the company's New Year's Eve party. There is no budget limit so you pretty much have the freedom to do whatever you want. Go all out. I know you won't disappoint the company and me as well._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I know about Pansy's drink. Nice one. I never would have expected such a tactic from you. You certainly are full of surprises._

Just wait till we get to the bedroom and I'll show you what surprise really means. Hermione Granger! Are you even aware of what you are saying? Stop this silliness right this instant! Draco Malfoy just asked you to plan a gathering for three hundred people. The last thing that should be on your mind is shagging him rotten! Focus Hermione. Come on. Think!

**Theories on why the boss's fiancé wants me to plan the party.**

1. He is obviously off his rocker and is in desperate need of psychiatric help  
2. He wants a repeat of the scene that Pansy caused during the victory party at the Manor (Or possibly something worse. Oh my God! He knows about the drink? But how? That bartender! Merlin, as much as I hate alcohol, I could use a drink right now).  
3. He is the owner of the company therefore he has the power to order anyone he wants to order around (He didn't even give me the option of choosing if I want to plan the party or not! He just basically told me to do it. Why that bossy, arrogant, domineering prat of a Slytherin! But hmm…come to think of it, I've always liked masculine dominance especially in the bedr…NOT THE POINT! I said stop thinking about this already didn't I? Ugh. I annoy myself sometimes).  
4. He did not like last year's New Year's Eve celebration.  
5. He wants to be fair so he's giving everyone the chance to be the party planner.  
6. He wants to make this year's experience a complete and utter disaster for everyone. (In that case, he picked the right person for the job alright).  
7. I haven't a flipping clue.

I think I'll go with the first and last ones because they both seem rational.

What in the bloody world am I supposed to do now, then? I can't even plan a nice dinner for three people let alone three hundred! Right. Now don't panic. Just be calm. Deep breaths, Hermione. That's it, just relax. Inhale and exhale. Okay this isn't working. I've been huffing and puffing like a pregnant woman in labor but it is not calming me down. I think I need a sedative!

I slump on my chair thinking of what do next and then, suddenly, I hear a light bulb on top of my head go "ding!" I've got it! I will simply write back and tell him that I refuse to plan the party because…because…

As I think of a good lie, no scratch that. As I think of a good reason for my letter of refusal, a voice suddenly replaces the Wireless Wizarding Network Radio Station that we always have playing in the background.

"_Attention Posh Employees: The editor's very own junior assistant will be planning this year's company party. So, if you have any special requests, comments, or suggestions, please let her know soon before she makes the final decisions."_

F word. I mean Fanbloodytastic. I hate to burst anyone's bubble but vulgar and profane words are not part of my vocabulary, thanks very much. Anyway, NEVER work for a magazine company or any sort of publication if you don't want your life publicized. I just got the bleeding letter from Draco this morning and now the entire office knows that I'm going to plan this year's party. What's next? Are they going to announce what kind of knickers I wear over the intercom too? Geez, I hope not. Mind you, they're a very nice pair.

"Oh my God Mia, congratulations! You know it's every Posh employee's dream to plan New Year's Eve," Jennifer says before sitting behind her desk across mine.

Every Posh employee's dream? I'm a Posh employee and it has never ever crossed my mind to even fantasize about thinking of dreaming to plan some totally pointless gathering where you eat delicious hors de oeuvres, dance like a crazed lunatic to a some famous DJ's mix or a really snazzy band, and drink loads of good quality, not to mention highly-priced champagne served by gorgeous looking waiters. Honestly, who in their right mind would dream about planning such an event?

"So where are you planning on holding the party?" she asks me curiously.

"Uh…I was thinking the staff dining area?" I say stupidly.

Jennifer looks at me as If I just answered her question with the most idiotic reply anyone can come up with. What? Don't companies hold their parties at the dining area all the time? Where there's enough space for everyone?

"You must be joking. The staff dining area? Mia, there's a reason why the company gives you a budget to plan this. Last year, we had it at Chanterelle, this really posh French restaurant in the upper end of Diagon Alley. It was absolutely fab. And the waiters with their French accents were to die for," says Jen enthusiastically.

"Wow, French waiters. They're gorgeous aren't they? I met one in Paris when I went on my annual holiday in France this past summer. His name was Alexandre," I say with a dreamy expression on my face.

"You've actually BEEN to France?" Jennifer asks.

"Yes, since I was little. I go every year."

She looks stunned. I want to laugh. Out loud. But I'm not going to.

"Anyway Jenn, do you know who planned the party last year?" I inquire.

"Silly Mia, I did! So if you need any help, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

She planned it? So I guess theory #4 has a high possibility of being accurate. Hurrah! I wonder if it's normal to feel incredibly brilliant because I do.

"Oh, oh um…of course. Yes, I won't hesitate to ask if I experience some difficulties," I reply politely with a fake smile plastered on my face. Hang on, if you have a fake smile does that still make you polite? Never mind.

I retrieve some parchment and a pen from my drawer and start writing my letter to Draco.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be able to plan the New Year's Eve celebration. May I suggest Jennifer Saunders? She was in charge of it last year, so I could imagine she has immense knowledge on how to make this event an enjoyable and certainly memorable one._

_Sincerely,  
Mia McAllister_

That should do it. I press a buzzer on my desk to call a messenger who would take my note down at the owlery.

"Rush delivery please," I say to the young man.

"Certainly Madam," he replies before disapparating.

Now that is over and done with, I could finally relax. Pansy's in Muggle London in a meeting with Oscar de la Renta so I'm pretty much free to do whatever I want until she gets back and decides to fulfill her duties of being the unbearable boss. Not really looking forward to her return.

As I flip through my planner, a huge stack of papers magically appears in front of me. What in the world…where did these come from and most importantly what are they for? I picked up and read the topmost paper.

_The boys from Shipping would like to let you know that we are not huge fans of French Food. And a special request, please don't make this a black tie event. We don't do formals. _

Okay, I think I know what these papers are for. But, how can everyone write so quickly in a span of five minutes? Unbelievable.

"Looks like you could use a paper shredder," says Jenn. Why can't she leave me alone? Is it so hard for her to mind her own business for at least five minutes?

"No thanks Jenn. I think I'll browse through these for some ideas," I say.

"Are you kidding? Mia, trust me, it's going to be a complete waste of time. Employees write a load of bollocks on there like they hate lobster tails, they're allergic to wine, or they don't like going to formal events. Word of advice, shred them and decide on your own," she says while examining her French-manicured nails.

Let's get things straight here. I don't like lobster, I try to avoid wine as much as possible, and I absolutely loathe formals. In fact, **a lot** of people don't like these fancy shmanzy, social-climber sorts of things because a lot of people are not wannabe socialites! Newsflash, the world population does not only consist of YOU so please shut up. Ha, that'll put her on her rightful place. If only I said everything out loud! And NO, I am not being a coward. I am just simply not interested in participating in arguments unless of course if it is a heated intellectual debate about elves' rights, or politics or something.

"Suit yourself then."

Yes I will suit myself. Who does she think she is anyway? The Party Planning Police?

I begin thumbing through the two hundred-some pages when the messenger turns up in front of my desk and hands me a note.

_No, Mia. If you refuse I would let Pansy in on a little secret about the "Pellegrino" she drank at the Manor._

_P.S. Stop being properly English and call me Draco. NOT Mr. Malfoy. I am not that old. _

CRAAAP!!!

This is outright blackmailing! I should've expected this. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Ugghhh! I stand up, mobile at hand and head to the loo. I need to call Ginny.

* * *

"Mione that's great!" she exclaims on the phone. That's it, I'm crossing Ginny out of my friends list. 

"Great? What's so great about it? I can't do this, Gin. I just can't," I say as I close the door of the stall and sit on the toilet. "Hang on, there's someone on the other line."

"Okay, I'll hold," says Ginny.

"Hello."

"Miss McAllister," says an all too familiar voice. OH MY GOD. "Have you decided whether or not you're going to plan New Year's eve?"

"How did you get my number?" I ask intrigued. Okay, I really don't care how he got my number because I nearly fell out of the U-bend in my excitement when I heard his voice.

"I called you using Pansy's mobile last time. I just happened to remember your number is all," he says.

"Can you hold on for just a second, somebody's on the other line."

I know I shouldn't keep him waiting but…but…aaahh!

"Ginny, he's on the other line. I am freaking out."

"Just say yes and I'll help you figure it all out when you get home," she says reassuringly as if everything would be okay.

"You better," I say before swapping the calls.

"Hi, I'm so sorry Mr. Mal-I mean Draco," I say apologetically.

"Quite alright. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asks.

"No, no, I'm not busy," I say as I stand up and then I immediately feel my face grow hot when I hear the toilet flushing by itself. Shit! I forgot we had the automatic flushers. Oh God, oh my God, OH MY GOD. I'm panicking. My heart is going to beat of my chest. I want to die. Now. Before Draco can even say anything.

"Are you sure?" he asks. Too late now. I can feel that he's smiling while talking to me and trying hard not to laugh for the sake of being polite.

"Uh..uhm..yeah,I'm sure."

If this is not the most embarrassing experience I have ever had, I don't know what is. I don't think I'll be able to face him again. Curse the man, or woman who invented these bloody toilets with bloody sensors on them. Bloody damn hell! Oh no, did I just cuss?

"Listen Draco, Iwillplanthepartybutihavetogonowgoodbye," I hear myself say quickly.

"Just owl or ring my mobile if you need any help. Well..Um…goodbye then."

I can't believe that just happened. I will NEVER pop into the loo to make a phone call ever again. Goodness, I feel this insatiable need to go Myrtle here and flood this bathroom. Too bad I left my wand in my purse. Hm…I should do it while Pansy's in here. Oh wait, she's got her own bathroom. Who knows though, maybe I'll get lucky one day.

* * *

"Mia, where have you been?" Jennifer asks when I return to my desk. 

"The loos, why?"

"Pansy's been asking for you."

"She's here?" I ask my eyes widening in shock. "For how long?"

"Almost ten minutes. Now get in there," she says, practically shoving me towards the door. I think I know what I'm going to see when I open it. Pansy will be standing beside her desk, hands on her hips, tapping her…let's see today's Monday ah, it's Gucci day, so she's going to be tapping her Gucci shoes. I knock three times and wait for her to say "come in." And when she granted me access I see her…sitting on her chair behind the desk? What? Since when did this ever happen?

"Ah, there you are, have a seat please," Pansy says.

What is going on? Oh no, is she going to interrogate me about that drink? Oh please oh please PLEASE no.

"Draco just called me."

F word! F word! F word!

"He told me, that you-

Here it comes.

"That you are going to be planning New Year's Eve," she finishes.

"Yes, yes I am. Unless you want someone else to do it of course," I reply feeling relieved.

"No, no, no, no. It's not that. I just wanted to give you some suggestions or requests rather."

Suggestions? Requests? Instead of orders? Who is this woman and what has she done to my boss?

"Um…sure Pansy, go ahead."

"Okay, first of all, no classical music. Last year Jennifer hired a symphony to play. Not that there's anything wrong with classical music but I want to celebrate the New Year with a bang this time around and I don't think Mozart is the way to go," Pansy states.

"No to classical music it is then," I reply. Am I actually sensing some humor in this woman?

"Second, no seafood. I'm deathly allergic to them. Aw alright you could have some but make sure there is something else for me to eat. Are you writing this all down? Here," she says as she hands me a piece of paper and a pen.

"Okay, food needs to be varied and you are allergic to seafood," I say out loud while writing.

"This is the last one and don't you dare tell Mr. Malfoy about this. Make sure that the waiters are gorgeous looking," she says with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I am way ahead of you on that one. Will that be all?" I ask.

"Yes. Now, out of my office."

I stand up and walk out of her office and when I close the door behind me, I sigh in relief. She doesn't know about the drink. Draco kept the secret. I could kiss him! I really wish I could. NO YOU DON'T! Stop saying ridiculous things!

"Everything alright Mia?"

"Yes, everything's fine Jennifer."

* * *

Instead of apparating back to the flat, I decide to take a walk down Diagon Alley in search of the perfect place since the Staff Dining Room is basically x-ed out of the probable list of venues. I still don't see what's so wrong about holding it there. I mean it's very accessible, it wouldn't be hard to decorate…and…and…hold that thought. I spy something gorgeous looking bending down to pick up something oh my goodness Hermione, avert your eyes from that part of the male anatomy! I can't. He has a very nice…um…bottom. He stands up and turns around brushing away his dark hair from his tanned face and flashes me a smile. 

"Buona sera," he says before placing the napkin he just picked up from under the table on a serving tray. Mmm…Italian.

"Good evening to you too," I reply. I look around and find myself in front of a nice Italian place with an outdoor dining area. I pull out a pad of paper from my purse and write down the name, Fellini's. Fellini's, I like saying it already.

"Ciao," I say to the hot waiter as I wave my hand.

"Ciao bella," he responds with a wink. Keep it together Hermione. At least after you are out of his view. Oh my goodness, I think I need a paper bag to regain regular breathing. I'm hyperventilating here! I better apparate back home before my behaviour gets out of hand.

"Ginny, are you home?" I ask as soon as I arrive at the flat.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen!"

Word of advice if you're planning to share a flat with a friend: make sure he or she knows how to cook because I guarantee you, they will always, ALWAYS prepare something for you to eat. That, and your refrigerator will always be stocked up with yummy stuff. With Gin living here, there is no need for Pizza delivery or Chinese takeaway.

"Hey Gin, what's for supper?"

"Greek Chicken and vegetables."

What did I tell you about eatables in this place? Honestly, it is better than ordering room service in a five star hotel!

Ginny places a plate in front of me and sits down across the table.

"So, how's the party planning going?" she asks.

"Let's see, I've got three days. There's not budget limit. And most important of all, I have no clue what I'm going to do," I reply before taking a bite. Delicious. Maybe I'll look for a Greek restaurant too. Or better yet, I'll just have Ginny cater the whole event!

"You know Gin, have you ever thought about entering the food business? You know…like opening a restaurant or something?"

"Very funny, Mione. No, I won't be interested in catering your company's New Year's Eve party."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Lucky guess," she answers with a shrug. "How about we talk about it after we eat? Does that sound good?"

"Mmmhmmphay," I nod while chewing. I really do blame Ronald Weasley for my poor manners on the dining table.

"Draco Malfoy heard the toilet flush while you were talking to him on your mobile?" asks Ginny before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"It is not a laughing matter, Ginevra Weasley! And besides, you're supposed to make me feel better, not make me feel like a complete loser."

"I'm sorry Mione," she apologizes. "But you have to admit, it was a funny experience. Embarrassing yes, but funny. Alright so what have you got so far?"

"Nothing," I answer. "All I have is a huge stack of papers full of suggestions from employees." I take out my wand and mutter "Accio suggestions" and the pile appears on the coffee table of our living room.

"Wow," exclaims Ginny. "Okay, let's start from the beginning then. You're going to need (1)a venue large enough to accommodate everyone (2) music, preferably lively since it's the New Year (3) good food and wine (4) a dance floor and (5) money. But you've got number five covered so don't write that down."

"I haven't chosen a venue yet Ginny. I passed by several restaurants at Diagon Alley and some look promising; especially Fellini's," I tell her.

"Fellini's! That place would be perfect."

"You've BEEN to Fellini's?" Oh lord, I'm starting to sound like Jennifer.

"Of course. It's Harry's favourite Italian restaurant. It looks small from the outside but they've actually got a ballroom in there if you want to have a large party. The food is fantastic and their wines come directly from Italy," Ginny says excitedly. "Oh and…don't tell Harry I said this, but they've got extremely gorgeous waiters. Every time we would go there, I have to keep my mouth closed to prevent myself from drooling."

"Ginny!" I say trying to sound angry before giggling. "Now I know what I have to tell Harry if I'm pissed off with you," I joke. "Oh this is fantastic. Fellini's is actually on top of my list!"

In fact, it's the only one on my list but she doesn't have to know that. YESSS!! Italian waiters! dances around merrily

"Right. Now let's move on to music," she declares.

"Oh, special request from the boss, no classical."

"Who on earth would play classical music on New Year's Eve?" she asks incredulously.

"I don't know. Surgeons perhaps or musicians who are devoted to the study of classics? Maybe bitter, suicidal people or loonies who think they are either Mozart, Beethoven, Haydn, Tchaikovsky, Bach…etcetera, etcetera, etcetera?"

"Good point. But it's a definite no-no for your party. Posh is the hippest magazine in the wizarding world so you need hip acts. I say we choose among the Weird Sisters, Celestina Warbeck, The Demented, and George Jordan."

"George Jordan! George Jordan! George flipping Jordan!!!" I squeal in delight.

"Calm down. I know how much you love Georgy because of his resemblance to Josh Groban but he's in the States on a tour. Celestina is a bit too operatic and we don't want champagne glasses breaking while she's singing. I say choose between the Weird Sisters and The Demented. Personally, I would go for WS because The Demented is too indie."

"Weird Sisters definitely. By the way, do you happen to know how to contact them?"

"Just send them an owl and tell them all about Posh and I'm pretty sure they'll say yes. Okay, so I think we have everything covered since Fellini's will take care of the rest of your needs. Make a reservation first thing tomorrow, alright?"

"Wait, that's it?" I ask, obviously puzzled.

"Yes, Mione. Start writing that letter to the Sisters and send Hedwig. Harry left her here this morning because she was getting bored at his house," she says before going to her bedroom.

It's that simple? I was actually stressing out over something extremely easy? There I was thinking this would be more complex than rocket science and all I have to do is make reservations and write letters to people? I can do this. I've actually become an expert when it comes to dealing with people since I worked for Pansy so this is going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Did I say a piece of cake? Yes I recall saying something along the lines of that. It is a piece of cake alright. A giganormous slab of a pastry to be exact. It's seven in the morning and I'm at Fellini's talking to their receptionist and she tells me that their ballroom has been booked by the Daily Prophet for their New Year's Eve party. 

"I'm sorry ma'am but The Prophet made a reservation yesterday. You just missed by a day. I could refer you to other places if you like," she says.

"Look, I'll double, even triple what the Prophet's payment is. In fact, just name the price and I'll give you the money as long as you host Posh's party. Please," I say desperately.

"Would you like to talk to the owner? Maybe you can negotiate with him."

"Yes, please, that would be wonderful."

Think Hermione, think! It would be a lot easier if I actually had coffee. I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot to drink my morning coffee…a.k.a. the most important drink of the day. I need another light bulb over my head, and I need it now.

Ding! YES! I knew it would light up soon. I fish for my mobile and quickly dial Draco's number.

"Hello?"

Oh god, he even sounds sexy as soon as he wakes up. No. Stop thinking that. Stop it. STOP IIITTT!!

"Hi. I am so very sorry to wake you up but I need your help."

"Mia? It's seven a.m." he says groggily.

"Yes I am well aware of the time but listen, I've found a great venue for the party but the Daily Prophet has already made reservations here. Can you please, please, PLEASE talk to the owner? I'm sure you'll be able to negotiate with him," I plead. "Hang on, he's coming."

"Ah, what can I dooo for youuu?" Asks a burly old man with a sweet face while holding out his hand.

I shake it politely and smile at him. "Mr. Fellini I presume?"

"Yes, yes I ama Signore Fellini!"

"It's nice to meet you. My boss would like to talk to you."

"Ah si, si, si, of course."

"Draco, here's Mr. Fellini."

I hand my mobile to him and listen to the conversation. Well… I am listening but I can't understand a word. Hang on, does Draco know how to speak Italian?

After a few minutes, Mr. Fellini gives me back the phone and tells me that Draco wants to speak to me.

"Mia here."

"It's all taken care of," Draco says.

"What?"

"I said, it's all taken care of. I'm good friends with Mr. Fellini and oddly enough with the editor of the Prophet so I told him I'll call Robbins and tell him to book at another place. By the way, I'll give the money to Fellini so don't worry about it."

"Wow…um, thank you. Thank you very much."

"No problem. Is that all?"

"Yes…for now at least."

"Okay bye then."

"Wait!" It's now or never Hermione. "Um…do you speak Italian?" I ask.

What? I'm sure YOU would like to know too.

"Fluentemente."

Mama Mia, my knees are getting wobbly. I mustn't think of him speaking that language. Oh why did I even ask? Now all I would be thinking about is how sexy it would sound if he utters Italian phrases during…NEVERMIND. It's not important.

"I'll talk to you later," Draco says before finally hanging up.

"You likeah that man don you?" Mr. Fellini suddenly asks me.

"NO. No, no, no, no, no sir I most certainly do not," I answer.

Liar! Hermione Granger you are a liar.

"Oh…tha's too bad. Him an you will make pretty couple. Signore Malfoy is a good man an hansome too don you think?"

"Um, I have to go Mr. Fellini. It was nice meeting you and thank you very much for letting us have our party here at your place," I say while shaking his hand.

"Arrividerci!" he bids farewell as I walk out of the door. And as it closed behind me, I feel my cheeks turning slightly pink from what he just said. It's quite flattering to hear that from a total stranger. Mia Malfoy…I love the sound of it already. Hermione Malfoy, gah! That sounds even better. Aw, alright fine. I'll shut up about it.

I walk towards the Posh building and say hi to Mike, our security guard.

"Morning Mike!"

"Mornin'. This came in for you," he says as he hands me an envelope.

"Thank you. I better head up before Pansy gets here."

"Oh of course. Have a great day."

"You too, Mike."

I quickly tear the letter open as I get into the lift.

_We would be delighted to perform at your party. As for payment, we can talk about it after the show's done._

_-The Sisters WEIRD_

_P.S. We have a subscription of your magazine. It's absolutely fantastic!_

I will not scream. Nor jump. I would simply smile. Smile from ear to ear because the WEIRD SISTERS ARE GOING TO PLAY DURING OUR PARTY! MY party, actually. I am planning it, aren't I? Oh, who am I kidding? There's no one else on this lift so I might as well. I think I watched Elf too much during Christmas that's why I'm jumping up and down inside the lift. There, that's much better. Hurrah! I hate to admit it, but I'm actually liking this assignment.

* * *

_**MEMORANDUM**_

_**TO: **All Posh employees_

_**DATE: **12/29_

_**FROM: **Mia_

_**RE: **New Year's Eve Party_

_Posh's annual celebration to welcome the New Year is going to be held on the 31st of December at Fellini's which is located here in Diagon Alley right across Chanterelle. We will of course have the countdown and everyone is welcome to stay until you've decided that you already had too much to drink. And, to answer the question that you all are probably waiting for to be answered, the attire for this event is semi-formal. _

_If you have any comments, suggestions, complaints, or any other form of feedback, please don't hesitate to owl me or simply stop by my desk to see if there is something I can do. _

_The party starts at seven o' clock p.m. I hope to see all of you there! _

_ATTACHMENTS: Directions and a map to Fellini's._

"Please make sure everyone gets a copy of this," I say to the guys at the Printers. "Thanks very much and see you at the party."

* * *

I, Hermione Granger, am absolutely "brilliant." Well…at least in Colin Creevey's opinion. I went down to the Photography department yesterday to ask if he could put a television screen inside Fellini's then place a camera that overlooks Big Ben so that we could use it as a reference for time keeping and he said yes! We are actually on our way to the restaurant so I can supervise his work and finalize the menu for the party. Oh I wish, I wish, I wish Mr. Italiano is there today. 

"Mia, does Draco Malfoy know that you're REALLY Hermione Granger?" Colin asks as we walk.

"No. I think I failed to mention it to him because I was scared of getting fired. I need this job Colin," I explain calmly.

"I understand. But I think you should tell him who you really are. It's better that he knows. He trusts you doesn't he? I mean if he didn't he wouldn't request you to plan this party. Don't you think you owe him the truth?"

I continue walking beside him feeling dumbfounded. Maybe I should tell Draco that I really am Hermione Granger. Oh God, now I've lost the festive mood. We're actually here and Mr. Italiano is opening the door for us and my heart isn't even skipping a beat! Why did Colin have to talk to me about my two identities? WHY?

* * *

Mmmmphhhh!! Who set my bloody alarm clock at…four in the morning? FOUR A.M.? Even the roosters that crow in the morning are still dreaming! Who in their right state of mind would wake up this early on a Friday? Shoot…I set it. It's New Year's Eve. I've got fifteen hours until the party starts. I'm actually not going to the office today. One of the perks of being the planner is skipping work on December 31st. Anyway, I need to start excavating my wardrobe to find something decent to wear tonight. And then…I'm off to Fellini's again for last minute finishing touches. 

"Hermione, did you set my alarm at four?" Ginny asks sleepily as she enters my bedroom and lies face down on my bed.

"Yes indeed I did. I need you to come with me to Fellini's so you could help me decorate. Come on, you're the one with lots of creativity! Plus, you're very good at Charms. Please, Gin?" I say in my persuasive voice.

She groans and rolls over.

"And what exactly do I get for doing this?" she asks.

"A giganormous hug from your best friend?" I say as I hug her.

"Wrong answer."

"Hmm…how about five items from Mia's wardrobe?"

She smiles. I know her too well.

"Seven."

"You've got yourself a deal then, soon-to-be Mrs. Potter."

"Shut up, Hermione. Have you picked an outfit for tonight yet?"

"Nope, that's why you're here my dear. You get to give me a makeover," I say.

She sits right up and looks at me.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go, you're wasting valuable time, Hermione!"

I lie back down on my pillows and laugh out loud. This is going to be such a great day. I can feel it deep within my bones.

* * *

New Year's Resolution number one: DON'T TRUST OWN INSTINCTS because they are far from being accurate. Take today for example; I felt that this day was going to be great. It is great. Great to brew a New Year's Eve disaster. 

"What do you mean they're not coming?" I ask panic-stricken. "I've booked them to perform days ago and they said yes! Do they want to get paid before they sing because I can do that if they want it that way."

"It's not the money. The Sisters love Posh. They don't care if they don't get paid as long as they perform for the company. But the thing is, they got tied up in Australia where it is already new year because of the time zone difference and they can't leave because the people who hired them simply won't let them go," explains the man who claims to be the Weird Sisters' manager.

Unbloodybelievable. The equipment is already set up. You can't have an act with just instruments and no one to play them! Unless of course if the act you've chosen to play are The Invisibles.

"What am I supposed to do now then?" I ask.

"You mean you don't have a back-up act?"

Am I supposed to have a back-up plan? Honestly, they should have a manual of some sort on how to plan these things. The last thing I want to happen is to die of stress.

"Listen Miss, I'll try getting them over here. I'm not promising anything, but I will try," the manager says.

"Thank you," I say before allowing him to walk away.

A waiter passes by me and offers me a drink.

"Would you like some champagne madam?" he asks.

I…better not. I can't handle my liquor very well and I know for a fact that the consequences aren't going to be pretty.

"No, thank you. I don't drink," I say politely.

On second thought, it's only 6:30. One glass can't hurt can it? And besides it's been a while since I last had a drink. I promise myself, just one for the entire night. Just one. I tap the waiter's shoulder and grab a glass when he turns around.

"I changed my mind," I smile before taking a sip. My God, where has this been all my life? ONE GLASS for the entire night Hermione. ONE.

As I finish drinking my first and last glass of champagne, I nearly scream in shock when my mobile starts ringing.

"Hello," I say.

"Whoa, everything alright? You sound nervous."

"Draco! No I'm not nervous. Everything's going…everything's going absolutely fine," I lie.

"Great, great. Listen, I'm going to be a little late. But I'll be at the party before midnight. If Pansy looks for me, tell her I'm on my way."

"Sure, no problem. Where are you anyway?" I ask. Crap. "I…I'm sorry. It's not my business. Forget that I asked."

"No need to apologize. And I'm not going to tell you anyway. It's kind of private."

And then I hear it. A woman's voice. Oh my God! Is he…is he…cheating? I feel myself gasp silently. This is so scandalous. If he's having an affair with someone, it should be with me! I am Pansy's assistant after all. Isn't that the traditional extramarital affair?

"Can we go play now," says a voice in the background.

Oh my God, that's a child's voice! What is Draco Malfoy up to? A Lovechild?!!

"Listen Mia, I gotta go. Oh and by the way, I am looking forward to see the Weird Sisters. I'm a huge fan you know and I'm really glad you got them to come to our party."

"The Weird Sisters? Oh, yeah, amazing band. They're going to be coming in soon. Actually they just got here. They are um…setting up their equipment so they could uh…warm up."

"I can't wait. I'll see you then," Draco says before hanging up.

Okay so I lied a little. Fine, I lied a lot but what else was I supposed to do? Draco's lying too. Tell Pansy that he's on his way when he's really spending time with his mistress and child out of wedlock, I mean he's much more of a liar than I am! The nerve of him trying to use me to lie for him. Okay if I use lie in a sentence again, I would scream. There, much better.

"Oh waiter!" I say while waving my hand. He hurries up towards me and hands me another glass. "Gratzi."

I know I said I'm just having one but I also made a new resolution to never promise myself that I would do something for sure because it's very likely that I would change my mind just like I did a moment ago. And besides, I've also decided to limit my consumption of alcohol to five glasses of wine for tonight. I'll be fine. Drinking socially cannot cause any harm.

* * *

Oww…my head is throbbing. I feel like it's going to split open from all the hammering I'm feeling. I get up silently and find Ginny sitting on the edge of my bed watching me. 

"So…" she starts.

"So what?" I ask, feeling rather irritated.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"How did WHAT go?"

"Very funny Hermione. How was the party? You know, the grand ballroom at Fellini's, The Weird Sisters, the food and wine, the hot Italian wai- Mione, are you alright?"

"I can't remember a thing Ginny!" I say, my voice filled with panic.

"What? Why not? You didn't even drink that much. Or at least I think you didn't drink that much. You've always hated the so-called 'vile drink'"

"I don't remember that either."

"Just relax Mione. Here, these were dropped by owls this morning. I think they're letters from your co-workers," Ginny says before handing me several envelopes. I open the one on top and read:

_The boys from Shipping would like to thank you for a wonderful party. And because of what happened, we've decided to start our own band. We're going to call ourselves, the Shipping Boys. Or The Boys from Shipping. We haven't really decided what name to use yet but I assure you, when we reach the top, you would be fully credited for our success. Once again, we would like to say thank you. _

"What does it say?" Ginny inquired curiously.

"Um…they're thanking me for a wonderful party and that they're starting a band."

Ginny becomes silent. I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't get the meaning of the note. What are they talking about? Starting a band because of my party? Argh! My headache is getting worse.

_My dahling Mia,_

_I must congratulate you for the lovely affair you've planned. I've never had so much fun since…EVER! The waiters were very, very delectable especially when they all got wet from the champagne. Btw, I loved your outfit. It looks like you're developing your own sense of style now, which I've been expecting. What can I say, you learned from the best._

_Kiss,kiss,_

_Benjie_

Okay, I remember the delectable waiters but when did they get wet? And what champagne? I think that the sight of an Italian man with his white shirt clinging to his body is something I will not easily forget. Are people still drunk while writing these letters to me?

"Uh…that one's only a thank you note," I lie to Ginny before opening the next letter.

_Mia,_

_I would like to let you know that our editor is currently at St. Mungo's, recovering from food poisoning. According to the healers, she's deathly allergic to shellfish and she has consumed a plateful of stuffed clams. But there's nothing to worry about. She'll be back in the office on Monday. _

_P.S. I had a really wonderful time. The band was awesome. Who were they anyway? The Boy Shipping Crew? _

_-Jenn_

"Oh my god, Pansy's in the hospital!" I say.

"Why are you so scared then? Shouldn't you be happy that she's lying on a hospital bed?"

"Ginny, she ate Vongole Ripiene!"

"What's wrong with that? It's really good."

"She's allergic to seafood. She told me specifically to have something other than seafood at the party. And my stupid idiotic self forgot to check if they prepared the menu I ordered correctly. Oh god, I'm going to get sacked for sure. I nearly killed the editor of Posh!"

"Calm down Hermione. It can't be that bad. I mean you don't know for sure if Pansy will fire you."

"Gin, I'd like to be alone for a while. Please," I say.

"Sure Mione. Whatever you want. Um…in case you get hungry, I've made some tomato soup. It's on the stove so just heat it up."

"Thanks Gin."

As soon as she gets out of the door, I lie back on my bed, place a pillow on my face and scream. I am a dead woman.

* * *

As I walk to work, I begin thinking of arguments that I can use to defend myself from the wrath of Pansy. I've been thinking about what so say since I got that note from Jenn. So far, I've come up with…nothing. It's not like she's going to give me another chance to work for her after almost killing her. Say goodbye to your dreams of being the Daily Prophet editor Hermione. 

"Hey Mia!" Mike says enthusiastically when I arrive in front of the Posh building.

"Hey Mike. How's it going?"

"Great. Listen, I gotta tell you, the party was awesome."

Yeah so I've heard.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time. I'll see you later then," I say.

"Wait! Is there something going on between you and Mr. Malfoy?" he asks curiously.

"No. Why?"

"Well…you kissed him at the party and I was just wondering if you know…you two are going out," he says.

I what? I did no such thing. I would remember if I kissed Draco. I would…OH MY GOD! I did kiss him.

"Uh…I assure you there's nothing going on between us. If you will excuse me, I've got some work to do," I say politely before turning away from our security guard.

I get into the lift and once it starts going up, I press the emergency button. It's all coming back to me now.

By the time the party started, I already had four glasses of champagne. I was feeling rather tipsy when my co-workers arrived. They all marveled at the decorations and everyone thought it was brilliant to have a telescreen showing Big Ben. Everyone started drinking and when Pansy got there, I told her that Draco was on his way.

"How did you know he's coming?" she asked me.

"Uh…he owled me and told me to tell you not to worry. He'll be here before midnight."

"Very well. I like what you've done to this place Mia. I think Draco made the right decision of choosing you to plan this party."

"Um…thank you Panhic! oh excuse me. I mean thank you Pansy."

So my boss and I had a really civil conversation and then everyone started to mingle. There was an open bar in the ballroom and naturally, everyone flocked to get their free drinks. A few hours later, people were starting to act well…drunk.

"Hey, isn't there supposed to be a band here?" asked one of the guys from the Layout department. I froze. I didn't know what to say to them. And then I heard it. Someone was banging the drum set. Another person picked up the guitar and another, the bass. It was Harold and the boys from Shipping. By this time, I couldn't care less how much I drink so I went to the bar and ordered a fire whiskey. Oh boy was that the best drink ever invented. And then all of a sudden, the noise I was hearing started to sound really good. Everybody started dancing around. I was having a really good time when people started to crowd around someone who was writhing on the ground. I quickly approach the scene and saw Pansy twitching on the floor. I was momentarily transported back to reality and I started to freak out.

"Somebody help her. She needs to be taken to the hospital! Somebody call St. Mungo's!!!" I yell. Nobody wanted to help because they were all too drunk so Mr. Italiano offered to take Pansy to St. Mungo's.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"No, you can't leave. From what my father told me, you're the one who planned this party."

"That's right I did. Who's your father?" I asked him.

"I'm Antonio Fellini," he replied.

"Oh! Oh, I see. Well alright. I'll stay. You better hurry up and get her to the hospital. It looks like she's not going to make it," I said while looking at Pansy whom he was carrying in his arms. Yes I got irritated about that. I would've loved to be the one in Antonio's arms. So they left and everyone returned to the dance floor where another disaster was yet to take place.

I saw Mindy from Fashion throw the contents of her wine to Gilbert of Marketing when she saw him dancing close with Elaine from Entertainment. And then Mindy and Elaine started to pull each other's hair. I stood there laughing. I mean these were two adult witches pulling one another's hair. I thought that was only a muggle thing. I guess this is why employees are not allowed to date people in the same workplace. Gilbert who was obviously drunk at that time, grabbed a bottle of Merlot that a waiter was carrying on a tray and poured it all over Mindy.

"You bastard! You've ruined my Chanel dress! This is an Haute Couture dress! Do you know how much I paid for this?!" screamed Mindy.

"I don't care if it cost you your entire savings. I told you we're over Mindy. I'm with Elaine now," Gilbert said.

Mindy looked at Elaine up and down and then took the glass of red wine that one of the bystanders were holding and spilled it all over her white dress.

"You're really asking for it aren't you?" Elaine asked.

"Bring it on!" threatened Mindy.

I thought it was pretty lame that they were pouring wine on each other. Trust employees to take advantage of their drinking privileges. Sheesh. Italian wines are not cheap you know. I was really bored so I started approaching them to break up the "Throw the most expensive wine at each other" fight but they conjured their wands so I stopped and watched again. FINALLY! I thought to myself. It was definitely more like it. However, before they could even send sparks flying to each other, I started to feel something wet falling on me. In fact, the entire place started to get wet. Art, who oddly enough was our Art director, muttered a spell that caused a rain shower of champagne inside the ball room.

"That'll take care of you bastards!" he said, sounding overly drunk. "Now shutthebloodyell up and listen to the bloody band! Bleeding bastards you all are."

Everyone was momentarily distracted and then Harold and the Shipping boys started to play a tune that got everyone dancing. It looked really fun out on the dance floor so I started to dance while walking there.

"I'm a bleeding genius!" I heard Art yelling. I thought so too. A Martini rain! Why didn't I think of that?

"Mia, this party is brilliant," Jennifer told me while we were dancing. I said thank you and then looked at the telescreen. It was five minutes until midnight. But since nobody seemed to care, I continued dancing. The Shipping boys or whatever they called themselves that night were really good.

"It's a minute until midnight!" Harold said on stage. "Are you ready to welcome the New Year?" he asked.

"Yeah!" chorused the Posh staff.

"I can't hear you. I said are you ready to welcome the New Year????" he repeated.

"Yeah!!!" yelled everyone, myself included. We all watched the clock and when it was down to twenty seconds until twelve, we all started the countdown.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9," and then the counting became louder as we got closer and closer.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4"

This time I stopped when somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and there was Draco. Dripping wet in Martini. God he looked shaggable. He opened his mouth to say something but when the countdown finished, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Oh Merlin he kissed well. And the fact that he tasted like Martini just drove me insane. His lips were so soft I wanted to stay lip locked with him forever. But alas, I needed to breathe and so did he so we pulled away from each other.

"Happy New Year Mia," he said huskily. I felt his hands around my waist. He must have placed them there when I started kissing him.

"I…I…" I stammered. I kissed my boss's fiancé. On the mouth. And I actually liked it. In fact I liked it very much. And it wasn't necessarily helpful that I felt him kissing me back. He was about to say something but I quickly pulled away from his arms and ran to the loo. And then the last thing I remember was waking up with a headache and no recollection of what happened the night before.

* * *

Oh my God. I kissed Draco Malfoy. I FLIPPING KISSED PANSY'S HUSBAND TO BE. I really am going to get fired today. Damn it. From now on, I'm going back to my three basic drink groups: water, coffee, and tea. Well actually, it's four including butterbeer. Ugh. No more alcohol for Hermione! I pressed the button again and I feel my heart hammering as the lift starts to ascend. I wonder if I will find another job. What if Pansy calls all the companies and tells them that I'm a no good. Oh no, the lift door is opening. I can see Pansy's door from here. Is she here already? I hope not. Lord, help me!! 

I walk towards my desk and find Jennifer sitting behind hers.

"Hey Mia. Excellent party. That Martini rain really did the trick for me. By the way, Pansy would like to speak to you."

"She does?"

"Yeah but come inside after about ten minutes. I think she's on the mobile with Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh…okay."

This can't be happening. He's probably telling her that I mindlessly snogged him during the party. But I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing. I wouldn't have kissed him if I wasn't intoxicated.

I retrieve a piece of parchment and start writing a letter.

_Draco,_

_I would like to apologize for my behaviour the other night. I was very drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I hope what happened doesn't change anything between us. I'm really sorry about the party as well. I really wanted to make it perfect but obviously, it turned out to be a disaster. Please accept my apology._

_-Mia _

I call the messenger again and tell him "express delivery." When I hear pansy say goodbye to Draco on the phone, I stand up and knock at her door.

"Come in," she says.

I enter and close the door behind me. I approach her and before I know it, I hear myself talking nonstop.

"ListenPansy, beforeyoufireme, Iwouldliketosaysorryforwhathappened. Ishould'vecheckedthemenuandmadesurethereweredishesotherthanseafood. Ididn'tmeanfor anyofittohappen. PleasebelievemeI'mtellingthetruth. I-"

"Mia, are you even breathing? Tell me, why would I fire you?" she asks.

What? She's not going to fire me?

"You're not? But…but…-

"Have a seat Mia."

I sit quietly and look at her intently. Why does she want to talk to me then?

"Okay, I know I had an allergy attack after eating…what was it called again…the stuffed clams?"

"Vongole Ripiene," I replied.

"Yes that's the one. But the thing is, it wasn't your fault nor anybody else's but mine. There were other safe foods on the buffet table but the clams looked so enticing and I told myself I would eat just one for the night. I did eat one but it tasted so good that I had to have more. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have discovered how good seafood tastes."

"What about your allergies?" I ask.

"My healers at St. Mungo's gave me some type of medication so if ever I have an attack, I could stop it from getting worse," she replies.

"So um…you could eat seafood now?"

"Yes. In fact I had fish for supper yesterday."

"Well I'm glad you can enjoy it now. Is there something else you would like to talk about?"

"No. You may return to your desk. Great job planning New Year's Eve by the way. It seems like everyone had a lot fun, especially Mr. Malfoy."

"Uhm…alright then. Just call me if you need anything."

Yes! I am not getting sacked! I feel a huge Hermione dance coming on. Inside my head that is. My, that was a close call.

I emerge from Pansy's office feeling more relieved than I have ever felt in my entire life. But as soon as I close the door, I see Draco coming out of the lift.

"I'll be right back Jenn," I say before walking towards him. It's better that he knows I was drunk before he starts thinking that I have a thing for him. Well I really do but he doesn't need to know about that because he's getting married in a couple of months. As I get closer to him, I notice that he's holding the letter I sent to him. I grab his arm and pull him inside the lift.

"We need to talk," I say as we get in. When the lift starts to descend, I press the emergency button.

"Listen Draco. I was drunk that night. I didn't know what I was doing. And I'm really sorry that I kissed you. It was a mistake that will never happen again. I promise," I say.

"No need to apologize. I know you were drunk. And besides, isn't it a New Year tradition to kiss the person next to or in front of you. Don't stress yourself about it," he says coolly.

God he smells so absofreakinglutely good. Smelling him and standing next to him reminds me of that kiss. Was he really just faking it because if he was I would like know how he kisses for real. Stop Hermione. You don't want to know. YOU NEVER WOULD WANT TO KNOW EVER! Start drilling that into your head for your own sake.

He presses the button and the lift starts to go down.

Awkward silence.

The door opens and several people get in. Draco stands behind me to make room for them. I can feel his warmth radiating through all his clothes. God, why must he stand so close to me? I feel like dying. This is torture!!!

The lift stops on the 10th floor and everyone start to move out including him. He allows everyone to go first and when it was just him and I inside the lift, he says,

"Just to let you know, and I mean this in a totally platonic way, you're a great kisser. Have a happy new year Mia." And then he gets out of the lift.

The door closes and I press 20 to return to my floor.

_"Just to let you know, and I mean this in a totally platonic way, you're a great kisser"_

Oh my god, how am I supposed to face him and act like a normal person after what he said to me? I mean how would you face Draco Malfoy if he told you're a great kisser? See? Damn him! But I have to be honest to myself. I really did like kissing him. Too bad he's engaged. And too bad I am not the person he really thinks I am. I think I'm going to tell him about me but not right now. I should make it my New Year's resolution to let him know that I'm Hermione Granger. Colin's right. He trusts me. And because of that, he's entitled to know the truth.

The elevator stops on the twentieth floor and when the door opens, I was taken aback when I see almost the entire Posh staff standing there. Apparently, they've been waiting for me to return. Harold comes forward and hands me a bouquet.

"In behalf of the staff, we would like to thank you for throwing the best New Year's Eve party in the history of this company."

Everyone starts applauding and they all started to say "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Nothing would've been possible if it weren't for your suggestions," I start saying. "You made it easier for me to plan our celebration and I'm really glad that you all had a wonderful time. Happy New Year!"

They start applauding again and then a majority of the girls approach me to tell me that they've got dates with the Italian waiters from Fellini's. Lucky them. I wish I could go out on a date with a hot Italian man. Oh well…one can only hope. I might stop by Fellini's later and say hi to Antonio.

"Alright everyone, back to work," says Pansy who was standing right behind Jennifer.

I walk towards my desk and sit down. Wow, I think I can add something to my resume now. For talents and other abilities, I shall put…Party Planner Extraordinaire.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N**: 23 pages on Word! Wow, this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways, what did you guys think? Do you forgive me for not updating for months?

Don't forget to review, or flame, or whatever you feel like doing. And if you have any suggestions, please feel free to share them with me.

P.S. To those who offered to beta my work, if you haven't changed your mind yet, please touch base with me so I can let you know how I'm doing with the updates and all that stuff.

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	7. A Not So Bloody Valentine's Day

My Boss's Fiancé

**A/N: ** Hi! (ducks from flying objects hurled at her) Um…er…hello everyone, or hello to whoever is still interested in reading this story of mine. I am so sorry I haven't updated for over a year. Actually, words are not enough to express how sorry I am. Please accept my deepest apologies. I am not promising anything, but I think that I will be able to update this story on a regular basis from now on because I have more free time, which I rarely have, so don't worry about me "abandoning" this story because I intend to finish it.

Here's a funny but true story. I've already started this chapter ages ago but I had to stop because of all my school work (academics come first) and other activities I'm involved in. I keep on telling myself I will update my story this weekend or the next weekend but it just wasn't happening. Then one night, after a wonderful Chinese takeout supper, I was finally motivated by……..my FORTUNE COOKIE. My fortune stated:

"A good time to finish up old tasks."

So I started thinking and thinking about old tasks. I have TONS of them, of course but I realized that what I really needed to do was update this fic! And voila! I did. I hope you like this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it. I'm not quite sure if I'm back on my writing groove since I've been on hiatus for what seemed like eternity, but I guess you'll have to be the judge of that. This is quite a long chapter too. I figured I have lots of making up to do from the long break I took from writing.

Anyway, I think that's about everything. Again, I apologize for the late update and…ENJOY! And Like I said, I haven't written for while so there's a possibility that my writing is still suffering from hiatus syndrome. D

* * *

**A/N: **If you see a number after an entire sentence written in foreign language, it means the translation is at the bottom :D 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the queen of fiction, J.K. Rowling's creation.

**Chapter 7: **A Not so Bloody Valentines Day

* * *

Okay. Stay calm. Breathe deeply, Hermione. There is no need to panic. Perhaps it has all been a dream. A horrible nightmare, to be more accurate. At the count of three, I slowly open my eyes and gasp in sheer horror. I see red all over my bedroom. My drapes are scarlet! And my sofa too! Please do not let this be real. DO NOT LET THIS BE REAL. Suddenly, I hear voices coming from the corner and I squint to see more clearly and there they are. Cupids. Cupids sharing what sounded like poetry to each other. I hide underneath my duvet which I soon realize is covered with hearts. I shriek in terror and bolt straight up in bed. 

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I yell out loud before grabbing my wand from my bedside table and changing back my things into their normal colour. What the bloody hell is going on? Why is my magic not working?

"Good morning Hermione," says Ginny in a sing song voice as she enters my room.

What in the world is going on here? This is not the behaviour of a sane person.

"Good morning? What, pray tell, is exactly good about this morning? What have you done to my drapes? Last time I checked, before I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, they were STARCH WHITE! And where is my PLAIN, WHITE duvet? What is this heap of heart-covered rubbish on my bed? You very well know I hate anything that has to do with hearts. Why aren't you answering? Have you suddenly become deaf? Ginny, answer me! What is the meaning of all this?" I ask angrily.

"First of all, this is a good morning, good day actually, because it's Valentines Day. Second, I just changed your drapes so they would fit the occasion, and as for your duvet, the same thing. And for your information Hermione, heart-covered things are not rubbish! You wouldn't be wearing them if they were, would you?"

"What do you-

Oh. My. God.

Must. Prevent. Self. From. Strangling. Best friend.

"The point is," she continues, "hearts are symbolic of the L word, therefore, they are not close to being rubbish. Happy Valentines Mione!" she explains, before giving me a hug.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

It's today? How could I have forgotten it's Valentines Day? I groan before screaming into a pillow. God, that felt fanbloodytastic. I pick up my wand again but before I can even mutter a spell, Ginny cuts me off and says,

"Don't even think about it. They won't change back until after today. It's a little 24-hour charm that I invented. It's quite useful for joyous holidays such as today."

Then she starts twirling all around my room, dancing to silent ballet music only she can hear before going out the door.

Joyous holiday? She can't possibly be serious. This is not even a REAL holiday. It's an over commercialized love day created by greeting card companies who can't think of anything more meaningful to celebrate in the month of February. It's quite sickening the way people just buy the ruddy pieces of cardboard with some fancy art on the cover and fancy words written in elaborate lettering. Giving a card is the most fake and dishonest thing a person can do because the one giving it did not even write what's in it. I don't understand why people love cards so much. They just say a load of bollocks like _Thank you for all the laughter we shared, the tears we shed, and all that we've been through. I love you. Happy Valentines Day…_and so on and so forth. Honestly, I could write something better than that. What I'm trying to say is, Valentines Day is not as important or special as everyone thinks it is. For me, it's all a conspiracy among card companies, flower shops, chocolatiers (Okay, this could be an exception as I wouldn't mind receiving a box of sweets today), Jewelry stores, department stores, et cetera, in order to earn profits from people who are sickeningly love struck. And of course, it is a day that was invented to make single people feel like the most miserable beings on the face of the planet because they do not have a significant other. There, I've said it. Don't get me wrong. I am NOT bitter nor am I an anti-Valentines Day celebration advocate. Honest!

"Shoo! Shoo! Bugger off, will you!" I say as I wave my arms in the air in the attempt to drive away the Cupids flying over me. Today just gets better and better doesn't it?

_Wipe off that frown_

_Girl whose eyes are brown_

_For today is your chance_

_To start a new romance_

Oh you've got to be joking! That is the most pathetic…never mind. Like I said, I am not against Feb. 14. Most definitely not against it. Nope. Not. Nay. Niet.

_If you want to know what love is all about_

_You have to get rid of all your doubt_

_Because someone out there is waiting for you_

_To share their love so pure and true_

Aww…that was kind of cute, actually. Ugh. No. Listen to yourself Hermione. You can't possibly think that was cute. Stupid Cupids.

I pull my hair up in a messy bun and head for the door but I abruptly stop when I hear what I've been dreading to hear. Let's just say that Mr. Potter has arrived in the building and he brought his good friend, Barry White, with him. I cover my ears but it's no use. I can still hear the stereo blasting in the living room.

_My darling I, I can't get enough of your lovin'. _

AHHH! I need to get out of this place. Quickly. I head to the bathroom to take a quick shower then open my wardrobe to pick what I'm going to wear to work. My eyes fall on a gorgeous red Marc Jacobs frock. Benjie gave it to me last week from the New York fashion show that he attended. I contemplate on wearing it but decide not too. It's red. Today is not a day for red. I scan my clothes again. Hmm…I could put on that Valentino wrap dress but no. It's red too. I must find something that will fit the "occasion." Ah…got it. It's the perfect outfit. I've been waiting to wear it for ages!

I dry my hair and then pull it up in a sleek ponytail. Not that I'm an expert or anything. I'm still using beauty spells to do all this for me. Time for make-up. I never really liked cosmetics much but since I'm working for Posh, it's kind of a necessity. It's almost part of my job description.

I finally put my clothes on and voila! I am ready. I'm wearing a black Armani skirt suit consisting of a black pencil skirt, a black shell, and black jacket. As for my shoes, black Manolo Blahnik pumps. I'm quite fond of them. They go with a lot of my outfits. It's strange because I never realized how much I loved shoes until I worked for Pansy. God, I can picture the people at the office now. They would say, _"What on earth are you wearing Mia? Did someone die in your family? Are you mourning?" _ Well…I kind of am but I'm really not in the mood to talk about my personal issues at the moment.

I grab my briefcase and head towards the front door. As I walk through the living room, I see Harry and Ginny in each others arms dancing to a slow tune. Merlin, you could practically see colonies of ants around them.

"Bye Hermione," they say in unison as I pass by.

"Bye," I reply.

I envy them sometimes. I mean Harry can be so cliché with his Barry White records and Ginny can be over the top when it comes to holidays but that's the thing about them. Their personalities fit and they are very much in-love with each other. That's really something special; to find someone who you can imagine to spend the rest of your life with. Honestly, I've never seen a couple so in-love in my entire life. Except maybe, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But knowing Harry and Ginny, a.k.a. the King and Queen of sappiness, they would soon give Arthur and Molly a run for their money. I just know it. Ginny's going to absolutely die when Harry proposes to her tonight. He's been planning it for ages! He practically hired and entire army of house elves to help him. Oh, and me as well. I should've charged him for all those consultation hours, not to mention payment in exchange for the elves' services. Hmmph…I might have to ask him about that again later.

Well…that's one happy couple down, and more to endure throughout this sad, SAAAD day. Oh Joy!

* * *

So far, so good. The parade of happy couples has not been unbearable. At least not yet. I've only passed by one man outside of his girlfriend's doorstep, who actually proposed to her. She was still wearing her dressing gown, her disheveled hair, and an expression of…hmm…now that I think about it utter…happiness. Anyway, the florist opened the shop early as well and the line of men, and a few women practically reached the next street. Honestly, they should plant their own rose bushes in their yard so they don't have to wake up early in order to buy an overpriced bouquet. Then when I was at Starbucks, the man in front of me asked the woman behind the till to go out for dinner tonight! She said yes of course. Apparently, she's been waiting for him to ask her out ever since the first time he ordered a half and half, decaf house blend. That was charming but honestly, could he not have done it during her break? I was desperate for caffeine. 

I am now inside the lift and surprisingly, Posh does not seem to be so keen about Valentines Day. There were no fancy decorations in the lobby, no cupids flying around, thank heavens, and no, not even single solitary petal of a flower. I take a sip of my Macchiato and sigh. I guess this is not going to be as bad as I thought it would. The lift doors open and I freeze.

All right. I would like to take that back. This is going to be a horrible day. As I step out of the lift, confetti hearts start to fall on me from out of nowhere. Cupids were buzzing across the room, some singing, some reciting poems, if you can call them that. There seems to be an influx of delivery owls with packages in every size, color, and shape. People are consecutively opening bottles over bottles of champagne. I see nothing but red, pink, variant shades of red, and variant shades of pink. I was the odd one.

I walk towards my desk with my briefcase on top of my head so the confetti would not fall on me. As I walk, I can feel everyone's stare focused on me.

"Mia, what on earth are you wearing?" Jennifer asks as I arrived at my desk.

"It's an Armani suit, thanks very much," I reply.

"Yes I am quite aware of that. Only Armani tailors such fine ensemble. Anyway, that's not the point. Did…did someone die?"

Ah, yes. The most important question I will ever answer for the rest of the day has been finally asked.

"Umm…no, fortunately not. I haven't done laundry so this was all I could find in my wardrobe," I lie.

"Right…uh…those came in for you," she says, pointing at the most gorgeous bouquet of white roses and a box of the finest Honeydukes chocolates.

I sit on my chair and smile. These are from Ron and Harry, of course. They've been sending me Valentines Day gifts for several years now and this year is not an exception. I open the box of sweets and choose a decadent looking piece of chocolate. Now this, is what Valentines Day is all about. I take a bite and as it melts in my mouth, mmm...to put it in the word of Cyndi Lauper, heaven is indeed a place on earth. However, my chocolate euphoria is suddenly interrupted when I hear Pansy's voice on my intercom.

"Mia, I'd like to see you in my office, please."

"I'll be right there," I say as I stand up and head towards her gigantic office door. I enter and there was Pansy, wearing a BLACK dress?

"Ah, there you are. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Pansy."

"I would like for you to make a dinner reservation for Mr. Malfoy and I. He's in the mood for Spanish tonight, so make sure you pick the classiest place you can find. You can consult Draco if you encounter some difficulties finding a place," she says.

"Very well. Anything else?"

"Yes. Ring Benjie and ask him for the dress I wanted. Make sure that it is hand delivered here at the office. I'll be wearing it tonight."

"Consider it done," I reply.

"Call in the full hair and make up team. I would need them around five o'clock."

"Will that be all?" I ask.

"No. Mia, you can go ahead and make your own dinner reservations. I'm sure you would love to spend some time with your boyfriend. Consider it as a bonus for putting up with all my demands. Let the Finance Office know where you're planning to have dinner and they will take care of the bill."

"Um..Pansy, I –

"I will not take no for an answer. You may go."

"Right. Thank you," I say before leaving her office.

Great. Make dinner reservations so I can spend time with my boyfriend? Ha! I would have greatly appreciated that bonus if I had a boyfriend.

"Mia, another one for you," Jennifer says.

I look at my desk and there is another bouquet of flowers, red roses this time. I pick up the card and read,

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Forgive me?_

_-Viktor_

That…that pompous, inconsiderate bastard has some nerve! I pick up the bouquet and chuck it in the bin.

"Mia! No!" Jenn exclaims dramatically.

"They're mine so you don't have a say what I do with them," I say defensively.

I grab my handbag and storm out of the office, blocking out whatever Jenn is saying. I dodge several cupids, immobilized most of them, and in my anger, hit a couple of them with my bag.

* * *

My mobile rings while walking along Diagon Alley. It's Ginny. 

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you called. I've been meaning to talk to someone," I say.

"What's happened, Mione?"

"Viktor sent me flowers, asking me to forgive him."

"That Jerk! What did you do?"

"Chucked them in the bin, of course."

"Good. That nasty bastard has got some nerve."

"That's what I said! Ugh! Anyway, why have you called?" I ask.

"Are you busy tonight?"

Oh no, not again.

"Listen Gin, I'm not in the mood for another one of your blind dates. Please, no more fix-ups."

"But Hermione, you need to go back to the dating scene. Come on. There is a definite possi-"

I cut her off and finish the sentence for her. "Possibility that he could be the love of my life and if I do not go on this date, I might, in the near future, regret that I let the opportunity of meeting my soul mate slip away from my very hands….yeah yeah, I know that already. No need to reiterate it every single time."

"I'm just reminding you that he could be the one. I promise you'll really like Henry. If you don't, then I won't fix you up with anyone ever again," Ginny says.

"You promise?"

This is a reasonable bargain.

"I promise."

"Fine. Who's this Henry bloke anyway?"

"He's a friend of Ron's. A fellow Quidditch player, I believe. I've only met him once but I think you would really like him. He's charming, intelligent, well-mannered, polite, athletic, and handsome."

"All right. All right. You've convinced me. So do I ring him or what?"

"No, he's already made reservations. You will be meeting at La Parilla. I have the directions written down for you. I'll leave them in your room okay?"

"Okay. In case I don't see you later on, you have fun with Harry."

"I will. Thanks," she replies before we hung up.

Before I can even take another step, my phone rings again.

"I said I would go out with him tonight already! What more on earth could you possibly want from me?" I ask, pretending to be frustrated.

"Okay," the voice on the other line says. "I want to know who you're going out with."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Draco. I should've checked the caller ID," I say.

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Hermione, you are and idiot.

"I was only joking. It's your personal life and I don't want to intrude in anything that's private," Draco says.

"Um…what can I do for you?" I ask.

"Right. Pansy has informed that you are in charge of making reservations for us."

"Yes. I am actually in the process of finding you the perfect restaurant," I say proudly. I do my job, and I do it well.

"Oh, you can stop now because I already have a place in mind. There's this new Spanish restaurant called La Parilla and I want Pansy and I to have dinner there."

"Oh?"

La Parilla? Isn't that the place where I'm going to meet Henry tonight? This can't be happening.

"Yes. Please make reservations for Pansy and I, there."

"Are…are you quite sure you like that place the most? How about Ricardo's? Or Café de Baltazar?"

"I've tried those places before and they do not surpass the food on La Parilla's menu. So to dignify your question with an answer, yes, I am sure that is the place I like the most. Bye Mia. Oh, and have a great time with your date tonight, whoever he is."

No. No. No. No. NO!

My mobile rings again. People, stop calling me when I'm stressed out!

"Hello?"

"I forgot to tell you, happy Valentines Day, Mia," Draco says before hanging up again.

God, his voice is so…no. I should not be thinking this. The only problem I have is seeing him. I have not run across him since that day he told me I was a good kisser. I just don't know how I'm going to face him if we do in fact see each other tonight. Okay. Breathe Hermione. Do your job first, then worry about Draco later.

I return to the office and drop by the wardrobe department.

"Benjie here?" I ask one of the interns.

"Yes, go through that door and you'll see him," she says.

I knock twice before entering and I see Benjie, adding some finishing touches on a beautiful red dress that was clinging on a mannequin.

"Speak, whoever you are," he says without looking back.

"It's me," I say.

"Mia!" he exclaims before turning around and giving me a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"How are you, my lovely?" I ask him.

"I'm doing fab, sweetheart. Although I have to ask, what is the reason behind the noir ensemble? Are you mourning?"

"I am not mourning," I laugh. "Why does everyone ask me that? I just wanted to be different from everyone else," I explain. "I am ever so sorry, your highness of the F word," I say as I curtsy, desperately trying not to laugh. "I will avoid wearing all black to work from now on."

"At ease my subject," he says while returning to his work. "What have brought you to my lair?"

"Pansy wanted to know if the dress she wanted was ready. I guess it's not since you're still working on it."

"Oh no honey. Pansy's dress has been finished for ages. Carolina Herrera sent it a few days ago and I've already made the alterations that Miss Parkinson wanted," Benjie explains.

"Oh…right. Well, I'll go ahead and take it from you then. I don't mind delivering it to her," I say.

"Oh don't be silly. I've already sent one of the interns to deliver it."

"Okay. Well, I best get on my way. I still need to contact the full beauty team. Boss's Orders, you know."

"Mia, don't you want to see my finished product?"

Benjie stands up, faces me and says, "Voila! I call it…yours."

"Yours?" I ask as I take a closer look. It's a red silk silhouette dress with intricate beadwork on the slightly low neckline. At first glance, it looks so high fashion that I would not wear it. But as I examine it carefully, the fabric, the texture, the design, everything, it is so me and it is the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on.

"Silly. It's yours. Meaning YOUR dress."

"Pardon?"

"It's yours. I made it especially for you," Benjie says.

"But…but…" I stutter.

"No buts. Now go and try it on," he says while removing the dress from the mannequin. "I don't appreciate waiting," he adds when he sees the hesitation that is written all over my face.

I take the dress from him and head to a fitting room. What in the world? Why did Benjie make a dress for me? No bother. I'll interrogate him later. I take off my black suit and put the lovely red number on. Thank goodness there are no mirrors in here. I would probably scare myself.

"All done, Love?" I hear Benjie ask behind the curtain.

"Umm…yes," I reply.

"Well come out of there and let's have a look," he says, his voice dripping with excitement.

"I look horrendous."

"Shut up. I know for a fact that there are no mirrors in there so you can't judge yourself yet. Come out now."

I groan and pull the curtain and just stand there.

"Look at you," says Benjie as he offers his hand. As soon as I take it, he twirls me around until I'm standing in front of a full length mirror. I gasp.

"I look…I look…lovely," I find myself say.

"Yes you do my darling. Wear it tonight for your date."

"But I don't have a date," I lie.

"Oh please woman, hell would freeze over before you are dateless," he says before turning to go to the back room.

"Benjie, why did you make a dress for me?" I ask out loud so he could hear.

He emerges from the door carrying a box with Jimmy Choo written on it.

"Shoes to go with the dress," he says as he hands the box to me. "Well, truth be told, I'm trying to start my own clothing line. I've always wanted to but I just got so caught up with work in and out of Posh. Styling models and celebrities is a lot of hard work, and so is styling the editor. But anyway, that's my reason for making the dress. I want you to try it and then get your feedback later on to see if I'm on the right track. You see, I'm trying to appeal to "real" women. By real I mean non-models, non-celebrities, women without the diva attitude. I think it's about time somebody gave them a chance to be the fabulous beings they truly are."

I smile, walk towards Benjie, and give him a hug.

"It's the most perfect dress I have ever worn in my life. You'll make a wonderful designer Benjie and I would not hesitate to buy clothes from your line."

"Oh stop it, you're going to make me cry," he says as he tries to wipe off a tear from his right eye.

"Thank you so much for the dress. I love it and I would wear it tonight."

"I knew you were lying. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Some Quidditch player called Henry," I say nonchalantly. "He's a friend of Ron Weasley's. You've met him before right? He and Harry did a spread for Posh a couple of months ago."

"Yes, I do know Ron. He's a cutie, and that red hair of his…mmhmm…fiery hot. Henry huh? I wonder if it's Henry Davis. He's a chaser for the Montrose Magpies."

"Um...I'm not quite sure, actually. Is this Henry Davis cute?" I ask curiously.

"Cute? He's not just cute, darling. In fact he is the definition of gorgeous. I think he could give Draco Malfoy a run for his money."

I start coughing at the sound of his name.

"You okay Mia?" asks Benjie.

"Yeah…um…of course. Absolutely fine."

"So where are you two lovebirds going tonight?" Benjie asks curiously as he moves around me to examine the dress from all angles.

"This new place called La Parilla. I just came from the place actually. Mr. Malfoy wanted to have dinner with Pansy there tonight as well so I made reservations for them."

He points his wand at the dress to add a few more beads on the neckline.

"Draco Malfoy and Henry Davis in the same building? Oh Merlin, it is going to be HOT HOT HOT in the house. I would make a reservation there if I could but I already made plans with Cyrus."

"No way! Cyrus from the Marc Jacobs fashion show in New York? He's here in England?" I ask.

"Indeed he is. He wanted to celebrate Valentines Day with me and who am I to decline an invitation from such a gorgeous being," Benjie says with a dreamy expression on his face.

"You're in love with this Yankee aren't you? Don't you dare lie to me Benjie. I know that look. You're falling for him!"

"So what if I am? He probably feels the same way for me. Look, I don't really want to say anything yet because my luck might get jinxed so I'll give you full details tomorrow."

"All right, all right. I better get back to my desk before the editor goes ballistic. Thank you for the dress again. I really do appreciate it," I say as I give him another hug.

"You are most welcome my dear. You have fun with Henry tonight."

"I'll try."

Yes, that's the spirit. I'll try. Maybe Ginny's right. It's time for me to get back out there and date. Who knows, I might actually fall in love…again.

* * *

Remember Hermione, BE OPEN MINDED. This is your first date in years, which means tonight is not a good night to be bitter and sarcastic about Valentines Day and the L word in general. You look great, you sort of feel great even though you are involuntarily here, and this place is absolutely great so this night is going to be undoubtedly great. Now say it three times. I'm going to be open minded. I'm going to be open minded. I'm going to be o - oh my God! Is he my…date? 

"Good evening. You must be Hermione," he says as he stands up from his seat.

Dear Merlin, he IS!

"And I believe you are Henry," I reply.

"Davis, yes. It's nice to finally meet you," Henry says as he extends his hand. I take it to give it a firm shake but he kisses my hand instead. "Let me rephrase that. I am enchanted to meet you Ms. Granger," he says.

Okay, my mind is definitely open now. This man looks rather dishy. He's tall, has a nice build with wide shoulders and very well defined upper body; good heavens, you can practically feel his pecs magnetically attracting your hands to them...wait…focus Hermione, focus! Right…he also has dark hair, pools of blue eyes, and he's got a bit of facial hair, but not in an untidy sort of way. As a matter of fact, it looks quite sexy on him. Very sexy indeed. Nice work Ron and Gin.

"Have you been waiting long?" I ask.

"Oh no, I just got here a few minutes ago."

He pulls out my chair for me and I thank him as I settle myself down.

My, what a gentleman. I sneak a quick glance at his arse when he turns to go back to his seat and I smile inwardly. WOW.

"Shall we order then? I'm famished," he exclaims.

"Sure," I say, and after my reply, our menus magically appear in front of us.

"Hmm…they have a wonderful selection of Tapas. But what I'm really dying to try here is the Paella. I have never found a restaurant in all of Britain that makes seafood Paella the way they make it in Andalucía," Henry says while looking through his menu.

"This is the biggest coincidence ever! I've been searching for the very same restaurant for ages! I guess I now know the reason why you picked this place for our date. I knew it. You are more interested in the food!" I joke.

He's laughing! Hurrah!

"Of course not! I am interested in the food but I am much more interested in you. Weasley's told me all about you, and so have Potter. I'm just regretting that I didn't ask them about you sooner," he says.

I feel myself blushing. Is this guy…for real?

"Hey, what do you say about splitting the seafood Paella. I can never finish an entire Paellera even if my life depended on it," I suggest.

"I would in one condition. I get all the mussels."

"You know, I actually do not eat mussels. I usually just leave them on the side, untouched. So yes, you can have the mussels. All of them."

"Perfect!" he says excitedly. "We should also order Calamares Rellenos. When I was in Spain, I stayed with one of my best mates and his mum made the dish for me, and I swear, I nearly forgot my own name."

"Well if it tastes that good, how can I say no?"

We start talking more about Spain's gastronomy and finally decide to order about half of the items on the menu. I simply cannot believe it! Henry is not only gorgeous, but we also share the affinity for Spanish culture. Really nice work Ron and Gin.

"Buenas noches señor y señorita. Yo soy Carmen, su camarera para este noche. ¿Ustedes han decidido sobre lo que ustedes desean o necesitan algunos más tiempo?(1)" the waitress asks.

"No. Estamos listos. Él señor va a decir lo que deseamos,(2)" I say as I point the waitress to Henry.

"Ah¿Usted habla español también? Muy Impresionante,(3)" says Henry before turning to the waitress to tell her our orders.

The waitress finally leaves to give our orders to the kitchen and as we wait for our delicious meal, we start talking about each other.

"So how did you learn Spanish?" he asks.

"I studied in Madrid for a year, and you know what they say; the best way to learn a language is to live in the country where it is primarily spoken. I was pretty much living and breathing Spanish. What about you?"

"I learned it when I was kid. Our former butler was from Madrid you see, so I asked him to give me some private lessons," he replies.

"Anyway, Ron's told me that you work in publishing. I'm surprised that your job hasn't really affected your disposition."

"Yes, I do work in publishing. And contrary to the popular belief, there is never a dull moment in my job."

I am such a liar. I do not REALLY work in publishing. Well actually…no, not really. If you think about it, I didn't really lie. I do work in publishing, do I not? Yes, I am a personal assistant, a maid service more like, but even though I don't write articles, proofread, take photographs, or do some meaningful fieldwork research, I still work for a magazine. It is also true that there is never a dull moment because when I'm at work, I cannot sit on my chair for no longer than 5 minutes since my boss seems to never run out of errands for me to run.

"Well that's nice to know. I'm confident that you are a brilliant journalist, and let me tell you, we need more of you nowadays. The Daily Prophet hasn't published anything decent lately. Don't even get me started with their sports editor. I met the guy when he interviewed me regarding my induction to the Quidditch Hall of Fame and the man was as dull as a doorknob. He knew nothing about sports let alone Quidditch so the entire thing was a disaster," he says.

"I'm very sorry you had the misfortune of meeting Allan James. But hey, congratulations on the Hall of Fame! That's fantastic!" I exclaim. "That must have really boosted your appeal on the opposite sex even more."

"I'm not going to lie, but yes. Ever since I was inducted, _Witch Weekly_ decided to name me as one of the most Eligible Bachelors of the Wizarding World. I was quite flattered when I was notified. Then after that, the fan mail started pouring and soon enough, I was being set up to meet all these women."

ONE OF THE MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELORS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD? No bloody way! My first date in years is actually one of the most sought after men not only in Britain but around the world. I think I am now inclined to send Ron and Ginny some flowers after tonight.

"Well in that case, I have to ask you the eternal question that every woman wants to know. How and why in the world are you still single?"

For me, this is the deciding point of any date. I am looking for a certain answer and that answer is :_I just haven't found the right person. Love is difficult to find but I am not really rushing anything because I know someone out there is meant for me and whoever she is, I know she's worth the wait.. _ Yup, that's the response or something that is close to it that I am looking for. Sappy? Absolutely. Isn't that what love is all about?

"I date a lot, and I have dated quite a bit even before the whole Eligible Bachelor hoopla so I don't really consider myself as single. I just never have a current girlfriend. I have to be honest, I'm just not a commitment type of guy. I love women too much so I told myself ages ago, why go steady? Why move in with someone? Why get married? Why even bother to have a relationship with one woman when I can have all the women that I want?"

That is clearly the WRONG answer. Isn't it strange how quickly one's mood changes with a statement that another person makes?

"Oh is that right? Well…what do the women have to say about that?" I ask, trying not to sound irritated.

"Most of the time, they owl me and leave me messages begging me to take them back but I just move on and never look back."

"Uh huh. Okay…Umm…Henry, could you please excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem," he says.

I quickly get up from my seat, purse at hand, and head to the ladies. OH MY GOD. I can't believe him! How can someone so utterly perfect for the first twenty minutes be so utterly pompous and arrogant the rest of the time? UGH! I take my mobile out of my bag and dial Ginny's number.

"Hello?" she says on the other line.

"Gin, I have a very interesting question for you. Hypothetically speaking, what if a woman who was badly hurt during her previous relationship actually decided to take a chance at oh…let's say finding love so she agreed to go on a blind date that was set up by her friends. Let's say that for a moment, driven by superficiality, she decided that hey, she might actually like this guy whom she was on a date with. Yes it's shallow to like someone because of their appearance and nice manners but that's still taking a chance isn't it? That's still better than thinking that most men are scum of earth. Okay…so as the date progressed, the guy revealed something about himself that is disturbingly the same exact philosophy when it comes to love and relationships of this woman's ex-boyfriend. What should she do? Should she still continue taking a chance knowing this guy is filth like the old one or should she decide to just end the night, go home, have a relaxing bath and pretend like the entire blind date scenario never happened?"

"Listen Hermione, calm down. The night is not even over yet. You are being paranoid. Just give him a chance. You're just letting your mind take control of you because of what happened in your past relationship. Just take a chance, okay? Listen I've got to go. Goodbye."

Take a chance? TAKE A BLOODY CHANCE? She was kidding, right? But of course she wasn't. Ginny is the most optimistic person I know when it comes to love so why would she joke about taking a chance? Fine. I'm only staying because I want my Paella.

As I enter one of the bathroom stalls, two women burst in through the bathroom door giggling madly like school girls.

"Oh my God! Did you see the man in the table across from ours? Wasn't he gorgeous?" one of them asks.

"I wonder if he has a date. Because if he doesn't I wouldn't mind being his for the night," says the other woman.

"Now Elizabeth, are you quite sure that this is a great place to pick up a date for Valentines Day? The only person who I spotted that has potential is that gorgeous guy. Did you see him wink at me?"

"Kate, honey, he winked at me too. Listen, it's still early. Just you wait. By the end of the night, single men would be lining up just to meet us."

"Well I sure do hope he would be the first. Let's go."

I come out of stall as soon as they leave. Women these days. They seem to think that the only way they could be happy is when they are surrounded by men. Stupid men who don't even think so highly of them. Stupid men who think women are just playthings with no feelings. Stupid men who believe that there is a surplus of us that they could just dispose of us when we're not useful to them anymore because they could easily replace us. Oh God…didn't I tell myself I wouldn't be bitter tonight?

I wash my hands, dry them, fix my hair and re-apply some gloss before leaving the bathroom and while I'm walking towards my table, I notice the same women sitting across from ours. Why am I not surprised that the gorgeous guy winked at them?

"Hi," I say as I sit.

"Hello. Everything all right?" Henry asks.

No. Everything is wrong.

"Um…yeah. Spectacular, actually," I lie.

"So anyway, what about you Hermione? How was your last relationship?" he asks.

"Oh…that. You know, I would really appreciate it if we didn't talk about it," I say.

"Ouch. It was that bad huh?"

Yes. It was so bad that talking about it would unleash my inner demons. What's worse is that you, no matter how gorgeous you might be, you are exactly like Viktor when it comes to women. So for your own sake, you should really try shutting up!

"Yes, it was bad. End of story. Moving along," I snap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why so testy all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry. I just…well like you said, never look back, right?"

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," he apologizes.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I lie again.

Control your temper Hermione. Self control is the key to get through this night. SELF. CONTROL.

"Listen, I just have to make a call. I'll be back right away," he says as he reaches for my hand to kiss it.

I nod my head and he stands up from his seat and heads towards the loos.

After a couple of minutes, he finally returns to our table.

"Hi, sorry about that."

"Oh it's no problem at all," I say politely.

"So our food's not here yet, huh?"

"Um…one of the waiters said it would be ready in a few minutes."

Hang on just a minute, is that…lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt?

"Hermione…Hermione," I hear Henry say.

"Huh? Pardon me?" I ask.

"Your mobile is ringing."

"My what? OH! Do you mind if I take it here?"

"No, not at all. Feel free."

"Hello?" I say.

It's Ronald. He's probably going to ask how the date is going. He has this silly notion in his head that he's a bit like Cupid, you see.

"How's it going with my mate? Trust me Mione, he's perfect for you!"

"Um…everything's pretty good, thanks," I reply.

"My wife doubts my matchmaking skills but I think she's wrong. I think you and Henry are very much compatible with each other. Anyway, I must dash. Padma and I are having dinner by candlelight under the stars. Oh and Mione, I really appreciate you doing this for Ginny and I. I know you hate it when we fix you up but you still agreed to go, so thanks. Right, I really must go. Enjoy the rest of the night!"

Like I said, it's a silly notion.

"Ronald says hello," I tell Henry as I hang up.

Okay, I'm going to ignore the lipstick stain for now. All I have to do is remain civilized with this guy until we finish having dinner and then after that, I don't have to see him ever again. That's easy enough and it's the least I could do for Ron and Ginny. Plus, they would never fix me up with anyone EVER AGAIN. That is something to look forward too. Honestly, with all the things that I do for my friends, I deserve an award or some form of recognition!

"So Henry, what do you do other than play Quidditch?" I ask.

"Well, seeing as I live and breathe Quidditch and there's nothing to do at home, I go out and party with friends when I'm not training. Like I always say, life with Henry is always one big party."

That is definitely not the case right now.

"Right. What better way is there to spend your life other than partying?" I say.

"Exactly, Hermione. I'm glad we're on the same page."

Oh please. We are so not on the same page. I'm not even sure we're on the same planet! Clearly, this date is going nowhere but down. I mean it started out so great with him being the proper gentleman who can speak Spanish and now we have nothing to talk about!

Since he told me that he NEVER has current girlfriends and that he loves "women" (take note the pluralization) too much that he doesn't want to have a relationship, I've basically lost my interest in him. YES, he is gorgeous in a "I want to shag you right here, right now" manner of speaking but just because he was blessed with the Adonis physique does not mean I should melt into a puddle of goo with his mere presence like most women probably do!

"Why is it taking forever to prepare our food?" I ask, hoping to break the silence. "Um… I should go and check," I offer.

"Um…no, don't get up. I can check for us," says Henry. "I'll be back in a few."

"I knew it!" I exclaim angrily.

"You bastard!" I yell as I approach them. Them meaning the waitress who is currently pressed against the wall with her top unbuttoned and her breast being fondled by no other than God's Greatest Gift to Womankind, Henry Davis.

"Wait, Hermione! It's not what you think!"

"Oh it isn't what I think is it? So by that, do you mean you are not fondling this poor girl against the bathroom wall while you grind your hips shamelessly against hers? Yeah, that's what I thought. Who the bloody hell do you think you're kidding?"

I turn my back and start heading for the door. He's not worth it so I'm just going to walk away.

"Hermione wait!"

I stop at my tracks and turn back. Well…I guess I could stay and see what he has to say other than 'it's not what you think.' This might turn out to be fun. Men say the most idiotic things when they are caught doing what they're not supposed to be doing.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for this to happen. She…she was the one who seduced me," he stammers.

"I do no sucha thing! Get your hands offa me! Senorita, it was him who wanted for this to happen," the waitress exclaims as she pushes Henry off and starts buttoning up her blouse. "He told me you were his sister!"

I start approaching Henry and there he stands on the corner, trying to straighten himself out.

"What a pity. You know, you would be quite the catch if that little brain of yours was actually capable of controlling the unzipping of your pants wherever women are present," I say before slapping him hard.

"You're a son of a bitch!" I say with disgust before taking out my wand from my handbag.

"Did Ron ever tell you that I graduated at the top of my class from Hogwarts?"

He shakes his head.

"Oh he didn't? Well that's just too bad. He could've warned you that I have amassed vast information about spells to charm, transfigure, and oh I almost forgot, I can completely get rid of your wand. And I don't mean the wooden kind like the one I'm holding in my hand right now."

"Oh God. Please no! You're bloody mad! No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what happened and for calling you mad. I'm sorry to you too, waitress," he blubbers.

"Waitress? My name is Carmen you jerk!" she exclaims before slapping him as well.

"You're pathetic. But of course, you knew that already because otherwise you wouldn't be on the floor and on your knees begging me not to do anything to your precious penis. Pathetic. Just simply pathetic. You better not show your face to me again because the next time I see you, let's just say that celibacy will be your new way of life. Now get out!"

I must say, this is quite entertaining. I've never seen a grown man run so fast in my entire life. I laugh out loud and so does Carmen. She apologizes for what happened and she offers to buy my dinner but I decline. I think Paella has been ruined for me all because of Henry bloody Davis. I stash my wand back into my purse and head out the bathroom door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk towards the exit, I notice the sign that says "balcón." Hmm…I think I could use some air. I head up the stairs which eventually leads me to an enormous balcony. It's perfect! Even the scent of the air takes me back to those nights in Seville. I stretch my arms and start walking towards the balustrade. I sigh. Peace and quite at last.

"Bad date?" asks a male's voice from behind. I guess I spoke too soon about peace and quiet.

Can't a single woman be alone on Valentines night?

"Yes. It was pretty bad, horrible and awful, terrible, appalling, atrocious, abhorring, vile, and disgusting – take your pick," I say.

"I guess that goes the same for me as well."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened, did you catch your date on the act of almost shagging one of the waiters?" I ask nonchalantly.

"No. She didn't even show up."

I turn to see who the miserable man is and I nearly choke when I see Draco Malfoy standing behind me.

"Small world huh?" he says.

"Yeah. What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Pansy?"

"She cancelled at the last minute, and I mean last minute because I was already here waiting for her when she rang and said she wouldn't be able to make it because there was an emergency at the New York office and she needed to sort it out herself," Draco explains. "So you actually caught your date shagging the waitress? What did you do?"

"No, not shagging. At least not yet. Umm…I actually just threatened to cut off his wand if I ever see him again and then he ran away after that," I laugh.

"OUCH. You're quite feisty, you know that? But that just serves him right, doesn't it?" he says.

"I guess. Anyway, it's not important. How are you holding up? I mean, it's Valentine's Day and your fiancée is not even here to celebrate with you. Isn't the entire point of V-day being with the one you love?" I ask.

"It's all right, I suppose. It's not like this is the first time she's cancelled on Valentine's Day, or any other day for that matter. She's just really busy with her work and I respect her dedication to what she does."

There's nothing but silence between us. I'm about to say something when he starts talking again.

"The thing is, I don't really mind if she cancels any other dinner plans that we have. Any other plans with the exception of this one. You see, it's actually our 3rd year anniversary today and the only time Pansy was ever around to celebrate our engagement was… well…only when she agreed to marry me three years ago. To be honest, I miss her. She didn't use to be such a workaholic. We would always go out to dinner or if she wanted me to, I would cook for her at my house and we would eat by candlelight. We would go for a broom ride and watch meteor showers together," he says with a nostalgic look on his face.

"We used to travel a lot too. We would ski in Switzerland, ride gondolas along the canals of Venice, watch Juerga de Flamenco in Spain, scuba dive in Australia, go on mini-breaks in Bangkok – we used to do everything. I know everything I said does not seem very Pansy- like but frankly, I don't even know who Pansy is anymore. I barely see her and if I do, she needs to leave after ten minutes to go to some silly fashion show in another country on an entirely different continent or meet some of her designer friends. Since my mother made her the editor of the magazine, it's like she's already forgotten that she has a fiancé. One who needs her."

For the first time, I hear Draco Malfoy sigh. I never thought I'd see the day he would be…sad or show emotions. It's very…odd.

"I HATE VALENTINES DAY," we say in unison.

We look at each other and laugh.

"Well, under normal circumstances, I don't hate this day. It's our anniversary, remember? But I don't know now. It's just like what you said. The entire point of Valentines Day is to be with the one you love. Since she's never around, what's there to love about this day?"

"Look Draco, I really am sorry that she's not here. I'm very sure that if the problem in New York wasn't so serious, Pansy would be here standing next to you," I say. "Trust me when I say that she hasn't forgotten about you either. She even asked me to help her with the wedding preparations so don't you worry about a thing," I say reassuringly.

"Thanks Mia."

"Anytime," I smile.

"So…what's your story? You have to have a story behind the 'I hate Valentine's Day' revelation that you and I jut had."

"You really want to know?" I ask.

"Only if you want to tell," he replies.

"Okay," I nod. "Well…believe it or not, Valentine's Day is…I mean…WAS the date of our anniversary. My ex lived in Bulgaria and even though I was convinced that long distance relationships rarely worked in real life, he and I had this notion that because we were so in love, we could make our relationship work no matter how far we were from each other. Surprisingly, we did make it work. Even though I got very busy when I started University, he would still visit from Bulgaria and we would spend as much time together as we possibly could. We sent tons of love owls to each other and talked in front of each other's fireplaces at night. Everything just seemed so normal. I was deeply in-love with him and he felt the same for me. So anyway, it was my third year in uni and I finally had some time off. It just so happened to be Valentine's Day so I figured, what a perfect time to surprise him in Bulgaria for a change. I arrived at his place, unlocked his front door and headed towards his bedroom. When I opened his door, the surprise was on me when I saw him shagging some skinny twig and by skinny twig I mean a model and everything basically ended there," I say, wiping a tear from my right eye.

"I don't really know if it was the distance or if another girl just happened to come along and in his weakness, he has momentarily forgotten that he vowed to love me and never to hurt me. He was only human after all and I lived thousands of miles away. It could've been my stupidity too. He's a Quidditch player, you see, and I knew that being a sportsman meant a swarm of women would be surrounding him every single moment of every single day," I continue, and this time, I'm really crying.

"And stupid me, I trusted him. I trusted him because…because I loved him. He tried to say sorry when I was storming out of his place. He said lots of stupid things like it wasn't what it looked like. Yeah right. I wasn't blind nor stupid! He continued to deny it but his little mistress basically told me everything that's been going on. She said he was shagging a different girl…every single night for the past… year and a half while I was writing him silly love notes back in Britain," I say in between sobs.

I force a laugh and wipe more tears away.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. I've already moved on and I vowed to myself that I will never get hurt by another man again. So what happened with my date was nothing. I was basically unaffected by the entire thing because I've been through it before."

After that, I don't know what happened but I just now find myself sobbing uncontrollably. This is the reason why I don't talk about my past relationships with anyone, not even Ginny or my mother. It's because I know it would be impossible not to cry. Oh God, now I've done it. The floodgates have completely opened.

The thing is, after my break up with Viktor, I just told everyone that I caught him in bed with another woman and I chucked him – end of story. And then I went back to my normal behaviour and routines. I thought to myself that if I didn't show any sign of weakness, then my friends would stop pitying me because of the emotional blow that I just received. I guess deep down, I've always wanted to open up to someone about what really happened and how I felt when I saw him…when I saw them together. OH MY GOD. DID I JUST REVEAL THE INNERMOST SECRET OF MY LOVE LIFE TO DRACO MALFOY? Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. This is not good. This is not good at all. I didn't even mean for this to happen. OH MY GOD!

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I don't normally cry in front of people I don't know very well and…I'm just so embarrassed. Please do forgive me," I apologize.

Draco does not say anything but offers me his handkerchief and I smile weakly as I take it from him. I then feel him place his jacket around my shoulders before pulling me close in a warm embrace.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispers. "We're all allowed to show some emotions."

I smile against his shoulder and say, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replies while stroking my hair.

I don't know why, I don't know the reason, I don't even know how it happened, but as Draco holds me in his arms, all the feelings of hate, anger, and loathing that I have for Viktor have suddenly been replaced by…comfort and safety.

"Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling a bit peckish?" asks Draco.

I laugh and nod my head, which I'm fairly certain he felt. "How did you know?"

"I figured, since you were busy threatening to cut off your date's happy place, you probably have forgotten to eat," he replies.

I laugh again, this time even louder.

"Right…I did tell you about that," I say.

He lets me go from his arms and we both laugh in unison.

"What do you think about having a spectacular dinner consisting of the finest Spanish cuisines?"

"That sounds wonderful to me. Should we head downstairs then?" I ask.

"Oh, there's no need for that."

"Why not?"

"Because it seems that the staff has brought the dinner setting to us," he says pointing to a table for two, right in the middle of the huge balcony.

"Oh my God!" is all I could say.

"Shall we?" Draco asks.

"Absolutely," I reply.

"I hope you like Seafood Paella."

"Are you kidding me? It's my favorite!" I say.

"Me too," Draco tells me.

As we dine under the starry sky, with the Spanish Guitar trio playing their wonderful music in the background, I can't help but think that this has got to be the best Valentine's Day I have ever experienced in my life. As if the night could not get any better, it actually does with six little words coming out of Draco Malfoy's mouth.

"Can I have all the mussels?"

END OF CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Good evening sir and miss. I am Carmen, your waitress for this evening. Have you decided what you would like to order or do you need more time?

(2)No, we're ready. This gentleman will tell you what we want.

(3)You speak Spanish as well? Very impressive.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? No comment? Well whatever it is, please leave me a review! 

Be on the lookout for the next chapter soon! It is actually FASHION WEEK in New York City right now so I thought it might be fun to write a Fashion Week-themed chapter. If you have any ideas, feel free to leave it on a review or e-mail me a lovely VALENTINE'S DAY!

**Another A/N: **Oh I almost forgot about this. I've been going through the past chapters and I've realized how full they are of grammatical errors. I will be revising them soon and might actually re-write some parts. I will definitely let you know when I'm going to make these changes.

PEACE!

3Crazee


	8. Strike a Pose

**A/N:** Hello DraMione shippers! I am so extremely sorry I haven't updated in what is it? 2 years? I can't believe it's been that long. I really had NO time to write because of school so I'm really really sorry. I'm on a bit of a break at the moment and I absolutely miss writing so I'm updating! I've actually got the chapters for this story planned out. All I need to do is write them, that is, if I still know how to write. I'm a bit rusty because (1)I didn't take any creative writing classes in the two years that I've been away so therefore, I've had no outlet for creativity. (2) Everything that I've written in the last 2 years have all been Science related. I tried very hard to write this chapter and I apologize for the disaster you're about to read.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to the queen of fiction, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 8**: Strike a Pose

* * *

_Start spreading the news._

_She's leaving today._

_She's gonna be a part of it, NEW YORK NEW YOOOOOOOOORK! _

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT INFERNAL RACKET, HERMIONE!!" yelled Ginny from the kitchen.

Oops. I thought I was only singing that in my head. I just can't help myself. I have that glorious feeling that makes me want to break out in song. I have planned the most fantastic week for myself – the fantastic part is that Pansy is not going to be any part of it! She's leaving for the States for Spring Fashion Week in New York today. I'm quite certain she's going to leave me in peace because Jennifer is going with her and she will be attending to all of Pansy's needs. And besides, I've already done all the things I was supposed to do on my list:

**X** - Arrange all modes of transportation:

1. Private jet to fly in and out of New York.  
2. Chauffeured town car to fetch Pansy from the airport and back for her return to England.  
3. Chauffeured town car always available to take Pansy anywhere she wishes to go

Pansy's trying to keep a low-witch profile so everything has to be done the muggle way.

**X **- Make reservations at the Plaza Hotel. Contact Mr. Irving – he'll take care of everything. But remind him of the following important details regarding Pansy's stay:

1. Bed sheets must be white, brand new, 400 thread-count Egyptian cotton.  
2. No welcoming mints under the pillows.  
3. In fact, no chocolate in the room at all.  
4. No liquor in the mini bar – only Pellegrino kept at room temperature.  
5. Bath Bubbles, Shampoo, etc. will be messengered over by Jo Malone. It's the only brand that Pansy uses in the bath.  
6. Temperature must always remain at 70 degrees – not a fraction of a degree cooler or warmer.  
7. Pansy prefers coffee from Starbucks, scalding, searing, and burning HOT – nothing else. (I've already contacted the nearest store to the hotel and although they don't normally do deliveries, I was able to persuade them to do it.)  
8. Pansy will be checked in under the pseudonym Marge Simpson. (I am dead serious).  
9. No calls are to be transferred to Pansy unless the caller knows her pseudonym

**X**- Make dinner and/or lunch reservations with the following designers/photographers:

1. Oscar de la Renta  
2. Valentino Garavani  
3. Karl Lagerfeld  
4. Ralph Lauren  
5. Donatella Versace  
6. Tom Ford  
7. Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana  
8. Carolina Herrera  
9. Vera Wang  
10. Narciso Rodriguez  
11. Jean-Paul Gaultier  
12. Roberto Cavalli  
13. Angela Missoni  
14. Alexander McQueen (a close friend of Pansy's)  
15. Anna Wintour  
16. Mario Testino  
17. Chris Martin and Gwyneth Paltrow  
18. Seal and Heidi Klum (she's being considered for this month's cover)  
19. Aerin Lauder  
20. Nancy Gonzales

**NOTE:** Reservations can only be made at the following places – no exceptions:

1. The Four Seasons – safest bet  
2. Le Cirque  
3. La Grenouille  
4. Le Bernardin  
5. Masa – the only Japanese restaurant that Pansy likes in NY  
6. Pastis  
7. Smith & Wollensky's

**X- ** Make sure Pansy's luggage, (which includes her entire wardrobe for the week, therefore very crucial) arrives a day before she does at the Plaza. All clothes, shoes, accessories, and make up must be organized in her suite's closet the way she wants her clothes organized : In alphabetical order by the designer's name and color coordinated within a particular designer's section in the closet. This goes the same with her shoes. (Note: Call Mr. Irving to make sure this is put into place, because if not, I will get a verbal beating from my boss.)

**X- ** Set up a conference with the Posh New York office people to discuss the spread they will be contributing for the next issue.

**X- **Confirm Pansy's attendance to the following runway shows:

1. DKNY  
2. Carolina Herrera  
3. Michael Kors  
4. Diane von Furstenberg  
5. Moschino  
6. Oscar de la Renta  
7. Dolce & Gabbana  
8. Versace  
9. Valentino  
10. Roberto Cavalli  
11. Narciso Rodriguez  
12. Chanel

** NOTE: **More shows will be added to this list. These 12 are the ones that she MUST go to.

**X- ** Double-check guest list and RSVPs for the Posh after party.

**X- ** Contact the caterers to make sure everything on the menu meets the exact specifications that Pansy requires.

**X- **Contact the party planner to confirm if everything is arranged – from the table cloth, to the centerpieces, the dress on the chairs, security, music – the works.

**X- ** Go over the seating chart with Pansy to make sure everyone invited would be in their rightful place.

** REMINDER:** Make sure Oprah is sitting at Pansy's table as they have some important business to discuss.

**X - ** Contact the party planner again, to inform her of the changes that Pansy made.

The last thing that I have to do is call Jennifer before Pansy and her board the jet to ask if there is anything else that Pansy needs for her trip. I grabbed my mobile from my bedside table and dialed Jennifer's number.

"Hi Jenn, it's Mia. I'm just calling to check if there is anything else that Pansy needs," I said happily.

"Mia, where the bloody hell are you?" she asked angrily.

"I'm at home. What do you mean where the bloody hell am I? What's the matter? You sound so stressed out?"

"Oh God. Oh God. OH MY GOD. Don't tell me you haven't gotten my messages. I e-mailed you 14 times to let you know about the changes," she said panic-stricken.

"Um…I haven't got my Blackberry with me at the moment. It's been turned off since last night."

"Check it now, please – if you still want to keep your job."

"Okay Jenn, calm down," I replied, starting to get nervous.

I grabbed my wand and muttered a summoning spell. Seconds later, my Blackberry flew into my hands. I turned it on quickly and to my surprise, I did have 14 unread messages. I thought she was just exaggerating. I opened the e-mails to skim what Jennifer wrote:

**11:59 P.M.**

_Mia, _

_Where are you? Been trying to reach you on your mobile but your answer phone keeps picking up. Ring me back_.

-Jenn

**12:01 A.M.**

_Mia,_

_You're supposed to ring me back ages ago. This is urgent! _ _At least answer my bloody messages, for fuck's sake!_

-Jenn

**12:03 A.M.**

_Mia,_

_Where the FUCK are you? Plans have changed. You and I will be going with Pansy to New York. Her schedule is too hectic. She needs both of us so pack your bags and give me a damn call! _

-Jenn

I dropped my Blackberry in shock.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God," I said into my mobile's speaker.

"It's your own bloody fault you've got the thing turned off. I told you to keep all lines of communication open," Jenn said angrily.

"You could have sent me a message by owl!" I snapped.

"You've got thirty minutes to get here. If you're not here by then, consider yourself terminated," she said before hanging up on me.

Thirty minutes? Is she out of her bloody mind? Thirty minutes is not enough time to pack and get ready for a trip I didn't even sign up for! I…I don't even know where my luggage is! Shit. Oh shit! Don't panic Hermione. You can do this. Breathe. Think. Come on THINK OF SOMETHING! I grabbed my mobile again and frantically searched for someone who could possibly help me in this situation.

One ring. Two rings. Three…

"Oh come on, pick up the bloody phone!" I yelled.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought I wasn't going to get an answer. Listen Benjie, I need your help. I didn't know until today but…"

Before I can even finish, Benjie cut me mid-sentence and said,

"You're going to New York and you have no idea what to bring. I'm willing to bet you don't even know where your luggage is."

"Um…wow…uh…I don't know what to say. It's like you're reading my mind."

"Don't worry darling. Just get dressed and get to the hangar right now. You don't want to piss off the boss," he said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the absolute best. I could kiss you!"

"I know I am darling. Kisses later. Now get your tush down here. I want to leave already!" he demanded.

"Wait, you're going?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I am the Editor's stylist. Where she goes, I also must go. I've got to make her look good, don't I?"

"Yes, yes of course. How silly of me. Oh Merlin, I am so relieved. I am so happy you're going! Okay, I'll be there soon. Are you sure I don't have to bring anything?"

"Absolutely sure. I've got everything you will possibly need for a fab week in the Big Apple. The only one missing is you."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

**Note to self:** Formulate a disaster plan when organizing trips, events, functions, etcetera for Pansy Parkinson. I was completely and utterly flabbergasted by this. I've been preparing for a fun-filled Pansy-free week and now it's going to be all about her minus the fun. Arrrgh!!

I quickly got out of bed and darted into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I then rummaged through my wardrobe. What to wear? Right. Skinny jeans, plain black tee, and heels. I have to wear heels. It's like an unspoken rule at Posh. I glanced at the mirror and muttered a charm to tame my hair a little bit. God I've got horrible bags under my eyes but I have no time for a fix up. I applied some gloss and put on my oversize pair of sunglasses. I grabbed my jacket before running out of my room and headed to the kitchen.

"Ginny, I've got to run or else I'm going to be terribly late for my flight," I explained before taking a huge bite of her toast. Mmm…orange marmalade. There better be food on that stupid plane.

"Flight? But I thought you weren't going to New York," she whined.

"That's what I thought too but change of plans. I'll explain everything when I get back. I'll get you a souvenir, promise."

"But we've been planning this mini-break to Paris for ages!" yelled Ginny.

"I know," I said sounding apologetic. "I'm so sorry. You don't want me to get sacked, do you? We'll plan another holiday when I get back."

I kiss her on the cheek and give her a hug and with a loud pop, I apparated to the airport.

* * *

**PANSY'S ITINERARY FOR DAY 1 of FASHION WEEK:**

0800 – Breakfast with Donna Karan at 57 (Four Season's Hotel).

0930 – Meeting with Vogue editor Anna Wintour – same location.

1100 – DKNY show at the tent in Bryant Park.

1300 – Lunch with Domenico Dolce and Stefano Gabbana at Pastis.

1500 – Carolina Herrera show at the Salon.

1700 – Michael Kors at the tent.

1900 – Diane von Furstenberg show also at the tent.

"Gwen Stefani rang late last night asking if you could come to the L.A.M.B. show at 9 pm. I could squeeze it in if you'd like," I said to Pansy as we were walking towards the car. She just finished her meeting with Anna Wintour and she looks positively ticked off. This always happens after she meets with the aforementioned editor. Perhaps what her assistant told me was true. She really might be a dragon lady.

"Ring her back and let her know I can't make it due to business reasons," she said. "Jennifer can you please make sure Gwen receives some flowers from me. Write sorry on the card, tell her I loved the collection when she did a preview, and that I will give her a ring soon," she added.

Jennifer nodded writing everything down on her planner.

"Mia, set up a dinner meeting with Victoria Beckham at 8:30. We need to discuss DVB's direction. I'm in the mood for sushi so book us a table at Masa. Call Victoria and inform her of the details."

"Certainly Pansy. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to Benjie. Get him on the phone now."

We got inside the car and I dialed Benjie's number on my mobile.

"Hi Benjie! Pansy would like to speak to you," I said then offered the phone to my boss. "Benjie for you," I said.

"Hello darling," she said. "Donna asked me if she could borrow you for the show. One of her make up artists contracted some sort of flu. Great. Be at the DKNY tent as soon as you can. The show starts at 11."

She handed the phone to me and then asked Jennifer for a glass of Pellegrino.

"Has Draco called yet?" Pansy asked.

"No I haven't heard from him. I'm sure he will soon. His flight must have been delayed," I answered.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I didn't think about that," she said.

We drove in silence to Grant Park. When we got there, we were welcomed by the ruthless paparazzi. Pansy put on her oversized sunglasses and said, "Let's do this, shall we?"

"Miss Parkinson! Miss Parkinson, where is your fiancé, Draco Malfoy?" asked one of the reporters.

"Present and accounted for," said a deep masculine voice. There he was, Draco Malfoy looking absolutely gorgeous in his usual black Armani suit and tie. "Sorry I'm late, honey. My flight was delayed," he told Pansy before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's okay. As long as you are here, that's all that matters," she said.

Jennifer and I walked behind Draco and Pansy. When we got to the carpet leading to the tent entrance, the photographers took more pictures of the couple and we all headed inside for the show. Draco and Pansy were seated in the front row while Jennifer and I were right behind them. There were familiar celebrity faces among the audience. Lindsay Lohan, Kim Cattrall, Sarah Jessica Parker, Cynthia Nixon, Kristin Davis, Demi Moore, Angie Harmon, Jennifer Aniston, Barbara Streisand… I think? Okay, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't know who these people are. Maybe I'd recognize a few from Muggle sitcoms that Ginny occasionally watches on the telly. The reason why I know them is because Jenn gave me a long list to study and I Googled all of them last night so in case Pansy suddenly forgets who they are, we can swoop in and save her from the embarrassment of not knowing who she is talking to. It's quite clever actually. I mean, no one can remember that many names can't they?

Various designers and celebrities were approaching Pansy and his fiancé. Joining the crowd was Benjie who immediately sat beside Pansy. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded in response. Pansy then told me to come with Benjie. With a manic look of excitement on his face he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me backstage.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "What is going on? Why are we rushing? Where are you taking me?" I asked relentlessly as I tried to free my hand from his grip.

"We need you. Donna Karan needs you," he replied.

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" I asked again.

"Here she is!" Benjie said excitedly as he presented me to Miss Karan herself.

"Hello Mia. Long time no see," she joked. We just saw each other at breakfast this morning.

"Listen, one of my models had to leave for a family emergency. We really need a replacement right away. From the moment I saw you this morning, I knew you were the perfect person for the job. You're about the same height as Daria, same beautiful complexion, and hair color."

"But..Miss Karan, I…"

"I won't take no for an answer. I already asked Pansy this morning and she said it was okay if you walked the runway for my show. I'll leave you and Benjie alone so he can prep you. He knows which outfits you're going to wear as well," she said before shaking my hand and walking towards the other models that needed last minute wardrobe changes.

"Pansy agreed to what?" I asked incredulously. "Why on earth did she not warn me about this? I was there with her the entire morning. She had time to tell me in the car. She could've told me while we were getting seated out there. Oh my god. Benjie, I can't do this!" I exclaimed.

"Leave it to mama. I'll take care of you."

He led me to a chair in front of a Hollywood dressing room-style mirror, with the lights along the sides.

"No Benjie! What are you doing? I am not a model! Could you please find somebody else? Use Jennifer. She's dying to go backstage and she would love the spotlight more than I would. Fashion is her life!"

"Honey, hold still. The less you struggle, the easier it will be for the both of us. Now, the hair theme we are going for is the chic updo," said Benjie as he started applying product to my hair. "It's basically a chignon, only it's a lot more trendy."

Is he not listening to me? What part of "I'm not a model" did he not understand? I'm going to strangle Pansy Parkinson with my bare hands! How could she do this to me? She basically sold me to the devil. Okay wait…Miss Karan is not a devil but you get the point, don't you? She had no right to volunteer me to do something ridiculous like modeling without my own permission! Besides, this is New York bloody City! There's a surplus of models here. Why me? WHY?

Benjie gave me a wipe and eye pads with make up remover and instructed me to take off whatever make up I have on. He wanted to start on a fresh canvas, he said. I took the items from his hand and gave him the death glare. If only looks could kill I would've committed murder already. He was unaffected by it and he set out to work on my hair. He created a side part, used hairspray and started teasing the crown. He then pulled my hair to a low side ponytail and started twisting and pinning sections of it to create a bun. A few minutes later, he stood back and admired his handiwork.

"You're looking more and more like a runway diva honey. I love it!" he said before turning towards the vanity and gathering some make up. Alright, I'll admit it. He really did a great job on my hair. I've read Posh and this is what the models' hair look like on the runway. But still, I should not even be sitting on this chair right now!

"Okay honey, for your make up, I'm going to make you a bonafide femme fatale. I'm just going to apply some foundation. I know you have sensitive skin so I'm using a hypoallergenic type," Benjie said as he started dabbing and smoothing the liquid makeup on my face. "I'm going to create the indigo eyes look."

Benjie layered black and blue shadows on my lash line and used a fluffy brush to blend and diffuse the colors together. He then used a cobalt blue liquid eyeliner. A few coats of mascara and my eye make up was complete. The last thing he applied was a wine-colored lipstick.

"Voila mademoiselle!" he said excitedly.

I gaze at myself in the mirror and was so surprised at the image looking back at me. I looked…good! No wonder Benjie is the editor's stylist. He's a flipping genius!

"I love it!" I exclaimed and Benjie let out an excited squeal.

"Benjie, why did you even consider me to do this? You know I don't have the guts to-

"Come on," he said cutting me off. He took my hand and said, "Wait until you see your outfits!"

We walked towards the end of the hall and ended up in an area similar to the Posh closet back in the office. It had rows and rows of racks filled with clothing of every imaginable shape, size, colour, design and texture. Every rack has a picture of the model pasted on to poster paper and the racks contained the outfits assigned to them.

"Okay, this is Daria's rack but since she had to flee, it is now yours. You're going to be showing off two beautiful outfits," said Benjie. He then took the first one off the rack and handed it to me. I looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would change his mind about me doing the show but he was unyielding. He told me to go behind the floor screen where I can change.

"I look horrendous!" I said from behind the screen.

"Come out here please," he said.

I grudgingly went back out and Benjie's mouth was open as soon as he saw me.

"This is the perfect outfit for you. You look like a million galleons! Let me do the finishing touches," he said as he began tucking in my top and placing a belt around me.

He led me in front of a full length mirror and I gasped because my outfit was so beautiful. I had on a purple silk v-neck blouse with short ruffled sleeves. It also had a key-hole opening in the back. It was so soft and the color shockingly looked good on my skin tone. I was also wearing a high-waisted black pencil skirt and a black, wide-buckle belt. My outfit was completed by a pair of black pumps and a big statement ring.

"You look so fab, darling!"

"EVERYONE! We're starting in five minutes!" announced a man with a headset from the center of the room.

"Oh shit!" I said. "Benjie, what do I do? I can't obviously back out now. I've never modeled before. HELP!" I panicked.

"Don't worry. You'll be great. It's all about poise, and confidence. Follow me," he said.

The models were now forming a queue but Benjie decided to pull me towards the entrance to the catwalk so I can see the forces I have to deal with. The place is now packed and full of anticipation.

"Everything is timed – the lighting, the music, how long each model stays on the runway. There's the catwalk. Walk straight towards the end then pause for a few seconds. Turn to the right, then the left and walk back here," said Benjie as he showed me how to pause and pivot to both sides. "You'll be in the middle of the lineup so you can see what the other models are doing. Just follow them and you won't go wrong. Rodrigo here will cue you when it's your turn," he said referring to the man who announced that we were about to start.

I nodded and then we headed towards the queue.

"When you go out there, just have fun. You're the most beautiful woman here Mia! Don't be afraid to show them what you've got."

I nodded again. I can't seem to speak. I'm going to be on the runway. An actual runway with actual models in actual designer clothing in front of actual celebrities, fashionistas, designers, and fashion experts. Oh my God. I don't think I can handle the pressure. The music has started and the emcee announced the presentation of this season's collection. The line started moving forward and my heart started beating faster and faster.

"Is this your first time?" asked one of the models.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm such a nervous wreck," I apologized. "It's just…I'm not really a model you see. I'm Pansy Parkinson's assistant and I just got forced to do the show," I explained.

"No need to apologize. It is pretty scary at first. There's going to be lots of flashing lights from the cameras. Just look straight ahead and focus on a central object. That will help you avoid looking into the direct glare of the spotlight. You won't be taken aback by the lighting if you look straight ahead. That's it. Like Benjie said, just own the moment and enjoy! Oh and by the way, I subscribe to your magazine. It's amazing. I've been in it a few times," she said.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll keep that in mind. And uh...I'll tell my boss."

"We're up soon so get ready."

"Standby Genevieve," said Rodrigo.

Donna Karan was there and she inspected Genevieve's outfit.

"And you're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I watched as Genevieve walked on the runway. She was obviously a pro. All I have to do is follow her and I'll be fine. Breathe in, breathe out. In through the nose and out through the mouth. You can do this. You're a Gryffindor for crying out loud!

"Get ready Mia."

"Don't be nervous," said Donna as she was trying to smooth out my blouse. "You'll be great and thank you for doing this."

"It's your turn Mia," said Rodrigo. He held up five fingers and began counting down.

I nodded when he motioned me to go in. Oh heavens, this is it. I followed Genevieve's advice and I picked a point directly ahead and I focused on it. I started walking and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I just have to say, it is not the greatest feeling in the world to be stared at. Wait a minute. The audience is not really looking at me. In reality, they are really looking at the clothes I'm wearing, aren't they? I was wearing art created by Donna Karan and I must show it off with pride. That's the only way I could get rid of this unpleasant feeling and I could give the clothes justice.

There were camera flashes coming from a distance and also from up close but I didn't let them get to me. I listened to the music that was playing and soon enough I was striding to it's beat. I was nearing the end of the catwalk. I placed my hands on my hips and stopped for a few seconds. I pivoted to the right then to the left just like Benjie taught me to then I turned around and started walking back. The sight that caught my eye nearly made me laugh out loud. Jennifer was staring at me with eyes wide open and her mouth nearly to the ground. She must be so jealous. I looked in front of her and there was Pansy having a conversation with Heidi Klum who was sitting beside her. My gaze finally reached Draco and he smiled before winking at me. He winked at me! Oh my God! Okay, calm down Hermione. It was just a wink. It's not a big deal. I finally reached backstage and another model started working the runway.

"How was it?" asked Benjie.

"Not bad," I answered.

He squealed again and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the racks for my next outfit. I kicked off my pumps and started unfastening my skirt. Everyone else around us was rushing to get changed so I joined in. I pulled the dress over my head and Benjie zipped me up. I was wearing a gray twill bandeau cocktail dress. It had a boned bodice and the bustier had ruffles that created an appearance of a fan. The waistband was a thin strip of crimson-colored satin. It was elegant and sexy rolled into one. Benjie asked me to put on a pair of peep-toe heels and he placed a bracelet around my wrist. I hurried back to the line and in no time, I was back out on the catwalk. I had no idea where my newfound confidence came from but I was glad that I tapped into it. On my way back, Jenn still had the "I can't believe what I'm seeing" look all over her face. As for Draco, he didn't wink at me but he gave me… "the look."

"Oh my God honey, you were so wonderful!" said Benjie when I returned backstage.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Maybe you should quit your job and just go pro with this," he suggested.

I remained quiet still thinking about Draco. What just happened? I was just walking and enjoying the moment and there he was looking at me with those gray eyes. Ginny told me about "the look." It's the kind that Harry gives her every time he sees her. It's the look that says, "you are the only woman in my eyes and this look is reserved for you and you alone." I never believed her before but I felt it. Did Draco feel it too? What the bloody hell am I thinking? Of course he didn't feel it. We're not even in a relationship. He's my boss's fiancé! They're getting married! She was right there next to him. Oh bollocks! Did she notice? Okay, stop thinking about it. Maybe you just imagined it. Yes, that's right. It was all in your head.

"Let's go people! Let's go!" yelled Rodrigo.

All of us started walking back out. Everyone was standing and giving us a warm applause. Donna Karan was the last one to come out and when she did, the applause got even louder. She bowed then we all followed her backstage.

"Listen Benjie, I really have to go. Pansy's got a meeting with Domenico and Stefano at Pastis. Thank you so much for your help. I had a lot of fun," I said to Benjie as I was putting a cardigan on as quickly as I can.

"Anytime you wanna go pro honey, just let me know. I'll see you later," he said before giving me a kiss on both cheeks.

I started stuffing all of my things in a bigger bag that was apparently a giveaway by Donna Karan. Thank God, I'm practically a walking office. I needed more space and I got it! I was too busy trying to put everything in my new bag that I wasn't looking where I was going and I collided into something…or someone and all the contents of my bag fell on the floor.

"Here, let me help you with that," offered the person that I ran into.

"I am so sorry! It's entirely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was go…oh…hi Draco," I said before looking away and gathering all my pens.

"I didn't know you modeled," he said. I can feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare to look at him.

"What? Oh um…no, I don't model," I said shaking my head. "Pansy and Benjie volunteered me to do it without my knowledge and that's how I ended up on the runway," I explained.

"You were pretty good, and very natural," he said as he got up. He held out his hand and offered to help me up. I took it and as I stood up, I caught a whiff of his cologne. Creed. It's Cary Grant's cologne. Wow. I never would've thought he'd pick Creed. I sort of expected Polo but Creed is good. It's very good, actually.

"Here you go," he said, handing me my planner, my phone list, map of New York, restaurant brochures, notebooks, and my mobile. "I can't believe you carry all this in your handbag."

"That's not even half of it," I laughed.

"Well hello Draco Malfoy."

We both turned around to see who was greeting him.

"Ah, the beautiful Donna. It's lovely to see you," said Draco before taking Donna Karan's hand and giving it a kiss.

"Beautiful collection this season. The men's line is quite spectacular. I'll be visiting the store to pick up some items later on in the week," he said coolly.

"Of course, of course," she said.

"We mustn't keep you. You are after all the star of the show. I'm sure your audience is begging for your presence. It's always a pleasure to see you," he said and he kissed her hand one more time.

"You're right. I must mingle. Thank you for coming to the show Draco and thank you Mia for modeling for me. I hope you like the clothes," she said referring to the outfits that I modeled which by the way, are officially mine!

"I adore them. Really, I can't thank you enough. It was such a wonderful experience," I said. She gave me a hug, bid us goodbye and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Umm…thanks for helping me pick up my things. And I'm sorry for bumping into you. I really must go. I'm sure Pansy and Jennifer are waiting for me."

"No actually they're not. They already left. Pansy wanted me to let you know that she will see you at the Diane von Furstenberg show later," said Draco.

"What? But that's not until 7 tonight!"

"Right you are."

"But that means…"

"It means you are all mine from now until 6:59," he said with a smile on his face.

All his? What does he mean by that? This is not happening. I can't be with him right now. Not after the look. Oh my nerves. My poor, poor nerves.

"Let's go. Something about fashion shows just make me really hungry. How about lunch?" he asked.

"Um…okay. I'm quite starving as well," I said and he laughed heartily.

* * *

"Okay, I think I've got it. Systems Analyst," I said.

"What? You really think I'm that boring? Have you forgotten that I'm a wizard? I think I'll survive without a computer. Guess again."

"Why can't you just tell me?" I demanded.

"Because it's more fun this way."

"I'm drawing a blank. I don't know. Investment banker?" I said, sounding very unsure.

Draco and I are in Midtown New York having lunch at Gyu-Kaku. It's a Japanese barbecue restaurant. I was quite surprised he picked this place and not the Four Season's. But I had to remember that I was with Draco, not Pansy. He told me he could care less where he eats as long as the food was good. This is my first time at this place and it's quite intriguing. The way it works is we order whatever kind of meat, seafood, or vegetables we want and we grill them ourselves on our very own grill located at the center of our table! I love how interactive it is. I know I don't cook but this was simple enough because everything was already prepared. All we had to do was put it on the grill. The best part is we don't have to do the clean up.

As we were digging into our Yuzu carpaccio, I asked Draco what he does for a living. Yes, he owns Posh but that can't possibly be the only thing he does. He told me to guess and that's what I've been doing for the last ten minutes.

"Curse breaker? Goblin Liaison Officer? Dragon keeper?"

"No, no, and most definitely no. You're losing your touch," he answered.

He's been asking me to guess little tidbits of information about him and I've gotten every single one of them right including his favorite desert, which by the way is New York style cheesecake. I am having a little trouble with his occupation though.

"Calvin Klein underwear model?"

"Thanks, I'm flattered that you think I have a great body. And I actually do wear Calvin Kleins," he said with a smirk. Mmm…what a nice mental picture of him in CK boxer briefs. Wait…that's dangerous territory. Must think unsexy thoughts.

"I know! Yes. I'm completely and utterly sure about this one. You're an assassin. A highly paid and sought after assassin," I said trying to make my voice sound mysterious. He laughed again. I seem to have the talent of making him laugh because since we've been walking around town, Draco's been in the greatest mood.

"That's it. I finally discovered your secret. Just to let you know, you are under arrest after this meal because I'm not really a personal assistant. Oh no. I am much more than that. I'm an undercover agent for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I've been spying on Pansy to get more details about you.Now that I've found you, there is no escape so don't even think you can get away from me again," I said in a serious tone. We stared each other down like we were mortal enemies but I couldn't keep a serious face for too long and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"So agent Mia, what leads you to believe that I am the assassin you are looking for?" he asked.

I stared into his eyes again and said, "I've done some serious investigative work, Malfoy. First of all, you seem to know your way around huge cities pretty well. That only means you're used to running away from the law. You are very wealthy – sign that your business is very profitable. You're always dressed in black and assassins are always in black because they're dark, enigmatic, sexy, and devastatingly handsome," I joked.

"So I'm dark, enigmatic, and sexy huh?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I laughed again then I decided to drop the act because my sea-weed salad just arrived and I was dying to taste it. A few minutes later, our waiter brought us a huge platter containing chunks of Kobe beef, Harami skirt steak, lobster in a garlic butter sauce, butterfly shrimp, miso butter fish, chicken bibimbap, gyu tongue, kurobuta sausages, and vegetables. Draco told me what they were one by one before putting them on our grill.

"Have you heard of the Supernova?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course I have. I read about it on the Prophet. Naught to 150 in 5.5 seconds, ash-handle, excellent steering, has perfect balance, it's virtually indestructible, and it is the only broom in history that has supersonic capabilities. I'm sure there's more but that's what I know off the top of my head," I said.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Not a lot of women are interested in broomsticks."

"Thanks," I said.

"I designed it."

I looked at him with eyes wide open.

"You designed the Supernova? Oh my God. That's…INCREDIBLE!" I exclaimed. "And I thought I was so right about you being an assassin. Damn," I said, banging my fist on the table.

The first batch of our meats was done and Draco and I started piling them up on our plates. Everything smelled incredible. We tucked in and it was so delicious I could cry! Yeah, I love food.

"Wait a minute, I thought Damien Malachi designed the Supernova. Are you just making up a story to impress me?"

"I _am_ Damien Malachi," he confessed. "I used an alias because I wanted people to buy the broom for the quality not because it has my name on it. Also, I'm getting tired of the whole media fiasco with everything that has to do with my family name. I'm successful, so what? It doesn't need to be sensationalized. Mm…try the miso butter fish. It's my favorite."

"Well, I'm not much of a flier. Actually, I hate flying but the Supernova is a really good broom. What am I saying? Really good is an understatement. I'm sure people would've bought it regardless of who created it. Tell me, how exactly were you able to implant supersonic technology on a wooden broom. I'm highly interested in the aerodynamic studies you conducted in order to break the sound barrier. Surely you've worked with aircraft engineers and studied a great deal about the acoustics of the atmosphere. W..why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just for a moment there, you sounded just like…like someone I know. Listen, I'll tell you all about it later. You need to ease up on the questions Mia. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here. You know more about me and I know about you."

I took a bite of my chicken bibimpap. Wow, it tasted like…heaven. I've got to tell Ginny about this place so she can re-create the food at home.

"Well…there's really not much to know," I said.

"Okay, for starters, why are you working for Pansy? You're clearly a very intelligent woman. I mean, just a second ago you were talking about aerodynamics. Why work as a personal assistant?"

Oh no. Why did he have to ask that question?

"I was hoping you'd ask an easier query," I said with a smile. "Well, I originally applied for a position at the Daily Prophet. I didn't want anything big. A staff writer position would have been great. I was even ready to take on Sports even though I knew very little about it. I came in with this impressive resume and letters of recommendations from various professors but Mr. Robbins didn't hire me. I suppose he wanted the entire staff to have penises. Anyway, I was desperate for a job and Posh gave me a ring to set up an interview. I met with Pansy and for some strange reason, she decided to hire me. I'm only planning on staying for a year and then hopefully, Pansy will write me an amazing letter of recommendation that I can superglue on Robbins' forehead. The word on the street is that if I work for Pansy for a year, I can get a job in publishing anywhere I want to," I said.

"I suspected you were a writer. Nobody carries that many pens and notebooks in their handbag," he laughed. "So what do you like to write about?"

"Everything under the sun, really. For the most part, I write about politics, Muggle rights, Elvish welfare, the wizarding world economy, the environment. I just love to write about any topic that mattes in society and is interesting to me. I think that by now, I can even write about fashion – something that I dreaded before working for Pansy."

We talked a bit more while we ate our lunch about the rubbish that's being published by the Daily Prophet. He loathed the sports section in particular because the sports editor had no idea what he was writing about. I detested the editorial section because they only present one side of the situation instead of both. We finished our meal and headed out the door. We began walking and I soon realized we were headed to 5th Ave.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I just need to look at something at a shop and I would greatly appreciate it if you can give me your feedback," he replied.

"Sure, no problem. Thanks for the meal by the way. It was superb!"

"You're welcome. Glad I can share it with someone. Pansy hates places like that so when we're in New York, I just go by myself. It's better to eat with company," he said.

"So tell me, how was your first modeling stint in NYC? Better yet, if you were to write something about the DKNY show, what would you say?"

"Well that's easy. I would choose to write about the elements of a fashion show. I will discuss the theme that the designer is going for. I will talk about the catwalk set up and it's role in showcasing the designer's collection, why a particular type of music is chosen to be played, the people behind the stage, the importance of planning ahead of time, and how the perfect execution of the plan can lead to a successful show. I mean, there are so many things that I can talk about," I said.

"Wow. You got all that from being backstage for a little over an hour?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. It' s…brilliant! I mean, it's the side of fashion that you never really see published. Perhaps you should run the idea by Pansy. She might decide to include it on the next issue."

"You think so?"

"Sure. I'd even talk to her about it if you like."

"No. You don't have to. I don't even know if I really want to write about it or not."

"Well, if you decide to do so, I'm your man."

I nodded and we continued walking. A few blocks later, we were standing in front of a cream-colored building with golden revolving doors. There was a man who I suspected was a security guard standing by the door. Tiffany & Co. was engraved above the doorway.

"Why are we at Tiffany's?" I asked.

"I need to pick out our wedding bands. You can help me," he said before taking my hand and leading me in.

"Just out of curiosity, why here?"

"It's what Pansy wants. She said either this or Cartier."

"Aren't there any great wizard jewel-makers back in Britain?" I asked.

"There are several that I know of. Amethyst Diamanda is one of them and she's a good friend of the family's. I really wanted her to make the bands but Pansy said that she's living in both worlds so she needed something recognizable by Muggles. I also got her engagement ring from Tiffany's so I might as well get a matching band, right?"

"Right, nothing more recognizable than a Tiffany ring," I said nodding.

Too bad. I bet that Diamanda woman makes one of a kind jewelry. Sort of like how Mr. Ollivander doesn't sell the same wands. Anyway, if I were to marry someone, I'd take a ring that's one of a kind rather than something that has multiple copies.

"Good afternoon sir and madam. Welcome to Tiffany's. I am Evan. How can we be of service to you?" asked a bespectacled man in a smart suit. I've always loved going to Jewelry shoppes. Everyone's dress so impeccably.

"Ah yes, we're here to look at some wedding bands. We can use the help," replied Draco.

"Most certainly. This way please," Evan said as he ushered us towards a display case filled with wedding rings. "Natasha will be helping you in the selection process," he said before leaving us and attending to other customers.

"So Mia, what do you reckon?"

"I think wedding bands are like little tiny handcuffs."

Oh bollocks! Did I just say that out loud? Oh I did, didn't I? Draco's laughing. Shut up Hermione. You can't say anything anymore!

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that," Draco said, suppressing a laugh.

"I mean, um…er…can we see this one please?" I asked the Natasha. I can feel my face turning red.

I picked up the ring and examined it. It was a platinum band encircled by little diamonds. It's beautiful, but for Pansy, it's might not be enough.

"Why don't you try it on?" she said.

"Yes, let's try it on," said Draco before grabbing the ring and placing it on my left ring finger.

"It's a perfect fit!" she exclaimed. "That means good luck and that you two are meant for each other."

"Oh we're not…I mean…he and I, we're not getting married," I said as I shook my head. "He is but to another woman not to me, no," I explained and I quickly took off the ring.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's quite alright. Um…let's have a look at that pair. I think I really like those."

"That's my first choice of design, actually," said Draco.

"What? Really? Oh…uh, you know what. It might be too simple for Pansy," I said.

This woman better not say anything about Draco and I being meant for each other just because we have similar tastes in rings.

"Wait, let's have a look."

Draco took the "his" ring and put it on. "I can't believe I'm going to be wearing one of these soon. I'm going to be a member of the married club," he said. "Let me borrow your hand, Mia. I just need to see what it looks like."

Without a word, I offered my left hand and he slipped the ring in my ring finger. It fitted perfectly again. Draco admired our hands and smiled.

"Quite a nice pair of handcuffs don't you think?"

I giggled. "You weren't supposed to hear that. I was just thinking it in my head and it just kind of blurted out."

"No, it's actually a clever way to describe wedding bands. You're chained to your partner," he said.

"Exactly. Handcuffs are good in a relationship, aren't they?" I asked.

Oh my God. What the bloody hell did I just say? Shut the bloody hell up Hermione!! Natasha was now trying to contain her laughter. Great. She's going to think I'm Draco's dirty mistress. This is just what I need.

"Of course they're good. As a matter of fact they're awesome," exclaimed Draco.

I took the ring off and handed it back.

"So you said that was your first choice. Perhaps you should consult your _fiancée_ about it first. I'm not sure a plain platinum band would be good enough for her," I said stressing the word fiancée. "Oh and, we still have to go to Cartier. Remember your _fiancée_ was also open to having Cartier bands? You don't have to decide right now."

"Right. Thanks very much for your help, miss. I'll come back when I've consulted with my wife to be."

"We'll be here when you're ready, sir," she said.

"Okay, let's go to Cartier," I said walking briskly in front of him.

"No, it's okay. I've seen what they have . I think I'm going to ask Amethyst to make our bands after all. I like the idea of having one of a kind wedding rings. All the pieces that she creates are unique," he said.

I turned around and said, "That's what I was thinking! I mean come on, you're Draco Malfoy, she's Pansy Parkinson. You're about to have the wedding of the century. Why settle for ordinary bands when you can get something that only you two will have? I love that idea and you should tell Pansy about it. I know she wants the Tiffany but the Diamanda creation would be a million times better."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that opinion from a woman. You are a wonderful assistant. No wonder Pansy hired you. You are intelligent, opinionated, funny, and you speak your mind even though sometimes you don't intend to. I am completely jealous of her," he said.

"Glad to be of service. Hang on, haven't you got your own assistant following you around?"

"No. I greatly enjoy doing things for myself. Pansy's always nagging me to get one because she swears it will make my life easier. Perhaps I should get one. You think it's a good idea? I can have her take my calls and messages, arrange my meetings. Yeah, I think I'm going to get one," he said.

We started walking and he took out his mobile from his pocket and started dialing.

"Yes, can I please speak to her? Sweetheart, hi! How was your meeting with your favorite Italians? Great, great. Listen, remember when you suggested for me to get a PA? I think I'm going to finally take your advice. Yes, it is wonderful. Do you have anybody in mind for me? I was wondering if I can borrow Mia for the week. She seems to be an expert at what she does and I could really use her skills to get things done for the wedding."

I looked at him in horror and started mouthing "No" and shaking my head. What does he think he's doing? What's Pansy going to think? Let's just see what happens. Pansy will never agree to this. I may be her junior assistant but I do more than Jenn. I planned this entire trip for Merlin's sake. I am valuable to her.

"Alright," said Draco with a frown on his face.

"Ha! I knew she'd say no."

"Nope," said Draco as his frown turned into a sly smile. "Starting now, you are officially my assistant."

"But…but…I do everything for Pansy. How is she going to stay organized without me? Will you please ring her ba-

"Not another word, Mia," he said as he placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

I stayed quiet and he lifted his finger off.

"Let's go. We have tons to do," he said and I followed him. I took out my planner and a pen from my bag and opened it to the current day.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked in a dutiful assistant voice.

"Rule number one, never call me Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"Rule number two, turn of your mobile, PDA, and any other muggle contraption that can be used to contact you. I know Pansy. She's going to try and steal you away. She doesn't like that Jenn girl very much. She said she never does anything."

I wrote down rule number two on my book. When I looked up, I noticed that Draco was turning his head left and right.

"Draco, are you…looking for something?" I asked.

"Ah, here we are," he announced.

"A fire hydrant? What on earth is wrong with you. First you ask Pansy if I can be your PA, and now we're standing here and staring at fire hydrant? Why?"

"Hang on, there's too many people around," he said.

We waited until it was just him and I on the side walk then he took out a pen and waved it in the air and said, _"__Specialis Revelio,"_ the charm that reveals anything that is concealed by magic. On the empty spot in front of a fire hydrant, appeared a black sports car. He took his key and unlocked the vehicle then he opened the door for me.

"You like it? It's the Audi R8. It's one of my favorites." He closed the door once I was in and went around to the driver's side.

"Draco Malfoy, do you realize what coul've happened if there was a fire and they needed to use this hydrant? What if somebody decided to walk on the empty spot because they were thinking it's empty and then all of a sudden, they run into something they cannot see? I mean, you could get a violation from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for this concealment charm if a muggle was involved or injured!" I said angrily. God, I love scolding other people when they break rules.

"Listen Mia, those things you said weren't going to happen. I placed a charm around the perimeter as well. Every time someone goes near it, they remember that they were supposed to go towards the opposite direction for an important doctor's appointment. Anyway, we have to get out here quickly before I get a ticket. Muggle law enforcement is nasty business," he said as he inserted the key into the ignition and started the car.

"Rule number three, anytime you are in the vehicle with me, you must fasten your seatbelt," he said.

"I am way ahead of you," I said because I already secured my safety belt as soon as I got into the car.

"It's just a warning. I like to go fast."

He adjusted the rear view mirror and turned on the stereo.

"By the way, we're going to the Hamptons."

With that said, he stepped on the gas and I held on for my dear life.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay. That was horrible. But you have to understand, I've been on hiatus for 2 years. I just started this chapter 2 days ago so it's bound to be a disaster. Reviews will be appreciated though. You can even flame me if you want. Be brutal! Perhaps that will get me into the writing groove.

**Next chapter** : Draco & Hermione quality time at the Hamptons. Hermione will also be on baby sitter duty for Pansy's niece. What's going to happen when Draco also shows up? Guess we'll have to wait and see.

It's great to be back!

-CPM


End file.
